SenBasa School Live
by Sakazaki-Rikou
Summary: Kehidupan sekolah abstrak bin absurd para character SenBasa. Disini ada alasan-alasan dasar (versi saya) kenapa para character SenBasa jadi seperti yang kita tahu sekarang./CHAPTER 15 APPDEEEEEEETT BROOOHHH! T-T/"KAAAAAAAAAAAKKKAAAAAAANNNDDDDAAAAAA!"
1. Chapter 1 : peristiwa hari senin?

SenBasa School Live.

Salam kenal, nama saya Sakazaki Rikou the newcomer alias pendatang baru. Jadi, jika ada sedikit kesalahan mohon maklumi.

Kali ini, saya belajar dulu dari fandom Sengoku Basara.

(All character SenBasa : kok gua dapet bad pilling yes?)

Untuk langkah awal saya pasang Rate T. Saya belum mau menjajal rate W kebalik (?) sekalipun ada sedikit adegan yang mepet.

(All character SenBasa : lu gimana sih?)

Disclaimer : Basara milik Capcom. Kalau boleh ngerampas saya pilih Mas Mun ajah.

(Masamune : Telinga gue panas..)

**Warning!** Typoo, humor garing khas tempe busuk. Karakter favorit anda ternistakan atau dapet imajinasi yang MENGERIKAN...

Baiklah, tanpa bacot. Silahkan menikmati cerita..

Chapter 1 : Peristiwa di Hari Senin...

"Kyaaaaaaa!"

"Shingen-kun!"

"TAKEDAAAAA!"

"KYAAAA! Tampannya dirimu!"

"Aku sampe melelehh~!"

Para fangirl dari Shingen Takeda terus berkoar-koar saat pria tampan itu memasuki gerbang sekolah. Tunggu dulu minna! Yakinlah saya tidak salah tulis dan anda tidak salah baca!

"Okeh.. okeh.. semuanya baris yang rapi ya.." kata Yukimura Sanada sambil menertibkan para fangirl yang kagak ketulungan. Sementara yang diteriakin juga Cuma senyum-senyum. Tebar pesona my man~

Shingen Takeda. Adalah pria terpopuler di sekolah nyentrik tempat bernaungnya para character SenBasa. Pesona dan kharismanya menjadikan dia sebagai ketua kelas. Ketampanannya tiada tanding! (saya yakinkan sekali lagi kalau saya tidak salah tulis dan anda tidak salah baca!). Bahkan, kharismanya itu mampu menarik Sanada Yukimura bersama teman sejawatnya Sasuke Sarutobi untuk menjadi rekannya (baca : babu).

Okeh, kita skip aja langsung ke kelas 2-2.

"Rusuh!"

"Yey!"

Pada saat ini, kelas 2-3 sedang tidak ada guru. Mereka pun merayakan hal tersebut dengan 'wah' dan 'ulala'. Karena guru-guru kelas 2-3 rajin-rajin semua mbeh.. sama kayak guru kelas author...

"SEMUANYA DIAAAAAAMMMMMM!"

SIING~

Hening sesaat...

"RUSSUUUUUHHHH!"

"YEEY!"

"AYO DIAM! DIAM! SEMUANYA DIAAAMMM!"

"Danna.." Sasuke yang duduk di samping Yukimura menarik bajunya. Yukimura menoleh.

"Sebaiknya anda menghemat suara anda.." kata Sasuke yang sweatdrop ngeliat Yukimura ngos-ngosan karena teriak melulu.

Kasuga sedang terbawa ke alam mimpi ngebayangin Kenshin.

Nagamasa lagi dzikir buat minta keberhasilan PDKT ama Oichi.

Motochika ngeliat video yaoinya doraemon dan nobita.. (Oh.. Maho ==")

Yang lainnya tereak-tereak sama ngelantur ke kantin.

Kericuhan pun semakin tercipta begitu Tadakatsu mendarat darurat ke kelas 2-2

"ATAP KELAS GUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Baiklah, karena terlalu rusuh. Kita pindah ke kelas 2-1

"Kelas sebelah rame amat sih?" omel Masamune Date. Pria tampan dengan 2 mata abu biru indah

(Reader : Hanya gegara lu fan-nya Masmun lu bikin kayak gini..)

(Author : Suka-suka gua~)

(Reader : Tunggu.. gua ngerasa ada yang aneh deh.. *baca kembali* loh! Masamune kan Dokuganryuu! One-Eyed-Dragon! Lu masak nggak tau!)

(Author : gue tau kok)

(Reader : la trus kenapa lu pake 2 mata? Lu salah tulis?)

(Author : kagak..)

(Reader : emang guanya yang katarak apa gimana?)

(Author : baca dulu kek sampe selese baru lu tau maksud gua! Rese gua..)

(Reader : lu kan emang Author rese..)

Pasalnya kelas 2-1 lagi ada ulangan matematika. Mana kelas sebelah rame amat. Siapa coba yang kagak kesel.

"Masamune-sama.." panggil Katakura Kojuuro yang duduk di sampingnya. "Anda punya jangka?" tanya orang itu.

"Kagak.." jawab Mas Mun cuek.

"Pinjem aja ama Motonari, masa nggak tau?" sambung Mas Mun yang sadar dirinya juga butuh jangka.

(Masamune : kagak enak banget sih. Nama gue ditulis Mas Mun =,=),

(Author : Protes? Lu mau disunat ama Tou-sanku?),

(Masamune : kagak.. heh! Lu fangirl gua kan? Masa lu kayak gitu ama gua?),

(Author : justru karena Mas Mun idola saya maka dapet perlakuan ekstra.. dalam artian lain..).

(Masamune : terserah lu ah, author rese..)

Okeh, bek tu de stori.

"Tapi, Masamune-sama.. bukankah anda tau kalau 'jangka'nya Motonari-dono itu 11 12 ama UFO?" tanya Kojuuro.

"Yang gua maksud bukan senjatanya!?"

Dengan ancaman kena Death Fang di pantat. Kojuuro akhirnya mau meminjam jangka kepada Motonari.

"Hei Mot.."

"Apa?"

"Boleh pinjem jangka nggak?"

"Nggak boleh!"

"Kenapa?"

"Buat gua makan.."

Hening..

"Maksud gua buat gua pake! Masa nggak tau sih!"

"Lu pelit amat sih Mot.."

"Lu juga jangan maksa orang kek!"

"Gua butuh Mot!"

"Gua juga butuh Katak!"

"INI ATAS PERINTAH MASAMUNE-SAMA!"

"MAU PERINTAH MASMUN, MAU PERINTAH PRESIDEN BARRACK OBAMA MAU PERINTAH C.I.A GUA NGGAK MAU!"

Karena sebal akhirnya Kojuuro pun ngambil jangkanya Motonari secara paksa. Namun, Motonari juga nggak mau kalah. Mereka pun saling berebut jangka.

Mitsunari yang kesel ngeliat KojuMoton berusaha melempari mereka dengan gunting supaya diam. Sayang nggak ngepek (Poor Mitsu)

Keiji yang kagak belajar karena kemarin ngerjain Toshii semalam suntuk gigit kuku karena takut bakal dihajar kakaknya kalau ketauan dapet nilai dibawah rata-rata (makanya tobat dong mas ==")

Oichi hanya menghela nafas pelan. "Kenapa sih temen-temen gua kagak ada yang beres?"

Oichi lagi resah karena... sebenarnya sebagai siswa yang baik dia sudah belajar dari jauh jauh hari.. tapi karena kakaknya (yang nista bin gaje bin nggak waras) bernama Nobunaga *digorok Nobunaga* nyeret dia ikut eksekusi sama geng kakaknya itu. Ichi langsung blank...

Tak lama kemudian, dia menerima SMS dari Nagamasa.

_Ichi? Lagi ada ulangan ya?_

_Iya Kang.._

(Diseberang Nagamasa tereak-tereak gaje)

_Aku bantu kamu boleh?_

_Bantu apa akang?_

_Aku kirimin kamu foto kertas ulangannya Kasuga deh.. Kasuga nilai matematikanya 100 loh.._

Ichi pun langsung smile..

_Makasih akang! Akang Nagamasa cakep dan baik deh!_

(Nagamasa nge-fly.)

Balik ke kelas 2-2 yok!

"NAGA MASAK AZAIIIIIIII!"

Nagamasa noleh ke arah sumber suara. Dilihatnya sebuah kunai terpampang dengan awesomenya di depan hidung dan refleks Nagamasa menghindarinya.

"Kasuga.. ken-kenapa ya?"

"KENAPA KENAPA! KAMU NYOLONG KERTAS ULANGAN KU YA!"

"Nggak nyolong kok! Cuma minjem.."

"Trus kenapa kamu nggak bilang!? Mau bagaimanapun juga itu namanya nyuri!"

"Hei.. Nagamasa udah bilang ke kamu dari tadi tau..." kata Sasuke (yang entah kenapa) membela Nagamasa.

"Kau saja yang tidak tau.." sambungnya.

"Kok bisa.." Kasuga nyaris tidak percaya.

"Karena dia mungkin sedang membayangkan Pangeran Kuda Putihnya yang merupakan kakak kelas bernama Kenshin Uesugi.." kata Motochika sambil senyum-senyum pervert. Puas udah ngeliat video yaoi 3 jam penuh.. (Masyaallah bang.. tobat kek..)

"Enggak kok!" Kasuga pun blushing.

"Udah.. ngaku aja.. sekelas itu udah pada tau kalau kamu suka ama Kenshin-senpai.." kata Sasuke.

"KALIAAANNNN!"

"DIEEM! SEMUA DIEEEMMM!"

NagaSugaSasuMoto pun menatap Yukimura kesel. Mereka nggak mau saat-saat menyenangkan saat 'Menggoda Kasuga' diganggu ama setan merah berjaket irit plus hobi teriak itu. keempat orang itupun mengambil beberapa kecoak dan rame-rame memasukkannya ke dalam mulut Yukimura.

Mereka udah gemes banget kayak se-gemes mau nikahin Kasuga ama Kenshin. (Author dihujanin Kurenai)

"Eh! Em.. *kress kress* enak banget Sasuke! Ini apaan yah!"

"Kecoak.."

"APAAAAHHHHH!"

Seketika Yukimura pun langsung memuntahkan kecoak-kecoak itu dan.. terkena SHINGEN TAKEDAA!

"YUKIMURA!"

Sayang banget Yukimura nggak denger, dia malah memuntahkan kecoak-kecoak itu beribu-ribu kali lipat dibandingkan yang dimasukkan Sasuke. Alhasil Shingen pun Cuma bisa pasrah menerima muntahan-muntahan itu.

15 menit kemudian..

"Moto-kun.." panggil Nagamasa. "Mereka kapan selesenya?" tanya Nagamasa ngeliat Yukimura dan Shingen bagaikan ngeliat ulet di tong sampah a.k.a jijik.

"Menegeteha 1..." jawab Motochika..

30 menit kemudian..

"Hah.. haha... lega rasanya Sasuke!" kata Yukimura dengan riang karena sudah tidak ada lagi sisa-sisa kecoak di mulutnya.

"Iya sih.. ta-OYAKATA-SAAMAAAAAAAAA!"

"APPAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"WUHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT!"

"EMMMMMMAAAAAAAAKKKKK!"

"Kalian kena-APPPPUUUUAAAAAAHHHHH! WAJAHKUUUUUUUUU!"

Benar sodara-sodara.. sangat disayangkan kalau wajah Shingen Takeda yang awalnya keceh seperti Justin Bieber berubah menjadi wajah Shingen Takeda yang sekarang kita tau..

"YUKKIMUUURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"HI-HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

_***baiklah.. adegan disensor karena mengandung kekerasan yang MENGERIKAN***_

Balik ke kelas 2-1 okeh?

"Ayo Kojuuro... nanti kau kujadikan Sup Katak(ura) Bakar Goreng Mentega lo.." kata Masamune dengan smirk. (Udah di sup, dibakar, digoreng lagi.. tega nian kau Mas..)

"Mot! Serahin tu jangka!"

"Ogah!"

"Serahin!"

"Ogah!"

Pada akhirnya jangka tersebut terbang karena tangan mereka berdua sudah licin akibat keringetan.

Jangka tersebut pun melayang ke arah Masamune...

Jangka tersebut mendekati Masamune...

JANGKA TERSEBUT MENDARAT DI MATA KANAN MASAMUNEEEEEEEE!

CRROOOOTTT!

"GGYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!" semua orang pun histeris ngeliat pemandangan tersebut.

"MASAMUNE-SAAMMMMAAAAAAAAA!"

"KOJUUUURRRROOOOOOO! KAU APAKAN MATA KANANKU!"

"Biar saya cabut Masamune-sama!"

"NUUUUUUUOOOO!"

_*__**baiklah reader yang terhormat.. ini juga disensor karena pemandangan asli mampu membuat seorang bayi menangis 1 bulan penuh. Dan saran saya tolong jangan dibayangkan =="***_

_**(Insyaallah To Be Continue)**_

Author : Akhirnya selese juga... nah. Udah puas lu pada? Udah mudeng?

Reader : Iye...

Author : Gomen kalau humor saya kurang gila atau kurang sreg malah garing krenyes-krenyes.. saya masih pendatang baru.. hehe.. kalau emang suka. Silahkan Review... saya janji saya akan buat yang lebih baik lagi!

NB : 1Menegeteha : itu bahasa khas author untuk menyatakan mana ku tahu.

Omake :

"Sakazaki Rikou?"

"Iya itu gua? Kenapa?"

Datanglah 2 orang pria dengan senjata lengkap. Satu adalah bapak-bapak sementara satu lagi adalah naga buta sebelah.

"BERANINYA ELU NISTAIN KAMI BERDUAAAAAA!"


	2. Chapter 2 : Tuan atau Babu?

Senbasa School Live

Haloo! Ketemu lagi dengan saya, Sakazaki Rikou the newcomer. Saya mau ngelanjutin cerita nih minna-san. Mohon bantuannya ya!

Hari ini dipastikan rate T!

Disclaimer : SenBasa bukan punya saya. Mereka punya Capcom (serakah amat.. bagi-bagi dikit napa?). Kalau punya saya.. hem.. Mas Mun udah ngenes banget pastinya..

(Masamune : *crooot!* *minum sake langsung nyembur*)

**Warning!** Typoo, humor garing khas tempe busuk. Karakter favorit anda ternistakan atau dapet imajinasi yang MENGERIKAN...

Silahkan menikmati cerita..

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 : Fighting! NAGA MASAK AZAI! (PDKT Step 1)<p>

Kelas 2-2 sedang sepi amat pembaca..

_13 Oktober 2014._

(Reader : gegara lu nistain ketua kelasnya.. mereka jadi nggak mau masuk sekolah, takut lu nistain mereka juga..)

"Mau kemana?" tanya Kasuga ngeliat Shingen Takeda keluar dari kelas.

"Badan gua enggak enak. Gua sakit, mesti ke UKS.." kata Shingen sambil melangkah loyo ke UKS dengan enggak awesome. Sudah enggak ada lagi cewek-cewek yang nereakin dia.. udah enggak ada lagi hadiah-hadiah bejibun dari fan-nya. Udah enggak ada lagi wajah kagum (dan iri) kalau ngeliat wajahnya. Yang ada hanya JIJIK and ENGGAK AWESOME.

"Sakit sakit.. sakit wajah lu tu nggak mungkin bisa sembuh pe'a.." gumam Motochika. Jujur aja, sebenarnya dia dari dulu udah ngiri ama yang bernama 'SHINGEN TAKEDA' (DULU).

Tapi sekarang... dia benar-benar bisa tertawa (nista) dengan tergelak-gelak sampe guling-guling, kayang, sit up, pull up, squat jump sampe push up sambil lempar-lemparan jangkar di rumah karena mengingat wajah Shingen yang telah (secara tidak langsung dia) rusak.

Yukimura sedang menyebarkan aura suram ke seluruh kelas.. sumpah.. ini 11 12 ama suasana berkabung saat pemakamannya Shingen Takeda (sayang dicerita ini dia belum mati. Iya mati... mati gaya maksud saya..)

"Danna... yang semangat nggak bisa napa?" tanya Sasuke yang ternyata juga merasa aneh karena tiba-tiba Yukimura langsung terdiam seratus juta bahasa.

"Enggak mungkin.. Sas..." jawab Yukimura loyo.

Kasuga lama-lama juga enggak enak sama hawanya Yukimura.

Nagamasa? Nagamasa... loh? Nagamasa kok nggak ada ya?

* * *

><p>Kita nilep ke rumah keluarga Oda nyok...<p>

"Nii-samaaaaaa! Cepetan mandinya enggak bisa ya?" tanya Oichi sambil nggedor-nggedor pintu (OOC? Enggak waktu Oichi lagi enggak waras *dicekek dark hand*)

"Bentar Ichi sayang.. (huuueeeek! *Author muntaber*) kakak baru cukuran loh.. belum mandi ama lulurannya.." saut Nobunaga dari dalem. Masyaallah.. cukuran aja makan waktu 2 jam ==".

(Author : Reader.. bisa kebayang nggak Nobunaga kalo enggak punya kumis kaya gimana?)

"APAAAAA! NII-SAMA MAO LULURAN JUGA! Ya ampun nii-sama.. Oichi mah. Sekalipun cewek jarang luluran.. nii-sama kan cowok mana luluran nanti kalo ketahuan Nou-senpai mah kumaha?" tanya Oichi.

"Yeee.. Nii-sama itu luluran karena Nii-sama itu udah enggak mandi sejak 10 bulan yang lalu Oichi... bolot-bolotnya kan nyumpel enggak enak dirasa woi!" jawab Nobunaga.

"Kalo emang bolotnya enggak enak dirasa kenapa kagak mandi!" tanya Oichi kesel.

Karena ditembak dari dalem kamar mandi. Akhirnya Oichi pun terpaksa berangkat ke sekolah sendirian. Biasanya kan kakaknya Nobunaga yang duduk di kelas 3 yang nganterin dia.

Oichi mencoba berjalan ke halte bus. Sayang disana enggak ada bus bertengger (woi! Mang burung!). Oichi pun memandang pasrah jam tangannya yang tinggal 10 menit lagi sebelum bel masuk.

"Hai Ichi.."

Oichi pun menoleh ke sumber suara. Terlihatlah Nagamasa dengan motor Nin*a K*wasak*nya sedang mengenakan helm.

"Aku bantu boleh?" tanya Nagamasa sambil melipat tangan di dada. Berusaha se-cool mungkin untuk percobaan PDKT terang-terangan. Padahal, di dalemnya dia udah gigit bibir biar enggak nge-ces...

"Bantu apa akang?"

_BUSYEEEETTTTT! ELO DIPANGGIL AKANG AMA GEBETAN LOEEE! NAGAMASA AZAI EMANG HEBUAAATTT! _Puji Nagamasa dalem ati tentang dirinya sendiri.

"Ya bantu ke sekolah lah.. emang kamu mau telat ke sana?" tanya Nagamasa. "Iya.. iya boleh sih kang.. Akang Nagamasa baik deh..."

"Kenapa kok ada asep di atas kepala akang? Akang kepanasan? Sini Ichi cepot helm-nya biar kagak kepanasan.." kata Ichi ngeliat asep nyembul dari atas kepala Nagamasa. Dia enggak tau kalau sebenarnya Nagamasa udah kebakar dari tadi karena dirinya..

_Elo bakal semotor ama gebetan loe.. dia bakal pegang pinggang elo.. jarak elo enggak nyampe setengah meter ama dia.. oh mai gat!_

"Kang?"

"Iya Ichi, enggak papa kok. Ichi naek aja buruan, entar terlambat.." kata Nagamasa. Oichi nurut sama Nagamasa terus naik dan pegang pinggang Nagamasa (Ceillahhh! Kayak manten baru aja nih ehem..).

Nagamasa udah sekuat tenaga mendem ilernya (sekalian ingusnya) supaya kagak keluar. _Stay-calm-and-cool-in-front-off-Oichi_. Gitu prinsipnya.

Tanpa dia sadari ada sepasang mata (nista) yang ngeliat momen dua orang tersebut. "Hem... menarik juga nih.."

* * *

><p>Kelas 2-1 pun enggak kalah sepi ama kelas sebelahnye.<p>

Semejak si Masmun make eyepacth akibat insiden kemarin. Katak(ura) Kojuuro sama sekali enggak bergeming. Biasanya kopel yang satu ini yang paling rame..

Mitsunari ketawa sinis ngeliat kedua orang itu. Sekarang Masamune udah enggak ada bedanya ama Motochika si Maho dari kelas sebelah. Soalnya Masamune benci banget ama Motochika, sama satu lagi setan merah yang dulu waktu mereka masih kelas satu.

Mereka di MOS bersaing minta tanda tangan dari seluruh kakak kelas, guru, dan juga staff sekaligus cleaning service.

Saat lomba agustusan, mereka seimbang dalam lomba balap karung, panjat pinang, bakiak fir'aun, lomba kelereng estafet, ngemasukin botol ke dalam jarum (eh, kebalik ya?) dan lain-lain ampe waktu pembagian hadiah pun mereka masih rebutan dan terjadi pertengkaran habis-habisan yang berlangsung samalam suntuk.

Dan masih banyak lagi...

"Eh, Oichi. Baru dateng ya? Tumben amat.." tanya Motonari yang ngeliat Oichi mepet datengnya.

"Iya.. tadi ada kendala sedikit.." bales Oichi. Dia pun ngeliat ada aura serem di meja samping meja yang biasa Oichi pake buat duduk. Yang tak lain, tak enggak, tak bukan, tak disangka-sangka dan tak direka, dan tak (apalagi pe'a? Udah sono cepet lanjutin!) merupakan meja MasKojur.

"Jangan duduk di sono dulu Oichi.. entar kamu ketularan Masamune loh.." kata Motonari.

"La trus duduk dimana dong?" tanya Oichi bingung.

"Heh Mot, elu mau bilang ke Oichi buat duduk di samping elo?" tanya Mitsunari.

"Hah? Enggak? Enggak woi!" kata Motonari.

"Kok elu bisa bilang gitu?" tanya Motonari.

"Habisnya kan secara enggak ada bangku lain selain bangku yang biasa di pake Oichi buat duduk. Kalo mau duduk sama gua mah najis, musti sama elu. Udah, ngaku aja deh. Elu mau PDKT ama Oichi kan?" tanya Mitsunari sinis.

"DEMI KE-MAHOANNYA MOTOCHIKA YANG KAGAK MUNGKIN BISA ILANG.. sumpah, gua kagak mungkin ngelakuin hal kayak gitu ama Oichi!" kata Motonari ngebela diri.

"Yang mau PDKT ama Oichi tuh Nagamasa! Jangan sok enggak tau dah! Emang siapa yang enggak tau kalau NAGAMASA TU SUKA AMA OICHI!" tanya Motonari dengan jelas.

"AP-apa!" gumam Oichi..

"Jadi.. Akang Nagamasa tu..."

* * *

><p>Balik ke kelas 2-2.<p>

"Telinga gue panas..." kata Nagamasa ngelus-ngelus telinganya. (Lah? Bukannya dari tadi elu udah kobong ha?)

"Heh.. Nagamasa.. kamu lagi berusaha PDKT ke Oichi ya.." kata Motochika dengan nada usil yang bisa bikin cewek manapun merinding.

"Hah! Enggak! Emang ada buktinya!" kata Nagamasa.

"Kemarin.." jawab Motochika sama Sasuke bareng. Belakangan ini dua orang itu memang agak kompak... bisa jadi kopel baru nih...

"I-itu.."

"Tenang aja mamen.. gua ngedukung elo sepenuhnya kok.. suerr!" kata Motochika.

"Beneran nih?" tanya Nagamasa.

"Iya, aku juga mas bro.." kata Sasuke nggabung ke percakapan.

"Eh, emang apa alasan elu berdua ngedukung gua?" tanya Nagamasa sedikit curiga.

"Karena elu nggak kayak Kasuga. Elu serius, la Kasuga? Ngaku aja enggak. Padahal udah keliatan. Bikin kita gemes ngawinin dia ama Kenshin-senpai.." kata Motochika sambil berusaha menghalangi kunai Kasuga menggunakan jangkar.

Saat Istirahat.

"Heh, jadi elu Shingen Takeda yang 'sekarang'" tanya Masamune saat mereka ketemu di kantin.

"Jangan bahas masalah ini.." kata Shingen sambil menatap Masamune. "Lah, mata lu kemana Mun?" tanya Shingen.

"Itu... gegara Sup Katak(ura) Bakar Goreng Mentega... sialan.. pulang nanti akan kusate dia.." jawab Masamune.

"Tapi.. eyepacth ini keren juga mamen.. hem... keliatannya enggak buruk juga punya satu mata.." kata Masamune ber-nasis ria di depan cermin.

"Elu mending.. la gua. Gegara si Yukimura itu.. dasar.. jadi babu pinteran dikit kek.." Shingen ngedumel.

"He, jadi babu lu si Yukimura sialan itu bego? Yeh.. dia emang bego sih.. tapi masih begoan babu gua.." kata Masamune.

"Heh, ayo kita lihat siapa yang lebih bego... YUKIMUURRAAAAA!"

NGIEEEEEENGGG!

CKIITTTTT!

"YUKIMURA!"

"OYAKATA-SAAMMMAAA!"

"YUKIMURA!"

"OYAKATA-SAMA!"

"Ini!"

"Apa ini oyakata-sama?" tanya Yukimura melihat benda di tangannya.

"Itu permen versi terbaru.."

"Loh, kok bentuknya seperti koin Oyakata-sama?"

"Itu emang koin pe'a!"

BUUUUUKKKKK!

_***Yukimura pun melayang 10 meter diatas permukaan tanah... dan... JATUH DENGAN MUKA DULUAN SODARA-SODARA!***_

Masamune sweatdrop, "Emang si sialan Yukimura itu lebih bego dari Katak(ura)"

"Yukimura! Sekarang belikan aku mobil dengan uang 100 yen itu! kau mengerti!"

"Tentu saja Oyakata-sama!"

"Berangkat!"

NGIEEEEEENGGG!

"Nah, gimana Date Masamune?" tanya Shingen.

"Ya.. dia memang bodoh.. sekarang giliranku.. KOJURO!"

"ya! Masamune-sama?"

"Kamu.. kamu sekarang pulang ke rumah.. dan pastikan aku ada di rumah atau tidak! Go now!"

"Ya!"

NGIEEEEEEEEEEEEEENGGG!

"Nah.. begoan siapa?" tanya Masamune. Tak lama kemudian, dua orang itu ngakak bersama.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu, diluar sekolah.<p>

"Ho.. Katakura-dono!"

"Yukimura-dono!"

"Sedang apa disini?" tanya Yukimura.

"Aku sedang di perintah oleh tuanku yang sedikit... bego?"

"Loh?"

"Hei, jangan bilang ke Masamune-sama ya.." kata Katakura.

"Jangan khawatir Katakura-dono.." kata Yukimura.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena belakangan ini tuanku juga sedang sedikit bego.."

"Bagaimana bisa seperti itu?"

"Kau tau, dia menyuruhku membeli sebuah mobil dengan uang 100 yen. Apa itu mustahil Katakura-dono?" tanya Yukimura sambil memperlihatkan pada Katakura 'uang' pemberian Shingen.

"Tentu saja mustahil.. tapi Masamune-sama lebih bego lagi.. Dia menyuruhku untuk pulang ke rumah dan memastikan apakah aku ada di rumah atau tidak. Bukankah sudah jelas dia ada di sekolah?" kata Katakura.

"Tak kusangka kita sehati Katakura-dono.."

"Ya, Yukimura-dono.."

Mereka pun ngakak bersama.

* * *

><p>Author : Selesaiii!<p>

Reader : *pokerface*

Author : garing? Maaf ya, oh ya! Mari kita membalas review yang ada disini!

**Meaaa :**

Ya, maafkan saya. Meaaaa-san. Saya enggak bisa membuat adegan fujoshi nya Shingen sama Masamune.

Motochika : ayo thor.. biar aku ajari bagaimana cara membuat adegan yaoi..

Author : No! Minggir lu! Bajak laut mesum!

**Rick de Power :**

Makasih.. terus dukung saya ya, sekalipun humor saya semakin lama semakin garing..

**Dissa-CHAlovers** :

Ini aku jelasin gimana cara PDKT Nagamasa ke Oichi yang lebih mainstream. Makasih udah nge-review!

**AlayChildern :**

Maafkan saya... saya belum bisa ngemunculin di rambut sulak itu.. (baca : Mitsunari). Chapter depan aja oke? Terimakasih udah ngeriview!

**Guest :**

Iya.. makasih udah nge-review.

:

Makasih udah nge-review! Ini saya lanjutin kok!

MAKASIH YA MINNNAAA!

* * *

><p>Omake :<p>

"Sakazaki Rikou-dono! Lu belum puas nge-nistain Oyakata-sama gua! Lu nistain gua juga! RASAKAN INI!"

Sakazaki : *weits.. nggak kena :P*


	3. Chapter 3 : Rambut Mitsunari Heh?

SenBasa School Live

Halo! Ketemu lagi dengan saya Sakazaki Rikou the newcomer. Saya mau ngelanjutin penpik ini. mohon kerjasamanya! *bow!*

Chapter kali ini dipastikan termasuk Rate T!

Disclaimer : Sengoku Basara bukan punya saya. Mereka punya CAPCOM sama Devil May Cry. Kalo misalkan mereka punya saya. Masamune-san sama Vergil-san udah ngenes banget.

(Masamune : *nggeblak*)

(Vergil : *kejedot*)

Warning : Typoo, gaje, humor garing khas tempe busuk.

Ada beberapa peraturan yang harus ditaati saat membaca fanfic ini :

Yakinlah anda tidak salah baca dan saya tidak salah tulis.

Siapkan pokerface. Karena humor saya garing, khas tempe busuk.

Silahkan menikmati cerita!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 : Rambut Mitsunari heh?<p>

Di pagi hari sebelum berangkat ke sekolah. Mitsunari ngaca ke cermin dan memerhatikan rambutnya yang-

(Author : Ubanan..)

(Mitsunari : heh, author rese.. lu jangan nambah kesan rambut gua makin...)

(Author : Nista?)

(Mitsunari : lu siap mati?)

(Author : enggak, gue siap nistain elo..)

(Mitsunari : LO TU EMANG!)

(Author : apa? Protes? Gua jadiin ganjelan pintu sama Yukimura baru tau rasa lu ye..)

(Mitsunari pun bungkam..)

"MITSUNARRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

NGGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGG!

BLAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!

"Siapa lo! Lo niat ngehancurin rumah gue terus buat gue budeg sekalian! Hah! Mane lo hah! Mane!" kata Mitsunari dengan keras tanpa tahu siapa yang dia teriakin. Karena pria ubanan itu (digiles Mitsunari) sedang merapihkan rambutnya yang indah berkilau..

(Tunggu dulu Reader-san! Yakinlah saya enggak salah tulis dan anda tidak salah baca! Itulah yang perlu anda tekankan saat membaca fanfic ini..)

"Mitsunari..."

Mitsunari bungkam.. dia sepertinya kenal banget sama suara ini...

"Teganya dikau.." lanjut suara tersebut.

Mitsunari pun mulai mampu melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Itu adalah Tadakatsu Honda dan Ieyasu Tokugawa menungganginya.

"MITSUNARI JAHAAAAATTTTTTTT!"

"TIDAK! IEYASU! TUNGGUUUUUUUUU!"

Mereka pun lari-larian laksana seorang cowok yang mengejar ceweknya karena salah paham ngira nenek-nenek tukang jamu yang nungging di depan rumah si cowok adalah simpenan si cowok.

(Mitsunari : *PLAK!* Hiraukan!)

* * *

><p>Kelas 2-1.<p>

_15 Oktober 2014._

_Dengan surat ini, kami menyatakan. Bahwa anak (?) kami yang bernama __Katakura Kojuuro__ enggak bisa masuk sekolah karena __sakit__. Demikian pemberitahuan dari kami. Semoga dimaklumi ketidak hadirannya._

_Wassalam._

"Mun.." panggil Motonari. "Biar gue tebak. Si Katak itu bisa enggak masuk sekolah karena kemarin elo ngasih dia War Dance di pantat kan?" kata Motonari.

"Iya.. terus kenapa?" tanya Masamune. Setelah itu dia ketawa nista. Mari kita putar flashback kenapa Kojuuro bisa enggak masuk sekolah.

_Flashback : On._

_Setelah Yukimura dan Kojuuro menyatakan ke-nistaan masing-masing. Enggak disangka-sanga kalau ternyata Masamune juga keluar sekolah karena pengen beli dango. Dan ternyata.. dia mendengar semuanya..._

"_Kojuuro..."_

"_Hah! Masamune-sama!"_

"_Apa tadi kau bilang ha? Bego? Gua Masamune Date ini bego?"_

"_Enggak! Masamune-sama salah paham! Tolong dengarkan saya!"_

"_SHUT UP! WAR DAAAAAAAAANNCCCCEEEEEEEEEE!"_

_Dan kalian tau kenapa kok Motonari bisa tau alasan Kojuuro nggak masuk karena War Dance?_

_Karena War Dance tersebut telah menghancurkan kantin dan saat itu Motonari ada di dalamnya. Alhasil rambutnya pun botak sebelah dan pakaiannya hancur semua..._

"_APPPPAAAAAAAHHHHH!"_

_Baiklah, mari kita sensor Motonari dengan Nichirin. (Lu bego apa gimana? Entar kalo Motonari malah gosong gimana?)._

"Lu harus membayar tentang apa yang telah elu lakukan kepada gue Masamune Date..." kata Motonari menyiapkan Holahop raksasanya. (Gila, tiap hari bawa kayak gituan. Punggung enggak encok mas?)

"Huh.. elo harusnya juga kena ucapan terimakasih gua karena telah ngilangin mata kanan gua.."

Dan tak lama kemudian. Tidak diragukan lagi kalau ada pertukaran kata 'hiyat ciyat' dari dalam kelas itu..

* * *

><p>Kelas 2-2.<p>

"Yukimura enggak masuk?" tanya Motochika. "Entahlah.. dari pagi dia ngilang dan enggak ada kabarnya.." kata Sasuke. Mereka kemudian langsung memerhatikan kembali apa yang diajarkan Hideyoshi-sensei.

"Dan pada akhirnya.."

Tok.. Tok...

"Masuk.." kata Hideyoshi dan beberapa murid yang lain. Tampaklah figur seorang cowok berambut coklat pendek yang tinggi. Sekitar 185 cm-an, dia cakep dengan kulit yang flawless banget. Kayak make foundation padahal enggak. (Dijamin ngiri cowok-cowok)

"Siapa kamu?" tanya Hideyoshi.

"Simpenannya Author.."

"AAPUUUUAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! WUHAAAAAAAATTTT! AUTHOR RESE ITU JUGA PUNYA SIMPANAN COWOK CAKEEEEPPP! NGGAK SALAH TUUUUUUUUH!"

"Ya enggaklah.. gitu aja percaya.. Sakazaki aja enggak pernah suka ama cowok gimana mo punya simpenan... oh ya, dan makasih udah ngatain gua cakep.." kata cowok itu nyante.

"La trus kamu siapa?"

"Shen Young.. gua temen masa kecilnya Sakazaki.." Kata cowok itu. Para murid pun saling berpandangan.

"Enggak nanya?" tanya Motochika.

"Status?" tanya Kasuga. Disudahi dengan kata "Ups!"

"Jomblo. Tujuanku kesini ya Cuma mau ngasi suratnya Yukimura.. udah ya, bye.." kata Shen sambil memberikan surat ke atas meja guru dan pergi begitu saja.

"Kasuga, lo kenapa? Lu mau sama dia?" tanya Sasuke. Kasuga Cuma blushing.

Mereka pun menyerbu surat itu.

_15 Oktober 2014_

_Dengan ini, Author menyatakan. Kalau :_

_Nama : Sanada Genjirou Yukimura._

_Keterangan : Babu Shingen Takeda, Rival Masamune Date, dan setan merah tukang teriak._

_Tidak bisa masuk sekolah karena : Ada alasan khusus yang enggak boleh kalian tau. Kalian tanya dan kalian pedulikan._

_Tertanda :_

_Author._

"Surat macam apa ini?" tanya Motochika.

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

Hening..

He-(Lu mau nulis Hening lagi. Gua bacok lu.)

"YEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Nagamasa : MERDEKAAAAAAAAAA!

Kasuga : ENGGAK ADA TERIAKAN NISTA...

Motochika : ENGGAK ADA LAGI PENGGANGGU..

Shingen : DAN ENGGAK ADA LAGI YANG PERLU DITONJOK..

Sasuke : PLUS ENGGAK ADA LAGI YANG PERLU DIINGETIN!

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Mereka pun berpesta pora dan merayakan hari tersebut sebagai 1 Hari Tanpa Yukimura Sanada.

"DIEEEEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMMMM!"

Semuanya diam. Mereka lupa kalau masih ada sensei mereka yang bernama Hideyoshi Toyotomi. Badan segede gitu kalian lupain? Mainstream amat..

* * *

><p>Ke kelas 2-1 yok..<p>

Mitsunari datang dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Dia udah kesel mengejar Ieyasu dan datang ke sekolah nyaris telat. Diseret guru BK killer dan diceramahin selama 3 jam penuh.. lari sepanjang luas lapangan sekolah mereka sampai 5 kali dan dijemur hormat kebendera 2.5 jam... kasian amat..

Sampai di kelas. Untung yang ngajar Hanbei.. kakak angkatnya. Kalau enggak, pastinya dia udah makin ngenes lagi...

"Eh.. Mitsunari.. ayo nak.. sini masuk.." kata Hanbei pada Mitsunari. Hanbei itu udah 99.5% mendekati cewek. Kurang masalah gendernya doank.

"Heh, Mitsunari telat ye.." kata Masamune dengan nada mengejek. "Diem lu, kembarannya Motochika.." balas Mitsunari.

"Apa? Bilang sekali lagi."

"Kembarannya si MOTOCHIKA CHOUSUKABE SI BAJAK LAUT MAHO dari kelas sebelah.. puas lu?" tanya Mitsunari.

"Oh.. ngajak berantem.." tanya Masamune.

"HEI DATE MASAMUNE! LU BERANI NGEJEK ADEK GUA! GUA CIUM LAGI BARU TAU RASA LU YA!" ancam Hanbei dengan nada horror.

Deg!

Semuanya pun sweatdrop mendengar pengakuan maho secara tidak langsung dari Hanbei. Keliatannya kalo mau nyari Maho enggak usah jauh-jauh ampe kelas sebelah deh.. la disini udah ada guru Maho..

"Jadi.. si Masamune itu udah pernah.. dicium.. ama... si Hanbei..." gumam Mitsunari. Dia kemudian ngakak ampe nggak sengaja kesandung kakinya Masamune (sengaja kok.. Masamune aja diem kalo diece? Mainstream amat..) dan kepalanya masuk ke dalam empang penuh lem.

"WAKS!" semua orang disana cengo. Setelah beberapa saat. Mitsunari pun mengangkat kepalanya.

"GYAAAAAHHAAHAHHHAAAAA! RAMBUT LU KENAPA MITSUNARI!" kontan semua cowok disana ngakak histeris. Terutama Masamune, dia bahkan secara enggak sengaja melakukan gaya ngakak yang sama kayak Motochika. Push up, salto, kayang, pull up, shit up, squat jump dan sebagainya..

"RAMBUT MITSUNARI JADI RAMBUT PENSSIIIIIILLLLLLL!"

"RAMBUT GUAAAAAAAAAAA!"

_***dan itulah asal-usul kenapa rambut Mitsunari jadi seperti yang kita tahu.. padahal dulunya rambutnya kayak Kadaj Final Fantasy*..**_

* * *

><p>Omake :<p>

Kasuga : eh, beneran enggak sih. Si Shen itu temen masa kecil elo?

Sakazaki : iya, emang kenapa ama Shen? Lu mau ama dia?

Kasuga : Eh! Enggak Cuma..

Sakazaki : tenang aja.. enggak heran gua.. gua bukan orang yang mulutnya ember juga..

Kasuga : Kok enggak heran?

Sakazaki : tiap hari ngantri yang namanya fan-fannya Shen pengen tau lebih lanjut soal dia karena dia itu orangnya diemm.. mulu.. mana mukanya galau lagi..

Kasuga : sumpe lo?

Sakazaki : emang gua orangnya suka nipu?

Kasuga : enggak sih..

Sakazaki : saran gua sih jangan sekarang deh PDKT ama Shen. Dia lagi ada masalah..

Kasuga : masalah apa?

Sakazaki : Rahasia~

* * *

><p>Akhirnya selesai! Maaf, pasti yang kali ini garing ya.. maaf.. saya kehabisan ide reader...<p>

Baiklah! Waktunya membalas review!

**Meaaa :**

Sorry ya Meaaa. Makasih udah ngakak karena cerita saya. Saya memang kadang ada Typoo. Tapi, makasih udah ngakak. Mungkin chapter ini kamu kurang ngakak karena saya ada beberapa masalah dan memutuskan untuk menyegarkan pikiran dengan apdet panpik.

**Dissa-CHAlovers :**

Makasih Dissa-san. Maaf, mungkin kali ini kamu kurang ngakak. Tapi, saya mohon Dissa-san tetep dukung saya meskipun makin lama humor saya makin garing. Thanks ya..

**Rick de Power : **

Makasih buat pujiannya. Maaf, mungkin kali ini kamu kurang ngakak..

**AlayChildern :**

Makasih buat reviewnya. Maaf, mungkin kali ini kamu kurang ngakak. Moga sukses dengan UTS kamu ya.. ini. Aku bawain chapter khusus Mitsunari. Maafkan saya kalo garing.. maaf ya..

** Putri sofyana:**

Iya.. emang si Masmun munculnya jarang. Maaf kalo garing... saya sedang banyak masalah..

**L w Bunga : **

Makasih buat reviewnya! Saya bukan author hebat kok..

**AmarisMayRay :**

Makasih buat reviewnya. Maaf, sekarang saya enggak bisa menepati janji saya seperti pesan saya ke Amaris-san. Maafkan saya..

MAKASIH MINNAA!


	4. Chapter 4 : Kenshin Uesugi VS Shen Young

SenBasa School Live.

Yap! Ketemu lagi ama saya Sakazaki Ri-oke... kalian pasti udah tahu... tolong galon *itnya jangan dilempar ke saya..

Hari ini.. saya kurang yakin buat ngasih Rate T.. entah karena apa..

(All character SenBasa : *merinding* lu mau apain kita Sakazaki?)

Ya.. semoga masih aman..

(All Character SenBasa : kalo misal kita disuruh saling 'ngapa-ngapain'. Kita gotong lo rame-rame ke liang lahat!)

Ho.. jadi kalian berani ngelawan gua? Baiklah.. keliatannya enggak perlu ditutupin lagi.. alasan kenapa si Sanada Yukimura enggak masuk sekolah...

_**Sebelum berlanjut, mari kita lihat alasan kenapa Yukimura enggak masuk kemarin.**_

"Sakazaki-dono!" kata Yukimura sambil mendarat dengan mulusnya di lantai rumah. Sakazaki diam enggak bergeming, dia tetap fokus sama coklat panasnya.

"Sakazaki-dono! Apakah cerita yang akan datang nanti akan membuat saya menjadi bintang bersama Oyakata-sama?" tanya Yukimura dramatis. Sakazaki meliriknya sedikit.

"Enggak.."

"Hah! Lalu siapa? Dan apa cerita anda?" tanya Yukimura.

"Yang akan menjadi karakter utama adalah Mitsunari Ishida.." (silakan mengingat kembali chapter 3).

"AAAAPAAAAAAAA!"

"KENAPA HARUS MITSUNARI ISHIDA-DONO YANG JADI KARAKTER UTAMA! KENAPA! KENAPA!"

Seketika aura hitam menyelimuti ruangan itu.

Yukimura menelan ludah, sepertinya dia sudah melakukan kesalahan fatal dengan Sakazaki.

"Baiklah.. akan kulakukan sendiri.. tapi sebagai gantinya.." Sakazaki mengeluarkan sejumlah rantai dan mendatangi Yukimura dengan wajah ditekuk...

"HI-HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Sakazaki-dono! Tolong lepaskan saya!" kata Yukimura sambil berusaha menggerak-gerakkan badannya.

"Diam! Orang-orang seperti kau baiknya dibeginikan saja! Kau harus jadi hiasan pintuku mulai sekarang!" kata Sakazaki sambil mengayun-ngayunkan guntingnya.

Yukimura saat ini sedang digantung terbalik. Dengan pakaian yang tinggal kolornya saja bergambar macan dan naga berhiaskan lope-lope. Tega juga si newcomer ini..

"Hm.. cerita yang satu ini akan hebat..." gumam Sakazaki. "GYAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!"

Langit pun seketika mengeluarkan petir.

Nah... masih mau ngelawan?

(All Character SenBasa : *bungkam*)

Disclaimer : SenBasa bukan punya saya. Mereka punya Capcom. Ceritanya punya saya.

(Sasuke : jadi Shen bukan punya elo?)

Bukan..

(Sasuke : gitu ya.. jadi masih belum aman nih..)

Silahkan menikmati cerita!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 : Kenshin Uesugi VS Shen Young<p>

"Kasuga ya..." gumam Kenshin.

"Hoy! Kenshin!" kata Keiji sambil meloncat masuk ke kelas 3-1.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kenshin.

"Gua dapet kabar penting nih Masbro.." kata Keiji sambil duduk di samping Kenshin.

"Kabar apaan?"

"Kamu tau Shen Young?" tanya Keiji.

"Shen Young?"

"Itu... yang bikin seluruh siswi di sekolah tereak-tereak gaje! Kemarin! Dia tinggi terus mata sama rambutnya coklat!"

"Oh.. cowok tak diundang itu ya?"

"Iya.."

"Memangnya kenapa sama si Shen Young?"

"Kasuga kayaknya suka sama dia.. mungkin sih.. aku juga nggak tau. Tapi denger-denger dia sempet ngaku jadi simpanannya Sakazaki.. si Author rese itu..."

PRAAAAAANGGGGGG!

Mereka berdua bungkam. Setelah jendela di pecahkan. Ujung rantai yang tajam seperti rancung terlihat. Mereka menelan ludah terus langsung gigit jari. Itu adalah jenis rantai yang sama seperti yang digunakan Author mengikat Yukimura buat jadi hiasan depan pintu rumahnya..

"Baiklah.. udah aman kok.. lanjutin.." kata Kenshin setelah beberapa jam.

"Tapi, sekalipun belum pasti statusnya.. kamu harus tetap siap-siap. Kalau PDKT ama Kasuga kamu Cuma secuil demi secuil.. bisa-bisa dia diembat orang lain loh.." kata Keiji dengan nada horror.

Kenshin pun diam. Keiji menyesal dengan ucapannya. "Eh.. bro.. gua punya ide nih.. mau ikut nggak?" tanya Keiji.

* * *

><p>"KYAAAAAAA!"<p>

"TAMPANNYAAAA!"

"DIA CAKEP BANGEEETTT!"

"Itu pasti dia! Ayo kita hampiri dia!" kata Keiji sambil menarik Kenshin. Benar saja, sosok yang sedang diteriakin para cewek adalah seorang cowok tinggi berambut coklat. Padahal tu cowok Cuma lewat di depan supermarket doank loh..

"Anu.. Shen Young?" tanya Kenshin.

Yang punya nama menoleh, memang benar itu Shen.

_Buset.. cakep banget orangnya.. kayak anggota boyband persis.. kalo gini mah. Kasuga udah enggak mustahil kalo diembat.. _pikir mereka berdua.

"Iya?" tanya Shen.

"Bisa bicara sebentar?"

* * *

><p>"Hah?"<p>

Sakazaki diam sejenak setelah cukup heran. Dia memikirkan masukan ketiga cowok dihadapannya dengan matang.

"Baiklah.. jika itu mau kalian sih aku enggak masalah. Tapi masak harus aku yang jadi juri kalian berdua?" tanya Sakazaki sambil memandangi Shen, Keiji dan Kenshin satu-satu.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Ini adalah ujian cinta.." kata Keiji sambil menatap Kenshin.

"Kalau Shen?" tanya Sakazaki.

Shen hanya diam, lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah.. kita sudah sepakat. Kalau begitu! Kontes ini dimulai!"

* * *

><p>"Kalian akan aku beri tugas-tugas.. yang paling baik dalam menyelesaikan tugas itu. Akan menjadi pemenang dari kontes ini.." kata Sakazaki sambil menyerahkan sebuah kertas.<p>

"Ayo Kenshin! Demi Kasuga loh!" kata Keiji menyemangati Kenshin.

Kedua orang itu pun melihat tugas pertama.

_**First Task : Buktikan gender Motonari Mouri dari kelas 2-1 adalah cowok..**_

Seketika Shen dan Kenshin saling berpandangan.

* * *

><p>Bagian Kenshin :<p>

"Motonari dari kelas 2-1.. sudah jelas dia cowok kan? Kenapa harus disuruh membuktikan?" gumam Kenshin.

Dia pun melangkah menuju tempat yang biasa digunakan Motonari. Yaitu rooftop, kira-kira ngapain ya si Motonari disana?

"Ah..."

Deg!

"Pilling gue kagak enak..." Kenshin pun merapat ke dinding. Dia mendengar sebuah suara mengerikan tadi dan sangat tidak enak didengar.

"Oh... Motochika.."

Deg!

Kenshin makin lama makin horror.. pikirannya udah kemana-mana.. pergi ke afrika.. lalu ke australia.. bermalam di mina.. lalu melempar jumroh. (la? Kok nyambung ke Haji?).

"Kenapa kau begitu tampan... Kyaaaaa!"

Kenshin semakin tidak percaya..

Yang pertama.. adalah suara desahan mengerikan..

Yang kedua.. panggilan terhadap Motochika. Yang sudah tidak diragukan lagi ke mesumannya.

Lalu yang terakhir...

Suara fangirling yang jelas merupakan suara Motonari.

"Oh mai gat..." Kenshin menutup mulutnya. "Aku nggak yakin akan menang melawan Shen.."

* * *

><p>Bagian Shen :<p>

Shen mengintai dari lantai bawah yang bisa melihat rooftop. Dia sudah berusaha keras menahan eneg agar tidak muntah melihat tingkah Motonari yang tidak jelas.

"Yes! Akhirnya dia ke kamar mandi! Obat mules gua ternyata manjur juga.." gumam Shen lirih saat melihat Motonari mulai memegangi perutnya karena mules.

* * *

><p>Bagian Kenshin :<p>

"Aduh.."

Kenshin udah pasrah menerima nasib kalah. Mendengar keluhan nista dari Motonari.

"Ke kamar mandi dulu ah.."

"Kamar mandi? Jangan-jangan..."

Kenshin melirik sedikit ke arah Motonari. Dia melihat orang bertubuh ramping itu memegangi perunya. Seketika pikirannya langsung berjalan..

"Jangan-jangan.." Kenshin menutup mulutnya. "Jangan-jangan Motochika 'nganu-nganuin' si Motonari ampe hamil? Terus sekarang dia merasakan mual akibat hamil? Oh tidaaaakkkkkk!"

Pesan moral : jangan terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan.

* * *

><p>BTW.. si Shen ngapain yes?<p>

"Kagak enak banget gua.. masa harus ngintip BAB-nya orang lain cuman karena tugas yang disebabkan oleh 2 orang tidak jelas itu?"

(Sakazaki : yang lo maksud bukan gua kan? *telepati*)

(Shen : ya bukanlah.. WOI! Jangan ngintip gua! Gua lagi di kamar mandi juga soalnya! Sejak kapan elo berubah jadi ngeres gitu!)

(Sakazaki : idih.. gua kan nelepati elo.. pikiran kamu aja yang aneh-aneh.. perasaan yang sering nyoba bikin gua ambigu elo dah -_-")

(Shen : *diem sejenak* jangan buka aib gua..)

Okeh. Bek tu de setori

"Oke.. kuatkan diri elo Shen Young.. elo bakalan ngelakuin ini sekali seumur hidup kok.." kata Shen sambil menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Dia kemudian mulai berani membuka papan yang digunakan untuk menutup lobang sejak awal dia buat di dinding kamar mandi yang dipake Motonari.

Preet~!...

_Oh mai gat..._

Shen langsung menggagalkan kembali aktivitasnya karena telah mendengar 'ledakan paling merdu di dunia' (baca : kentut). Apalagi kemudian diikuti oleh bau yang SEEENGG! (kalian tau maksud gua kan?).

_Oh tidaaaaakkkkkkk! _

Shen langsung terduduk lemas di lantai. Oh Ya Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa.. percepat dan ringankan semua ini..

Namun. Tak lama setelah itu, Shen tersenyum puas. "Oh ya.. gimana gua bisa lupa.. gua kan tadi masang kamera CCTV di masing-masing kamar mandi.. HOYEEEE! Gua bebas!"

* * *

><p>Sakazaki Cuma bisa sweatdrop mendengar cerita Shen maupun Kenshin.<p>

"Beneran itu si Moton cowok?" tanya Sakazaki.

"Iya! Suer! Gua enggak mau ngedengar kamu bilang enggak percaya Sakazaki.." kata Shen.

Sakazaki masih memikirkan pertimbangan tersebut secara matang.

"Kalo masih belum percaya.. gua setelin video yang gue dapet ke elo. Biar puas sekalian." Kata Shen dengan nada horror.

"IYA! IYA! GUA PERCAYA AMA LO!" kata Sakazaki ngeri ngedenger ancaman Shen.

"Enggak gitu juga kali.. enggak usah tereak juga gua denger.." kata Shen nyante. Sementara Sakazaki mulai merasakan ada yang aneh dengan temannya itu.

"Baiklah.. kalo gitu.. skor sudah ditetapkan.."

**SKOR : Kenshin : 0**

** Shen : 1.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Second Task : Buktikan apakah Hanbei pernah nyium Masamune apa enggak.. dan kapan itu terjadi!<strong>_

"Orang ini ya.." gumam Shen. "Kalau misalkan si Masmun itu kebukti pernah ciuman ama Hanbei.. kira-kira Sakazaki.. bakal jadi kayak apa ya..."

Bagian Kenshin :

"Gue harus gimana Keiji..." kata Kenshin sambil mewek ke Keiji. Mana Kenshin pake meluk Keiji segala lagi. (Lah?)

"Emangnya tugasnya apaan sih?" tanya Keiji sambil menyingkirkan

"Gue.. gua harus buktiin apakah Hanbei itu pernah nyium si Masmun apa enggakk.. gua harus gimana!" kata Kenshin.

"Ya.. oh ya!" Keiji menepuk jidatnya.

"APA?" tanya Kenshin.

* * *

><p>Bagian Shen :<p>

"Date Masamune?" tanya Shen. Date menoleh. "Who are you and what you want?" tanya Date.

"My name is Shen Young and i have some bussiness with you. Date Masamune.." balas Shen sambil memainkan matanya malas. Sebenarnya Shen adalah orang blasteran. Kecilnya dia masih keliatan Indonesia, makin gede makin kayak orang luar. Kulitnya putih susu dengan mata dan rambut coklat. Mana badannya tinggi banget. Kata Author sih, buyutnya orang Korea.

"Heh?" tanya Masamune, Shen menyeret Masamune menjauh dari kantin itu tanpa memedulikan kalau Masamune mengatainya macam-macam. (jangan ditiru yes..).

"Woi! Elu mau ngapain gua?" tanya Masamune.

"Mending gua seret elo daripada aib elo kebuka di tempat umum. Ngerti!" kata Shen sambil mengeluarkan death glare mautnya. Bahkan si Dokuganryuu ciut pada aura Shen.

_**TBC**_

_**To Be Continue..**_

* * *

><p>Omake :<p>

Sakazaki : tu orang kenapa sih?

Dia mulai memperhatikan sikap Shen yang aneh akhir-akhir ini..

"Dia kan enggak harusnya emosi gitu ama Masmun..." gumamnya lagi.

* * *

><p>Sakazaki : selesai!<p>

Reader : pokerface..

Sakazaki : Iya.. gua mesti kurang gila ya.. tapi alhamdulillah dah! Masalah saya udah agak longgar dan mood saya kembali!

Baiklah! Mari membalas review chapter yang lalu :

**Dissa-CHAlovers :**

Hoh.. ternyata kita sehati ya Dissa-san. Yah, makasih udah ngakak. Memang chapter lalu sangat singkat. Tapi, alhadulillah masalah saya sudah agak selesai.

**Meaaa :**

Kalo boleh tahu, kamu tinggal di kota mana? Oh ya, makasih udah ngakak karena cerita saya. Semoga hubungan sama temen-temen kamu tetap lancar..

**AmarisMayRay :**

Hei.. kamu niat ngedukung apa enggak sih? -_-

Oh ya, dan makasih buat review kamu yang membangkitkan ide nista saya! (ketawa nista)

Shen : perempuan kalo ketawa dijaga donk..

**L w bunga :**

Hehe.. jadi itu ya momen akihime sama sanada yukimura? Wow juga ya.. apalagi ada sasuke nyempil... (ketawa nista). Makasih udah nge review!

**AlayChildern :**

Iya, ini udah gua buatin. Sekalian menuhin requestnya Dissa-san. Makasih udah ngakak bin review!

MAKASIH MINNA!

Shen : dukung saya!

Kenshin : dukung saya juga!

Jangan lupa review ya! Mungkin ada masukan buat misi atau cerita berikutnya!


	5. Chapter 5 : Kenyataan2 mengejutkan!

SenBasa School Live.

Baiklah, ketemu lagi dengan Sakazaki Rikou (belakangan saya akhirnya memutuskan kalau) kalian boleh memanggil saya dengan Saki/Sakazaki/Rikou.

Hem... entah kenapa.. sepertinya chapter kali ini cukup... 'berbahaya'?

(All Character SenBasa : dzikir biar enggak dijadiin tumbal kenistaan)

Saya juga agak ragu memasang Rate T.

Oh ya, SenBasa punya Capcom! Kalau cerita ama ide (nista) punya saya.

Silahkan menikmati cerita!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 : Kenyataan-kenyataan mengejutkan~<p>

"Apa maksud lo?" tanya Masmun saat mereka sampai di tempat tujuan. Sebuah lorong sepi yang jarang digunakan siswa untuk bertransportasi (?)

"Nah, sekarang gua tanya elo satu hal... jawab yang jujur.." kata Shen.

"Emang pertanyaannya apaan?" tanya Masamune.

"Apa benar kamu ama si Hanbei pernah ciuman?"

"WHHHHAAAAATTTT THE DRAGOOOONNN (?)! WHAT THE HE**! WHAT THE.. apa! Gua enggak pernah!"

"Jujur lu!"

"Jujur atau apa?" tanya Masamune.

"Jujur atau gua bilangin ke orang-orang seluruh sekolah kalo Date Masamune selalu ngemut jempol saat tidur sambil ditemani Kojuuro..." kata Kenshin yang udah nongol sambil megang foto pose tidur si Masmun yang nista.

"APAAAAA! LU DAPET DARI MANA!" kata Shen dan Masamune (untuk pertama kalinya) kompak.

"Heh... elu enggak usah tau..." kata Kenshin nyante.

Pikiran Shen langsung melayang pada seorang pria berambut coklat panjang diikat tinggi menggunakan bulu. Yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Keiji.

Sementara si Masamune, yang punya harga diri yang tinggi enggak bisa berkutik dari ancaman itu. Itu adalah foto asli.. bukan samaran dan bukan hoax..

"Baiklah.. tapi janji kalian enggak akan kasih tahu siapa-siapa.. gua sate lu pake keenam pedang gua jika elo sampe ember..." kata Masamune dengan wajah yang sama dengan kepiting rebus.

"Enggak kok.. tenang aja.." kata Kenshin. Sementara Shen diam karena dia tidak akan mendapat angka. Hanya bisa pasrah dan tak berkomentar.

"Sebenarnya..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback!<strong>__ (dibaca sambil mengingat chapter 3 ya!)_

"_Heeeaaaaa!"_

"_Weits! Nggak kena!" kata Motonari sambil menangkis pedang Masamune dengan holahopnya. _

"_DEATH FANGGG!" kata Masamune._

"_ARGH!" motonari kena._

"_Hei! Ada ribut-ribut apa ini!" kata Hanbei yang ternyata sudah masuk kelas._

"_EH.. Hanbei-sensei.." kata 2 orang itu._

"_Siapa yang mulai?"tanya Hanbei. Secepat kilat Motonari langsung menunjuk Masamune. Sedangkan Masamune enggak nyadar._

"_Ho.. Masamune Date ya.." kata Hanbei dengan smirk-nya. (bukannya ngece malah cantik -_-.. ngiri Author..)_

"_Apa! Gua bukan!" Masamune terlanjur diseret Hanbei keluar dari kelas. Seluruh siswa kelas 2-1 bergidik ngeri ngeliat kejadian itu._

"_Woi! Lepasin gua!"_

"_Udah.. ikut aja sama om.." kata Hanbei._

_Masamune pucat pasi dan terus berdoa. Dalam hati dia bersumpah akan menyate Author dengan 6 pedangnya.._

_(Author : ho.. jadi lo berani ngelawan gua? *siap rantai di tangan*)_

_(Masamune : eh.. eh! Sakazaki! Ini tidak seperti yang!)_

_(Author : gua jadiin hiasan dinding bareng Yukimura mau lo? Apa lo gua sunat pake ini? *nunjuk rante*)_

_(Masamune : iya! Iya! Gua nurut! Asal tu rantai turunin!)_

_Sampe di kamar mandi.. (Weh.. serem amat)._

"_Nah.. sekarang ngaku ya.. Date Masamune-kun anak yang baik kan~" kata Hanbei sambil menowel hidung Masamune. Masamune merinding diskon._

"_Kamu yang memulai pertengkaran tadi kan?" tanya Hanbei._

"_SUMPAH! Bukan gua! Gua berani sumpah demi tu-!"_

"_Udah.. jangan tereak-tereak.. entar ketahuan lo!"_

_CUP!_

_Tak lama kemudian, Masamune muntaber tingkat akut dan dibawa ke UGD via teleportasinya Minato Namikaze._

* * *

><p>"Begitulah..." kata Masamune mengakhiri cerita nistanya.<p>

"Ho.. jadi gitu.." kata Kenshin sambil mematikan tape recorder untuk merekam semua pengakuan Masamune.

* * *

><p>Sakazaki ngelus dada. Seperti yang diperkirakan, itu memang benar...<p>

"Hei, lo nggak papa kan?" tanya Shen.

"Potong tu si Masmun.. masak di kuali... jomblo udah lama.. nyesek tiap hari... galau kesini.. galau kesana.. lalalalalalalalalalala..." kata Sakazaki melantunkan lagunya sambil menulis skor. (ketahuan Author jomblo dari lahir sampe sekarang -_-)

Skor : Kenshin : 1

Shen : 1.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Task : Buktikan siapa saja yang MAHO di sekolah ini..<strong>

Kenshin dan Shen saling pandang. "Motochika.."

"Lalu Hanbei.." tambah Kenshin.

"Jangan lupakan Motonari.."

"Mungkin Mitsunari juga termasuk?" tanya Shen. Kenshin mengangkat bahu, "Eh! Kenapa kamu bekerja sama denganku?" tanya Kenshin.

"Yah.. karena sebenarnya aku enggak.. maaf. Bukan berartia aku benci sama cewek yang namanya Kasuga. Tapi, dia bukan orang yang aku sukai.." kata Shen.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kenshin.

"Ya.. dan mungkin mulai sekarang. Aku akan bantu kamu PDKT ama Kasuga. Bolehkan?" tanya Shen.

Kenshin shock.

"Beneran?"

"Suer!"

"Eh... dia bukan orang yang kamu sukai... terus.. kamu punya orang yang kamu sukai dong?"

Shen terdiam sejenak. "Entahlah.." kata pria itu lirih.

"Kalau misal kamu suka ama orang itu. Aku janji, bakal bantu kamu. Shen Young.." kata Kenshin.

"Yah... terimakasih.." kata Shen masih dengan nada lirih. Kenshin terdiam sejenak karena ingin menikmati perasaan berbunga-bunga yang tertanam dalam hatinya.

"Oh ya, tapi bagaimana cara kita.. mem'buktikan'nya? Bukti kalau mereka maho?" tanya Shen.

"Hem..." mereka pun mulai berpikir. Shen mengelus dagunya.

"AHA!"

"Kenapa?" tanya Kenshin. Shen ketawa nista.

"Gua punya ide ajib..." kata Shen sambil evil smirk ke arah Kenshin.

* * *

><p>Beberapa saat kemudian...<p>

'_Mitsunari, Motonari, dan Motochika, yang ketangkep punya nilai merah. Dipanggil ke rooftop sekarang juga!'_

"Haha!" Shen ketawa nitsa. "Untung lo ketua jurnalistik Kenshin.. kalo enggak.. ide ini kagak mungkin berhasil.." kata Shen pada Kenshin. Mereka tengah menggunakan radio di rooftop untuk memanggil para terdakwa.

"Hanbei-sensei! Mereka semua udah saya panggil kesini!" kata Kenshin. Hanbei tersenyum

"Makasih ya.. kalian memang anak baik.. apalagi kamu. Sensei pengen kamu jadi murid sensei..." kata Hanbei sambil menowel Shen. Sementara Shen menahan gemetarannya sambil tertawa garing.

_***baiklah, anggep aja mereka udah sampe di rooftop***_

"Ada apaan sensei? Kami mau dihukum apa?" tanya Motonari.

"Nah.. karena kalian semua dapat nilai merah di pelajaran prakarya.. maka..." Hanbei kemudian mengedip-ngedipkan matanya beberapa kali sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kalian, main pocky game. Motonari sama Motochika dan Mitsunari sama aku~" kata Hanbei.

"APPPPAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Cuma Mitsunari yang histeris. Padahal dalam hati dia sebenarnya berbunga-bunga. Sementara Motonari blushing dan Motochika smirk.

Kenshin udah siap sama kameranya dan Shen ketawa parah.

"Baiklah.. dimulai dari 2Moto.." kata Hanbei.

Motonari dan Motochika pun duduk saling berhadapan. Shen memberi mereka sebatang pocky dan mereka pun siap dengan bibir di masing-masing ujung.

"Siap... MULAI!"

Motonari dan Motochika mulai memakan pocky itu. Mereka melakukannya tidak terlalu lamban, tapi juga tidak terlalu cepat. Kenshin dan Shen hanya deg-degan melihat apa yang akan terjadi.

Dan ketika tinggal 1 mili lagi...

CUPPP!

"ARGHHH! MY VIRGIN EYES!" Shen teriak histeris sambil menutupi matanya. Sementara Kenshin fokus dengan kameranya. Tidak peduli dengan pemandangan nista yang sedang dia rekam.

Motochika makin lama makin mengganas. Bahkan dia berani mengangkat Motonari ala bridal style dan membawanya ke suatu tempat.

"Baiklah.. satu pasangan beres.." kata Hanbei. Kemudian dia melirik genit ke arah adik angkatnya itu. Mitsunari merinding sekaligus blushing.

"Adikku sayang.. sini sama kakak.." kata Hanbei sambil melambai ke arah Mitsunari. Banci?

"Baiklah.." kata Mitsunari sambil berjalan menuju Hanbei.

Ketika Shen sudah mau memberikan pocky. Tak disangka ternyata Mitsunari menerjang Hanbei sampai telentang dan menciumnya panas..

"ARRRGGGGGHHHHHH! OH MY GAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT! MY VIRGIN EEYEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" (Mang lu cewek Shen?)

"Oh may gat.."

_***Okeh, karena ini menjurus pada lemon. Kita skip ajah ya..***_

"Nah kalian juga harus melakukan pocky game.." kata Hanbei sambil menjilati kembali salivanya. (Oh.. may gat...)

"APAH! Kenapa!" kata Shen.

"Tenang.. hanya sensei kok yang tahu soal ini.. enggak akan sensei rekam kok.." kata Hanbei sambil smirk.

"Udah! Lakuin aja!" kata Motochika yang udah kembali dari...

"Elu yang punya ide kan? Enggak adil jika cuman kami korbannya.." kata Mitsunari.

"Eh.." Shen dan Kenshin saling pandang. Seketika mereka menelan ludah.

"Lakuin enggak..." kata Hanbei dengan sangar.

"IYA! IYA! KITA LAKUIN!" kata Shen. Kenshin shock. "Ups!" Shen menutup mulutnya.

"Nah.. sono lakuin.. cepetan~" kata Hanbei sambil menarik dua pria itu duduk dengan paksa dan meletakkan pocky diantara mereka.

"Ya Tuhan.." gumam Shen. "Semoga Bishamonten menjaga aib kita." Kata Kenshin.

"Kita benar-benar ngelakuinnya!" tanya Shen.

"Mau bagaimana lagi.. kau yang menyetujuinya Shen.." kata Kenshin. "Kita tidak punya pilihan lain.." lanjutnya sambil mengangkat pocky.

"Oh may gat. Gua terlalu manly untuk ngelakuin ini.." kata Shen. (manly dari hongkong? Orang kulit lu aja kayak cewek kok..)

"Siap.. mulai!" Shen dan Kenshin mulai menggigit pocky itu. Dengan rasa malu tingkat sidratul muntaha. Keduanya melakukannya dengan lamban.

"Lama amat sih lu pada.. cepetan sono! Oh ya! Sisain satu mili ya!" kata Motochika.

* * *

><p>Diluar..<p>

"Jadi Kenshin-senpai ada disini? Baiklah.. ayo lakukan Kasuga.." kata Kasuga dalam hati.

Kembali ke dalam.

"Ayo! Tinggal dikit lagi..." kata Motonari deg-degan. Kenshin dan Shen menutup mata.

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

DEG!

"Kenshin.. senpai..." gumam Kasuga.

"Kasuga! Ini tidak seperti yang!"

"KENSHIN-SENPAI JAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT!"

"KASUGAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Seketika Kenshin mengejar Kasuga. Meninggalkan Shen yang sujud syukur karena ciuman pertamanya enggak diambil sama cowok.

* * *

><p>Ayo kita sorot kameranya ke Kasuga.<p>

"KASUGAAA!"

Kasuga masih belum berhenti. "Kasuga!"

Akhirnya Kenshin pun berhasil menggapai Kasuga. Kasuga tidak bisa berkutik. Perlahan, hujan turun menjadi deras. (Wow.. situasi yang amat menjiwai ya readers?)

"Kasuga.. ini itu Cuma permainan.. aku sama sekali bukan lesbi.." kata Kenshin.

"Terus.. kenapa senpai enggak menolak permainan itu? kenapa senpai?" tanya Kasuga.

"Karena ini demi kau.."

"Demi aku?"

"Aku harus buktikan kepada mereka kalau aku cinta mati sama kamu.."

"Senpai melakukannya dengan Shen? Senpai bertarung dengan Shen demi aku? Kenapa senpai melakukannya! Senpai enggak usah melakukan itu! cinta Kasuga ke senpai itu tulus! Kasuga juga cinta mati sama Senpai!" kata Kasuga.

_**TUMPASE AE...**_

Seketika bunga bertaburan disekitar mereka.

"YEY! PERINGATAN PERNYATAAN CINTA KASUGA KE KENSHIN! SAMA PERINGATAN PERNYATAAN KENSHIN KE KASUGA!" kata Shen sambil tebar bunga dari atas.

"ELO BERHASIIIIIIIL MAI PREEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNN!" kata Keiji terhura sambil meluk Kenshin. Tapi ditabok Kasuga.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continue..<strong>_

Omake..

"Baiklah.. sepertinya semuanya sudah beres..." gumam Sakazaki melihat dari rooftop.

"Tidak perlu dilanjutkan lagi kan?" tanya Shen. "Tidak perlu~..." Sakazaki berpaling kemudian berjalan. Hari masih hujan.

"Aku nggak nyangka kalau ternyata Kasuga masih cinta mati sama Kenshin.." kata Sakazaki.

"Dia bisa tau perasaan Kasuga ke aku dan perasaan Kenshin ke Kasuga. Tapi kenapa dia tidak pernah menyadari hal itu?" gumam Shen melihat punggung Sakazaki.

* * *

><p>Baiklah! Saatnya membalas review!<p>

**Meaaa :**

Oh, jadi di Depok. Jauh ya, Saki lahirnya di Ponorogo. Kalau misal nggak ngerti maaf ya, oh ya. Makasih buat nge-review.

**Rekha julita :**

Masmun juga punya saya woi...

Masamune : gua itu punya Mego-chan sama capcom terus tuhan lalu jepang.. enak aja.

Oh ya, makasih udah nge-review!

**AmarisMayRay :**

Nggak papa. Yang penting Mari-san udah nge-review cerita saya. Makasih ya!

**Fania Ace :**

Makasih Fania-san. Terimakasih udah nge-review!

**Guest :**

Iya.. maaf kelamaan apdet.

**L w bunga :**

Sumpah! Baca review kamu gua ngakak! Makasih udah setia ngedukung Saki sampai sekarang!

**Dissamber Pe-er Hingga MaLog PLAK :**

Mau jadi kaya apapun namanya. Saki tau kalau ini Dissa-san. Oh ya, makasih udah nge-review.

MAKASIH MINNNNAAAAAAAAAA!


	6. Chapter 6 : Kampret Momen NagaMura (?)

SenBasa School Live.

Hem, ketemu lagi sama Saki. Yang belakangan diejek karena masalah olahraga.. (di klub jurnalistik. Saya paling lemah waktu adu panco).

Hari ini, saya pastikan Rate : T reader-san!

Maaf lama enggak apdet.

Disclaimer : Saya enggak punya Sengoku Basara. Mereka semua punya Capcom, ama Vergil juga.. sedih gua. Enggak bisa punya Masmun ama Vergil..

(Masamune : lu pengen gua jadi punya elo? Mimpi dulu _little girl_.. gua udah punya Megohime)

(Vergil : Sorry ya.. sayangnya gua udah punya anak.. gua enggak mau pacaran ama Jones kayak elo)

Woi! Gua tuh Jones karena enggak bisa ngelupain kalian berdua!

(Masamune : Oh iya juga ya..)

(Vergil : elu mau ama anak gua? Si Nero?)

Nero? Dia udah punya Kyrie mas...

(Vergil : iya juga ya..).

Warning! : humor nggak lucu, garing krepes-krepes khas tempe busuk! Pokerface maker, dan beberapa typoo yang bertebaran laksana hujan turun.

Silahkan menikmati cerita!

* * *

><p>Balasan review!<p>

**Meaaa :**

Makasih buat dukungannya! Ini sekalian buat menuhin requestmu juga!

**AlayChildern :**

Saya katakan sekali lagi saya bukan fujoshi -_-...

**Dissa CHA-lovers :**

Kakakakak! (ngakak gagak). Makasih buat your review! Makasih buat terus ngedukung saya!

**Rekha julita :**

Nih, gua udah munculin bang Yuki.. makasih buat reviewnya yawn!

**Yuriko-chan, WHAT THE, Hime-sama :**

Maaf banget nih.. mbak-mbak.. mas-mas.. masbro dan mbak bro... mbak koi dan mas koi sekalian juga ikan koi.. (apaan nih?) saya udah bilang kalau saya bukan fojushi.. dan masamuneku terlalu ganteng buat digituin..

(dihajar 3 orang rame-rame)

MAKASIH MINNA! SILAHKAN BACA CERITA SAYA!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 : Kampret momen Nagamasa Azai with Yukimura Sanada.<p>

Hari itu adalah hari dimana kucing tidak berkokok dan ayam tidak mengeong (semua hari juga gitu pe'a!).

Seorang wanita can-

(Hanbei : wanita? Cantik? Gua cium mau lo?

Author : hei.. gua masih suci tau nggak! Sono pergi lu Hanbei mesum!

Hanbei : padahal dalem ati kamu pengen kan~..

Author : *muntaber*. Gua kagak mau sama Maho kayak elo.. mau ditaro mana muka gue sebagai seksi agama di kelas kalo sampai ciuman ama cowok. Mana maho lagi..

Shen : di hidung lo bisa..

Judai : di jamban bisa..

Hanbei : di pantat Mitsu juga bisa..

Author : *nyekek satu-satu dengan Death of Puppet*. Mau ditaro mana harga diri gua!

Hanbei : udah lo dasar Author rese.. ceritanya cepetan lanjutin kelles!

Author : *diam sejenak*. *mecut Hanbei* PINTU KELUARNYA DISANA MAASSSS!)

Okeh, seorang pria berambut putih yang rada-rada gimana getoh tengah mengoreksi satu-satu buku anak didiknya.

"Hah.. gara-gara tadi ketahuan Rate M-an ama Mitsu-chan.. aku jadi enggak boleh ke sekolah.. padahal pengen ketemu Mitsu.. pengen nyamperin si cowok tinggi rambut coklat itu.. (Baca : Shen Young). Huaaaa! Hanbei pengen keluarr!" kata Hanbei sambil mewek sendiri di kamarnya.

"Hanbei ingin begini.. hanbei ingin begitu.. ingin ini ingin itu banyak sekali..."

"Heh... loh... bukannya itu Author Saki?" gumam Hanbei. Dia pun melihat keluar jendela buat memastikan hal itu.

"Semua semua semua.. dapat dikabulkan.. dapat dikabulkan oleh Sakazaki Rikou..."

"Beneran Thor!" kata Hanbei ngarep dengan puppy eyes. Sementara Author melihat Hanbei dengan tatapan iri.. _masak gua yang cewek tulen aja kalah cantik ama maho cabe-cabean itu.._

"Hanbei pengen apa?" tanya Author.

"Hanbei pengen terbang bebas ke sekolah!" kata Hanbei ikutan nyanyi.

"Hei!"

Hanbei menanti dengan sabar... _pasti gua bakal dikasih baling-baling bambu.._

"Maling-maling jambu!" kata Sakazaki sambil nunjuk ke pohon jambu depan rumah Hanbei dan benar disana ada malingnya.

"Woi! FUUMA KOUTARO! LO BERANI MALINGIN JAMBU GUA! SINI LO! GUA PECOT LO BARU TAU RASA LO!" sisi laki-laki Hanbei pun keluar begitu melihat pohon jambu kesayangannya di malingin sama Fuuma Koutaro. Tetangga sebelahnya.

* * *

><p>Di Kelas 2-2.<p>

"SASUKE SARUTOBIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" panggil Motochika dan Nagamasa dengan cetar.

"Apaan sie! Biasa aja enggak bisa apa!? Capslock Author jebol woi!" kata Sasuke.

"Okeh, jangan singgung masalah si Author rese itu.. gua ada berita penting mas bro.." kata Motochika.

"Bukannya harusnya kamu justru berterimakasih sama itu Author Saki karena kemarin berhasil Rate M-an ama siswi (?) kelas sebelah?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Iya sih! Tapi tetep aja! Gua hampir di skors enggak ke sekolah karena itu si Author rese!" kata Motochika.

"Mot..." kata Sasuke.

"Apaan?"

"Di belakang elo.."

"Apa? tembok?"

"Bukan.."

"ITU AUTHOR SAKIII!"

Sakazaki yang tahu namanya disebut langsung smirk dan mengeluarkan rantainya.

"DEATH OF PUPPPEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTT!"

Alhasil Motochika dicekek lalu dilempar ke luar kelas dan segera nangsang ke pohon terdekat.

Seisi kelas : merinding

Author : apa liat-liat? Mau gua tangsangin sampe rumahnya Hanbei terus di Rate M ama dia?.

Nagamasa : udah deh Author Saki... Marah-marah cepet tua lo..

Author : apah?

Nagamasa : *mampus gua..*

Author : Nyante aja mas bro.. Cuma bercanda..

"Oh ya..bukannya gua udah suruh elo buat nembak itu si Oichi? Tapi kenapa dalam cerita gua kagak keketik-ketik? Wonten masalah nopo mas (ada masalah apa mas?)?" tanya Sakazaki dengan nada lirih. Memberi tanda kalau Cuma mereka bertiga yang berhak mendengar omongan itu.

"Yah.. emang ada kendala Author Saki.. makanya saya mau curhat ama Sasuke.." kata Nagamasa.

"Kendala apaan?" tanya Sasuke sama Sakazaki bersamaan.

"Itu.." Nagamasa menggertakkan giginya sambil melihat ke arah Yukimura. "Karena setan merah tukang teriak itu!"

* * *

><p><em>Flashback : beberapa hari yang lalu.<em>

"_Gimana nih Mot.. gua harus segera nembak Oichi nih.." kata Nagamasa._

"_Ya udah, tembak aja.. susah amat sih.." kata Motochika cuek._

_PLAK!_

"_Semprul lu! Lu kira nembak cewek segampang nembak ayam nungging di pagi hari? Harus siap mental! Siap jasmani! Dan siap rohani!" kata Nagamasa._

"_Ya udah! Ngomong ya ngomong aja! Nggak usah pake nimpuk orang pake panci segala!" sewot Motochika memegangi kepalanya yang benjol karena ditimpuk panci._

"_Emang kenapa sih? Selow aja mas bro.." kata Motochika._

"_Selow! Selow! Gimana gua bisa selow!" kata Nagamasa._

"_Emangnya kamu keburu diapain? Keburu mati dilempar ke jamban gitu?" tanya Motochika._

"_Masalahnya, gua denger-denger tu kakaknya si Ichi. Nobunaga Kuda eh! Nobunaga Oda. Memata-matain hubungan gua ama si Ichi. Terus aku dikasih surat terror lewat si kuntilanak putih itu.." kata Nagamasa._

"_Kuntilanak putih?"_

"_Itu.. Si Mitsuhide.." jawab Nagamasa._

"_Terus gua harus gimana Mot! Gua harus nembak dia sekarang! Kalo enggak, keburu kepala gua bolong gegara si kakaknya yang anakan setan itu.." Nagamasa mewek di samping Motochika._

"_Gini aja.." kata Motochika. Dia pun membisikkan sebuah ide pada Nagamasa._

"_Okeh Mot.. kalo sampe ini rencana kagak berhasil.. lo yang nanggung ngamuknya Nobunaga ama gua!" kata Nagamasa._

"_Tenang aja mas bro.. gua yakin 100%!" kata Motochika bangga._

"_Nah.. gua udah nyariin puisi yang cocok nih.. dijamin.. si Oichi klepek-klepek dan nge-fly ama puisi elo!" lanjut Motochika._

"_Makasih ya pren! Elo emang pakar cinta sejati dan pakar mesum sejati!" kata Nagamasa._

"_Lu niat muji gua apa ngejelekin gua?" tanya Motochika._

"_Dua-duanya.."_

"_Baiklah.. enaknya itu elo latihan dulu deh.. di ruangan teater aja gimana? Mumpung lagi sepi?" tanya Motochika._

"_Okeh, gua kesana dulu ya bro.. doa'in gua okeh!" kata Nagamasa._

"_Kalo minta doa, sono ke Author Saki.." kata Motochika. Tapi Nagamasa enggak denger._

* * *

><p><em>Di Ruang Teater..<em>

"_Kau bagaikan bunga merah yang mekar di indahnya malam..." _

_Nagamasa melompat dengan awesome ke sisi kanan._

_Dalem hati : 'Sip.. Nagamasa.. terusin.. Lo bisa dapetin si Ichi!'_

"_Menebarkan semerbak yang selalu dinanti olehku.."_

_Nagamasa menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas._

_Dalem hati : 'ayo semangat Nagamasa! Semua demi Ichi!'_

"_Engkaulah cinta pertama dan terakhirku!"_

"_Anu.. permi-"_

_Nagamasa menoleh ke pintu, dilihatnya Yukimura sedang mengamatinya dengan wajah -_-". La gimana enggak? Sekarang pose Nagamasa adalah duduk dengan lutut lalu membawa sebuah bunga di tangan. Dengan wajah yang juga 'Enggak ngawak'i'. Tampak begitu ... alay?_

"_Tenang aja Nagamasa-dono! Saya enggak akan bilangin siapa siapa!"  
>"Yu-Yukimuraaaaaaaaaaaa!"<em>

* * *

><p>Bek tu masa sekarang.<p>

"Begitulah.." kata Nagamasa. "Itu Kampret banget kan?" tanya Nagamasa pada mereka berdua.

"Tenang aja.. kamu berbicara pada orang yang tepat... gua kagak ember kok sama Sasuke.. ya kan Sas?" tanya Sakazaki. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Tapi itukan Cuma sekali..." komentar Sasuke. "Masak elo nyerah gitu aja?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Apa elo bilang? Sekali?"

* * *

><p><em>Plesbek egen.<em>

"_MOTOCHIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

"_Lu niat jebolin capslock Author?"_

"_Enggak! Gua niat ngamuk ke elo!" kata Nagamasa sewot. _

"_Emangnya ada apaan sih?" tanya Motochika belum ngerti._

"_Itu! gegara si Yukimura nyebarin kabar gua latihan di gedung teater! Gua enggak berani nemuin Ichi!" kata Nagamasa._

"_Oh.."_

"_Jangan oh gitu aja! Tengsin gua tau enggak!" kata Nagamasa seraya jitak kepala Motochika._

"_Iya... tenang aja mas bro.. gua akan tetep ngedukung elo! Sampe kapanpun!" kata Motochika._

"_Terus? Lo punya ide lagi enggak?" tanya Nagamasa._

"_Ya.. gua punya sih.." jawab Motochika. Dia pun kembali berbisik pada Nagamasa._

"_Ichi?" tanya Nagamasa._

_Oichi yang ketangkep ngelamun langsung tengsin. "Ma-Maaf Kang Nagamasa! Saya enggak menyadari keberadaan akang!" kata Oichi._

"_Nggak papa Ichi.." kata Nagamasa. Dia pun menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya._

"_Ichi.. maukah kamu-"_

"_Gua jual ke Amerika dan jadi budak seumur hidup?"_

_(Reader : weits! Apaan nih!)_

_(Author : udah! Jangan komen aja! Lanjutin baca! Elo bakal mudeng nantinya!)_

_Oichi nyadar._

"_Apa?" tanya Oichi._

"_Aku enggak mau ngulangi itu dua kali Ichi.." kata Nagamasa._

"_Apa enggak salah Akang Nagamasa?" tanya Oichi._

"_Enggak salah!"_

_Oichi diem sejenak.._

"_AKANG NAGAMASA JAHAAAAAATTTTTT! JELAS ICHI ENGGAK MAU!" kata Ichi sambil lari-larian menjauh dari Nagamasa sambil menangis._

"_Apah! Kenapa!"_

"_Anak kecil aja juga tahu kalau dijual ke Amerika dan dijadiin budak seumur hidup itu enggak enak!" _

"_Ichi! TUNGGGGUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"_

_Nagamasa mulai konek dengan apa yang dimaksud Oichi. "Jadi tadi dia salah denger? Tapi kok bisa?" gumam Nagamasa. Dia melihat ke belakang. _

_Dan ternyata..._

_Ada Yukimura sedang menghapal naskah drama melow dengan suara lantang..._

* * *

><p>"TUHKAAAAANN! ITUTUH KAMPRET BANGET TAU!" kata Nagamasa dengan berapi-api.<p>

"Iya.. kami enggak bisa ngebantah.." kata Sasuke dan Sakazaki sweatdrop.

"Kenapa.. kenapa semua usahaku gagal untuk ngedapetin Ichi! KENAPA! KENAPAA!"

Seketika Background Nagamasa berubah menjadi ombak yang berdebur-debur..

"Mas.. kalo mau main film sono gabung sama Yukimura.. tuh orang kan wakil ketua Teater.." kata Kasuga yang ngelihat semua 'pose' Nagamasa.

Ya, Yukimura Sanada memang wakil ketua Teater. Lah ketuanya? Tentu saja itu Shingen Takeda.

BRAAAAKKKKKKK!

Terlihatlah suara pintu dibanting dengan enggak awesomenya. Semua siswa merinding.

"Mana yang namanya Nagamasa Azai!?" kata orang itu yang diketahui merupakan Nobunaga Kuda! (di headshot) eh.. ralat.. NOBUNAGA ODA!

Semua orang langsung nunjuk Nagamasa yang masih dalam posenya.

"HOH.. JADI KAMU ORANG YANG BERANI NGEJUAL ADIK GUA KE AMERIKA TERUS MAU DIJADIKAN BUDAK SEUMUR HIDUUUUPPPP! SINI LO! GUA LUBANGIN PALA LO BARU TAU RASA!"

"HI-HI! AMPUN SENPAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

_***baiklah, adegan disensor karena tidak diragukan mampu membuat seorang gadis menjerit terus-terusan sampe orang-orang di sekelilingnya budeg***_

#Nagamasa its okay wae..

#Nagamasa pororo..

* * *

><p>Omake :<p>

Reader : HUUUU! DASAR AUTHOR KELAMAAN APDEEETTT! #demo sambil melempar batako, galon, dan kompor gas.

Author : Diem kagak lu! #nodong Vallen Nightmare

Reader : #diem

Author : Gua lagi badmood ampe seisi rumah gua tereakin. Pake demo lagi kalian, mau gua _Endless Nightmare_ ha?

Reader : enggak..

Author : bagus.. #nutup jendela dengan sangar.


	7. Chapter 7 : Liburan ke pemandian!

SenBasa School Live

Ketemu lagi sama saya Sakazaki Rikou! Yang belakangan tau kalau punya kebiasaan mengigau 'nangis' dalam tidur!

Rate : T! Dijamin mas bro dan mbak bro!

Disclaimer : Saya enggak punya SenBasa. Date Masamune punya Capcom dan yang laen juga punya Capcom.

Warning : Pokerface maker! Humor garing khas tempe busuk alias krepes-krepes! Mungkin ada mendapat imajinasi enggak mengenakkan atau sebagainya..

Baiklah, silahkan menikmati cerita!

* * *

><p>Balasan review!<p>

**Dissa CHA-lovers :**

Maaf ya, kalo kamu kurang ngakak.. makasih buat reviewnya yawn!

**AlayChildern :**

Makasih buat ngakak elo dan review elo.. terimakasih karena masih bersedia menjadi pembaca setia Sakazaki Rikou. Senyum anda senyum saya juga.. wassalam!

**Rick de power :**

Makasih buat ngakak en ketawa elo. Adegan Nagamasa en Nobunaga chapter depan.

**Mea males login :**

Gapapa... yang penting Mea masih ngereview. Gua doa'in elo cepet move on! Makasih yawn!

**Yuriko-chan :**

Jangan diambil hati ya.. T_T... GUA CEWEK TULAN SERATUS PERSEN! SUKA AMA WU YI FAN DAN MASAMUNE!

**L w bunga :**

Engga papa.. yang penting kamu masih nge-review... makasih buat dukungannya ya! Dan karena gua bukan fujo. Saya enggak akan kebangeten nistain itu si Mitsu.

**Lulu no ryucute :**

Salam kenal juga! Tenang.. aku bukan fujo lulu-san. Enggak akan keterlaluan kok...

MAKASIH MINNAAAAAA!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 : Liburan ke Pemandian Air Panas!<p>

Di kelas 2-2.

"_Tes.. tes.. satu dua tiga.. tiga dua satu.. korbannya banyak Motochikanya satu.." _kata Kenshin mengetes radio sekolahnya.

Semua mata langsung tertuju ama Motochika.

"Apa? Mau jadi korban gua juga?" tanya Motochika. Semuanya langsung terfokus kembali pada radio sekolah tersebut.

"_Perhatian.. untuk semua siswa dan siswi kelas 2 dan 3-1. Mulai besok minggu, kita akan liburan ke pemandian air panas selama 3 hari.. jadi silahkan persiapkan diri kalian semua... silahkan pastikan kalo anda membawa sempak yang cukup untuk liburan, membawa hape dengan kuota yang cukup untuk facebookan dan membawa sapi karena Pak Guru Kenyo ada hajatan.. sekian terimakasih.." _

"Apa?"

"Kita enggak salah dengar?"

"Sumpah?"

"Demi apapun.."

"KITA AKHIRNYA BISA STUDY TOURR! YEEEEEEEEEEEYYYY!"

"Eh.. GTH (baca aja BTW) kok kelas 3-1 ngikut ya?" tanya Kasuga pada Sasuke.

"Katanya.. dulu waktu mereka masih angkatan kelas 2-1... sopir study tournya mabok. Terus mereka pun enggak sengaja nabrak peternakan.. dan secara enggak sengaja juga bisnya nabrak sapi.. mereka pun harus ngganti kerugiannya dengan bekerja disana selama seminggu.." jawab Sasuke.

"Oh.. kok enggak awesome ya?" tanya Shingen. Sasuke Cuma mengangkat pundak.

"Eh.. tapi.. kelas 3-1 kan.. kelasnya.. Nobunaga Oda-senpai.." Nagamasa langsung tepar mengingat kejadian kemarin.

* * *

><p>Baiklah.. kita skip langsung ke hari H yawn..<p>

"Bis kelas 2-1..." gumam Masamune. Masamune mengenakkan kaos biru dengan jeans biru juga. Lengkap dengan kacamata hitam.

Sementara Kojuuro, si babu yang tengah membawa tas mereka berdua. Enggak perlu dijelaskan dah.. (dilindes Kojuuro).

"Loh... itu bukannya.. AUTHOR RESE! ELO NGAPAIN DISINI!" kata Masamune shock kalau Sakazaki udah nongol di bis. Tapi Masamune langsung diem.

Karena hawa yang dikeluarkan Sakazaki sangat mengerikan...

"Author Saki.." panggil Masamune di baik-baikin. Dia enggak ngebawa senjata. (Emang kagak boleh mbawa senjata...).

Sakazaki melirik sedikit ke Masamune, lalu kembali mengeluarkan hawa suram lagi.

Di tangannya ada sebuah foto.

"Foto sape tuh? Cakep banget nih... gua dikalahin.." kata Masamune.

"Cinta pertama lu thor?" tanya Masamune.

"Dia Cuma idola gua.." jawab Sakazaki.

"Met ultah ya.. moga-moga makin ganteng.. makin dewasa.. makin tinggi dan jadi personality yang baik.. Otanjoubi Omodetto Gozaimasu.." kata Sakazaki.

"Dia ulangtahun?"

"Iya.. kenapa emang?"

"Enggak.."

"EH! Balik ke pertanyaan gua! Kenapa elo ada disini!" kata Masamune nyadar pertanyaannya belom kejawab.

"Emang nggak boleh gitu? Kalian semua udah enak tinggal naek, ikut doank. Yang nyari dana itu gua sama para guru.." kata Sakazaki sangar.

"Oh.. gi-gitu ya.. ya udah deh.." jawab Masamune mulai takut-takut. Mana dia ngeliat ada Vallen Nightmare lagi. (Loh, muridnya enggak boleh bawa senjata. Kok guru sama Author boleh?).

"Udah sono naek!" kata Sakazaki ngeliat ada beberapa murid yang ngantri di belakang karena Masamune.

* * *

><p>Bis kelas 2-1.<p>

"ASEEEEKKKK!"

"TARIK MAAANGGG!"

"_Hei kenapa kamu kalo nonton dangdut sukanya bilang.."_

"BUKAK TITIK JOS!"

"_Apa karena.. pake rok mini jadi alesan?"_

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Oh.. ternyata mereka lagi dangdutan dengan Kasuga sebagai penyanyi. Sementara cowok-cowoknya adu dance. Yukimura ,Motochika, dan Sasuke nge-breakdance. Shingen goyang inul, Nagamasa nge-salsa sama bantal yang dipasangin foto Ichi (kasian.. efek patah hati..).

* * *

><p>Bis kelas 2-2<p>

"Ayoo! Masamune-sama! Elo pasti bisa gan!" kata Katakura.

"Mitsunari! Jangan kalah ama kembarannya Motochika!" dukung Keiji.

Motonari fokus sama pertandingan itu, dia jadi juri. Antisipasi kalau misal ada kecurangan.

"Huh! Jadi Cuman segitu kemampuannya babu Hideyoshi dan adeknya manusia homo itu?" ejek Masamune.

"Apah? Gua belum mulai kelles!" kata Mitsunari.

Oichi nge-gosip sama Sakazaki yang dua-duanya sama-sama dalam posisi _broken heart_ alias patah hati campur kangen.

Sementara Masamune dan Mitsunari sebenarnya ngapain ya? Oh... rupanya karena rebutan kursi.. mereka adu panco.. kalau kalah. Mereka bakal duduk di atap bis.

"Iyaaa! Dikit lagi Masamune-samaaaa!" kata Kojuuro.

"Mitsunari! Sejak kapan elo jadi lemah geto! Ayo maju!" kata Keiji. GTH.. (baca aja BTW). Kenapa si Keiji belain Mitsunari ya..

Ternyata dia ngutang ke Mitsunari. Kalo Mitsu kalah, Keiji harus bayar utangnya 5x lipat..

"Ayo Mitsu!" kata Keiji.

"Argh! Sialan! Keiji! Bantuin gua!" kata Mitsunari karena posisinya ada di ujung tanduk.

"Hm... bantuin apaan yah.. oh ya! Kekekeke..." kata Keiji. Diapun berpikir sejenak.

_Kalo gua ngelakuin cara itu... Kojuuro enggak bakal tinggal diam... gua harus ngapain ya.. oh ya.._

ZRAAAKkk!

"He?"

"Kojuuro! Negi-san dan terong-san terbang!" kata Keiji nunjuk kantong sayur kesayangan Kojuuro yang melayang ke luar jendela.

"APAAAHHH! NEGI-SAAAANNN! TERONG-SAAAAAAAANNNNN! AKAN KUSELAMATKAN KALIAN!" kata Kojuuro sambil menyusul (?) Negi-san dan terong-san.

"Woi! Dasar elo babu bego! Ternyata elo bener-bener bego!" kata Masamune ngeliat Kojuuro dengan 'baka'nya mengejar negi-san dan terong-san.

"Hem.. waktu yang tepat nih.. atu.. dua... tiga!"

BREEEETTT!

"Loh.. kok bagian bawah gua adem ya.. HAAAAAHHHHH!"

"BWUH!.. MUN! ELO KENAAAPAAAAAAAAAA GYAHAHAHAHAHA!" seketika semua orang jatuh terguling-guling sambil nggedor-nggedor bis. Bahkan Motonari pun enggak bisa nahan ngakak.

"SIALAN! SIAPA YANG NGELAKUIN INI!" kata Masamune sangar. Mau tahu apa yang terjadi? Ternyata si Keiji melorotin celana Masamune sampe kolor lope-lopenya keliatan.

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sakazaki dan Oichi juga kelepasan.

Masamune secepat kilat menarik kembali celananya.

"Sialan.. Kojuuro juga enggak ada.. Keiji! Awas elo ya!" kata Masamune. Dan akhirnya terjadilah kejar-kejaran di bis itu..

Kita patut bersyukur sopir bisnya mampu mengetahui cara mengemudikan bis yang baik dan benar serta profesional. Makanya bisnya enggak oleng.. dan sopirnya sendiri adalah Fuuma Koutaro.

(Reader : yang nyewa tu orang siapa?

Author : gua..

Reader : lah? Kok mau tu orang?

Author : anggep aja sebagai balas jasa karena kemarin yang nyelametin dia dari kejaran Hanbei itu gua..).

* * *

><p>Bis Kelas 3-1.<p>

Mitsuhide jerit ala perawan, Kenshin berdoa, Nobunaga jelalatan, Nouhime ngeloncat ke Nobunaga, Toshie gigit kuku. Sementara Matsu nutup mata.

Mereka semua tengah nobar film horror.

_Dan hantunya terus mendekat... dengan kapak di genggamannya... siap menghabisi si gadis malang... dan_

_KYAAAAAAAAAAA!_

JDANG!

Matsu :"APA! ADA APA INI!"

Toshie : "LAMPUNYA MATI!"

Nobunaga : "WOI! INI BIS PE'A! EMANG BISA MATI LAMPUUU!"

Kenshin : "BISHAMONTEN! TOLONGLAH HAMBAMU INI!"

Nouhime : "KYAAA! KAZUSANOSUKE-SAAAMAAAA!"

"Khuhuhu... mari kita nikmati kegelapan ini... hihihihi.."

Semuanya langsung diam.. mereka melihat ke belakang.. dan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nampaklah...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesosok...

.

.

.

.

.

SESOSOK KUNTILANAK PUTIH YANG MERANGKAP SEBAGAI GRIM REAPEEEEERRRR!

.

.

.

"_i need a fresh blood.."_ kata Mitsuhide.

"MITSUHIDEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be Continue dengan enggak awesomenya...<strong>_

_**maaf jika kalian kurang ngakak.. saya buatnya hari ini spesial karena bang WYF ultah 24 tahun.. (tanggal 6 November)  
><strong>_


	8. Chapter 8 : Hari pertama di Onsen!

SenBasa School Live

Ketemu lagi dengan author yang belakangan galau hebat soal WYF!

(Masamune : dia ultah.. bukan minggat.. harusnya elo seneng!)

Rate : Hem... agak ragu sih... T tapi pastinya... apa.. W kebalik ya?

(Masamune : kalo elo berani nistain gua lagi.. gua gosongin elo pake Death Fang)

Gua gantung lo di Monas terus dicekek pake Death of Puppet sama White Night baru tahu rasa lo..

P.S : Death of Puppet sama White Night itu teknik rantai Author.

Disclaimer : SenBasa bukan punya saya! Mereka punya Capcom! Yang saya punya Cuma cerita ama ide doank!

Warning : Pokerface maker! Humor garing khas tempe busuk alias krepes-krepes! Mungkin ada mendapat imajinasi enggak mengenakkan atau sebagainya..

Baiklah, silahkan menikmati cerita!

* * *

><p>Balasan review.<p>

**Meaaa :**

Makasih Meaaa! Eaaaaa~~~. Emang gitu ide yang terlintas setelah ngeliat kolor aremanya kakanda gua. Makasih buat review elo!

**Alay Childern :**

Namanya juga Mitsunari.. (digaplok Mitsunari) *menghindar dengan mulus*.

Lah? Kamu mau ngadepin apa udah UN? Semangat ya kalo gitu.. makasih buat review kamu yawn!

**L w bunga :**

Yah.. emang, tanggal 6 November sama 15 Mei itu tanggal yang paling bersejarah buat gua.. hari setelah hari ultahku itu mengerikan sekali...

**Yuriko-chan :**

Kurang ngakak? Garing? Pokerface maker? Siram laptop atau hape anda dengan air. Dijamin enggak garing. *Plak!*

Okeh.. maafkan saya soal kegaringan. Emang semakin lama GLOH enggak akan bertahan selamanya..

**Dissa-CHAlovers :**

Hello mbakbro! Piye kabare gan! Kok suwi ora rene sampeyan. Neng kene krik-krik ora enek sampeyan mbak! Kambekke neng fanficmu aku promosikno yo? Ojo lali lo mbak bro~...

MAKASIH SEMUAAAAAAAAA!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 : Hari pertama di Onsen.<p>

Bis 2-2 datang dengan selamat!

"Waaah! Jadi ini pemandian air panasnya! Boleh juga nih!" kata Motochika seneng.

"Oyakata-sama! Jangan khawatir! Saya akan mencarikan kamar dan pemandian yang bagus untuk anda!" kata Yukimura sambil ngacir.

"Danna, sekalian carikan untuk kita berdua!" kata Sasuke sambil menyusul Yukimura.

"Bagus.. dia sudah pergi.." kata Kasuga.

"Oichi... Oichi..." Nagamasa masih dalam keadaan patah hati. Entah waras apa enggak.. dari tadi dia terus menyerukan nama Oichi..

"Mas bro.. kalem aja.. kita bakalan ketemu Oichi kok..." kata Motochika sambil puk-pukin Nagamasa.

* * *

><p>Bis 3-1 datang dengan dipertanyakan keselamatannya!<p>

"Wow.. besar ya.." kata Nouhime sambil noel-noel Matsu.

"Lo bener Nou.." kata Matsu sambil cengo.

"Aku akan langsung mencari kamar.." kata Toshiie.

"Aku ikut.." kata Kenshin mengikuti Toshiie.

Sementara Nobunaga turun dari bis dengan sangar sambil menyeret Mitsuhide menggunakan rambut.

"Kyaaa! Nobunaga-sama! Dikau begitu tampan saat kejam!" Nouhime seketika nge-fly.

Sementara Nobunaga tidak bergeming. Dia pun menjatuhkan Mitsuhide dan menindihnya dengan barang-barang bawaan Nobunaga sendiri.

"Bawain barang gua! Yang becus kalo kerja! Gua hajar lagi baru tahu rasa lo!" kata Nobunaga sambil ngeloyor pergi.

"Tu orang mau kemana?" tanya Matsu.

"Gua mau nyari adek gua.." kata Nobunaga.

(Reader : WHAT! Enggak salah tuh!).

* * *

><p>Bis 2-1 datang dengan selamat kecuali Masamune dan Kojuuro!<p>

"Oichi sama udah ditunggu ama Nobunaga-sama yaw.." kata Sakazaki sambil nunjuk Nobunaga.

"Ka-kakanda kenapa? enggak perlu nungguin Ichi!" kata Oichi gugup.

"Ikut sama kakak.." kata Nobunaga.

"Ta-tapi.."

"IKUT!" kata Nobunaga dengan sangar. Sampai Vallen Nightmarenya Sakazaki lepas dari genggaman.

"Ba-baiklah Kakanda.." kata Oichi pasrah. Lalu mengikuti kakaknya itu.

Sementara Sakazaki cengo. Dia pun melihat Masamune dan Kojuuro datang dalam keadaan ngenes. Penampilan mereka berubah total karena Kojuuro menyelamatkan sayur mayur kesayangannya sementara Masamune duduk di atap bis.

"Ternyata kamu selamat.. tapi kok sampe kotor gitu? Mereka jatuh kemana?" tanya Sakazaki.

"Mereka semua jatuh ke got dan saya bisa menyelamatkan mereka.." kata Kojuuro bangga.

Masamune tidak mampu berkomentar, dia terlalu kesal sampai tidak mampu bilang apa-apa.

"Nah, semuanya. Cowok-cowok silahkan ambil kamar di bagian depan. Sementara cewek-cewek silahkan ikut saya..." kata Sakazaki melihat Oichi kembali.

"Tadi kenapa Oichi nee-san?" tanya Sakazaki.

"Anu... tidak apa-apa.. Kakanda Cuma ngambil kembali krim cukur yang dititipin ke Ichi.." kata Oichi.

Setelah Matsu, Kasuga dan Nouhime berkumpul mereka pun menuju tempat para cewek... kira-kira dimana ya~...

* * *

><p>Mari ikutin Nagamasa.<p>

"Heh... terlalu banyak pikiran.. enaknya nyari pemandian air panas jam segini.. yang laen pada maen tenis meja sih.." gumam Nagamasa.

Pria itu terus menerus di hantui oleh kegagalannya dalam menembak Ichi.

"Okeh... its okay Nagamasa.." kata Nagamasa sambil membuka pintu. Dan...

"AAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

Ternyata disana udah ada Nobunaga...

Mampus lo Nagamasa...

"Jangan berisik! Enak-enak disini malah diganggu... eh.. elo kan..." Nobunaga mulai inget.

"Elo yang pengen sama adek gua kan?" tanya Nobunaga lebih sangar lagi.

"Ma-maafkan saya Kakanda..." kata Nagamasa sambil sungkem.

"Jangan panggil gua Kakanda! Enggak sudi gua punya adek kayak elo! Jadi babunya anjing gua aja elo kagak kesampean!" kata Nobunaga.

"Saya berani bersumpah Senpai! Saya sangat mencintai Oichi! Saya rela ngelakuin apapun demi dia!" kata Nagamasa.

"Ho... gitu ya?" tanya Nobunaga sambil smirk.

"Kalo gitu.. aku akan mengujimu.. apakah elo pantas ama Ichi.." kata Nobunaga.

"Benarkah itu senpai!" kata Nagamasa langsung cerah lagi.

"Ya.. jadi.. setelah ini.. elo harus main ToD bareng anak-anak kelas 3-1... gua akan menguji elo.." kata Nobunaga.

"Baiklah kakanda!" kata Nagamasa langsung pergi sambil loncat-loncat.

* * *

><p>BRAAAKKK!<p>

Kedua orang itu langsung jatuh bersamaan. Dengan tubuh orang yang ditabrak Sakazaki menimpanya.

"AU! Mas! Cepetan turun donk! Remek dah gua!" kata Sakazaki sewot. Dia menoleh ke atas...

"Loh.. kau kan..."

* * *

><p><em>Di kamarnya Sasuke, Shingen, sama Yukimurah.<em>

"Bosen banget.. ngapain kek.." kata Shingen sambil duduk setelah selesai menata baju-baju mereka.

"Hem... bener itu Oyakata-sama!" kata Yukimura.

"Oyakata-sama... Danna..." kata Sasuke..

"Gimana kalau..."

Perkataan Sasuke di beri jeda sejenak. agar 2 orang lainnya penasaran.

"Apa kalian enggak penasaran... dengan rambutnya Uesugi Kenshin-senpai?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya.. penasaran sih.. tapi kan dia pake jilbab.." kata Yukimura. (Kenshin kejedot pintu dengan selamat.

Uesugi : Apanya yang selamat dasar author bego!

Sakazaki : apa? Kamu berani ngatain gua bego? AYO..

Uesugi : BERAN..

SakiSugi : TEEEEEEEEEEEEEMMMM!)

**BRAKK! BRAK! GEDUBERAAAKKK! BRAK! BRAK! GEDUBRAAAKKK! PRANG! MEOONG! (**oh.. rupanya disana juga ada kucing toh...)

"Yang diatas kok rame banget ya?" tanya Shingen.

"Hiraukan Oyakata-sama.. lanjutkan Sasuke!" kata Yukimura.

"Makanya... ini kesempatan langka Oyakata-sama.. danna... ayo kita selidiki rambut asli Uesugi Kenshin!" kata Sasuke.

"Ide bagus Sasuke!" kata Shingen. Diikuti Yukimura yang mengangguk mantap.

"Konon katanya.. Oyakata-sama.. Danna.. semenjak masuk sekolah sampe sekarang.. kagak pernah ada orang yang ngeliat rambut Uesugi Kenshin! Makanya, kita bakal terkenal karena berhasil mengetahuinya!" lanjut Sasuke.

"SASUKE! Elo emang babu gua yang paling ajib!" kata Yukimura.

"Tapi.. bagaimana kita melakukannya Sasuke?" tanya Shingen.

"Gini Oyakata-sama... Danna.."

Sasuke pun membisikkan rencananya pada mereka berdua.

* * *

><p><em>Mari kita sorot kameranya ke bang Uesugi..<em>

_Loh.._

_Loh.._

_Loh! Apaan ini!_

_Woi! Kamera! Jangan nyorot Yaoi-nya 2Moto! Ingat Rating!_

"Hem... enaknya waktu gini berendam di pemandian yang enggak ada orangnya ah.." kata Uesugi.

Dia pun berjalan menuju pemandian yang tidak ada orangnya.

Sementara itu, dia enggak sadar. Sasuke sudah melacak situasinya.

"Target akan menuju ke titik 5-Z. Silahkan Agen Shingen Takeda menuju lokasi.." kata Sasuke di radionya.

"Sip! Sasuke!"

Takeda Shingen langsung meluncur ke sasaran.

* * *

><p><em>Baiklah.. sebelum berlanjut. Saya akan memaparkan tugas dari trio Takeda tersebut.<em>

_Sasuke akan melacak keberadaan Uesugi Kenshin agar tugas kedua temannya berjalan lancar tanpa ketahuan._

_Shingen Takeda akan melihat di pemandian yang dituju._

_Sementara Yukatamurah Senada (baca : Yukimura Sanada) akan melihat di kamar sang Dewa Perang itu. ya... mungkin ada foto tentang kepala telanjangnya Uesugi._

_Mari kita lihat Takeda Shingen duluan!_

"Kehehe... nah... Uesugi Kenshin.. kena lo..." kata Shingen Takeda.

Dia melihat dari belakang sesosok pria dengan rambut coklat sebatas setengah leher sedang menikmati pemandian sambil minum sake.

"Oh.. jadi itu rambut asli elo?" tanya Shingen. Bagus juga...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Seketika mereka berdua langsung menoleh. "Loh.. itu.. Kenshin?" tanya Shingen.

"Ma-maaf.. saya kira enggak ada orang disini!" kata Kenshin. Dia langsung tengsin mengingat dengan sempurna sebuah lengkingan indah telah tercipta dari mulutnya.

"Loh.. terus.. yang gua lihat siapa?" tanya Shingen.

"HAH! SAPE LO!" kata Shingen menyadari kalo cowok yang minum sake itu bukanlah Uesugi maupun orang yang dia kenal..

Cowok itu tetep diem. Sementara itu, mereka melihat kalo Uesugi.. udah... telanjang kepala..

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH! JADI ITU RAMBUT ELO KENSHIN!" kata Shingen dengan antusias.

"Eh! Eh! Elo Shingen!" Kenshin makin salting menyadari Shingen juga ada disana.

* * *

><p><em>Mari menuju ke Yukatamurah Senada.<em>

"Hem.. foto.. foto.." gumam Yukimura. Dia sibuk ngaduk-ngaduk lemarinya si Uesugi.

"Eh.. apaan nih?" gumam Yukimura.

"Diary-nya Kenshin-senpai?" lanjut Yukimura lagi. Diapun membaca diary itu..

"WADOOOOOHHHH! BISA GAWAT NIEEEEHHHH! OYAKATA-SAMUUUAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Yukatamurah Senada itu pun lari menuju tempat tuannya itu.

* * *

><p>Balik ke Kenshin, Shingen sama pria misterius.<p>

"Ternyata rambut lo bagus juga ya Ken.." kata Shingen sambil acak-acakin rambut Kenshin.

"WOY! JANGAN SHINGEN!" kata Kenshin panik.

"Emang kenapa hah?" tanya Shingen.

"OOOOOYYYYYYAAAAAAKAAATAAAASAMUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

BRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK!

"Woi! Yukimura! Ga usah lebay!" kata Shingen.

"Oyakata-sama.. jangan.. jangan dekat sama Kenshin-senpai.." kata Yukimura.

"Kenapa emang?" tanya Shingen.

"Ken-Kenshin senpai... KENSHIN-SENPAI SEBENARNYA KUTUAN!" kata Yukimura.

"APUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Beneran tuh?" tanya Shingen pada Kenshin. Orang yang ditanya Cuma ngangguk.

"Loh.. kok pala gua kok.. gatel ga-YUKIMURAAAAAA! GUA KETULARAN!"

Seketika Shingen berlari keluar tanpa memedulikan apapun.

"Huh.. dasar.." gumam Kenshin.

CLING!

"Kamu.. kamu tau rahasiaku yang sangat penting ya... kamu pasti baca buku diary-ku kan?" tanya Kenshin pada Yukimura.

"Ano.. itu.. senpai.."

_Mari kita intip isi diary seorang Uesugi Kenshin!_

_Tanggal 15 Mei 20xx_

_Hiks, aku sedih banget. Nginget masalah masa kecilku. Aku si Uesugi Kenshin yang mengidamkan Kasuga sering dikatain bocah kutuan. Karena kutuku yang akan langsung menular bahkan hanya dengan mendekat di radius kurang dari 1 meter. Lebih ekstrim dari virus ebola.. _

_Makanya.. emak ama babe akhirnya memberikanku kerudung agar kutuku enggak menular ke siapapun. Ini gara-gara waktu hajatannya bapaknya Kenyo. Aku ngelepasin ayam katenya, dia ngutuk gua punya kutu seumur hidup. Kutu ini akan gua bawa terus.. sampe mati. HUAAAAAAA!_

_Tertanda _

_Uesugi Kenshin._

* * *

><p>TBC.<p>

Omake :

Sakazaki : Loh? Judai? Kok udah selese? Cepet amat?

Judai : ada gangguan..

Sakazaki : apaan?

Judai : beliin peditox di apotek..

Sakazaki : peditox? Bukannya itu obat... kutu?


	9. Chapter 9 : ToD bareng kelas 3-1!

SenBasa School Live.

Okeh, ketemu lagi dengan saya si Author Rese yang stress sama masalah sepatu saya yang jadi ganjelan jendela. (Ngerantai anak laki-laki di kelas Author).

Hem.. hari ini saya kurang yakin buat ngasih Rate T atau... Rate W kebalik ya? Soalnya chapter ini adegannya mepet semua..

(Masamune + Mitsunari : udah dari dulu kale!)

Gitu ya? Eh.. sejak kapan kalian berdua jadi kompak gitu?

(MasMi : Semenjak elo jadi Author rese dan punya Vallen Nightmare!)

Okeh.. terserah kalian dah.

Disclaimer : Saya enggak punya SenBasa, mereka punya Capcom. Masmun punya Capcom. Saya Cuma punya ide nista dan ceritanya.

Silahkan Menikmati cerita!

* * *

><p>Balasan review!<p>

**Dissa CHA-lovers :**

Lu manggil gua nak? Gua lebih tua dari lu mbak -_-. Makasih buat review-nya!

**Girl-chan2 :**

Waks! Girl-chan-san juga kutuan O_O? Omo... maaf enggak bisa buat BBM-nya. Saya enggak punya BBM -_-

**Yuriko-chan :**

Saya sudah berusaha semampu saya biar enggak garing? Kalo gini gimana sis? Garing enggak? Ditunggu reviewnya ya!

**L w bunga :**

Betul lu mbak! Makasih buat review!

**Lulu no ryucute :**

Okeh! Ini sudah saya lanjutin kok! Makasih buat review!

MAKASIH MINNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 : ToD Bareng kelas 3-1!<p>

Pagi harinya, semua orang kaget dengan Shingen. Bukan karena lama enggak melihat wajahnya yang udah berubah total. Tapi beda lagi. Shingen sekarang telah botak plontos.

Ini karena kutu Kenshin yang ditularkan padanya telah menyebar dengan hebat. Akhirnya rambut Shingen pun terpaksa dicukur untuk pencegahan menular lebih jauh. Shingen its okay wae..

"Loh.. _What's up?" _tanya Masamune melihat ada banyak orang di ruangan tengah.

"Wah! Pas banget tuh si Masmun juga kesini! Jadi pas!" kata Nagamasa seneng. "Hah apaan?" tanya Masamune masih belum mudeng.

"Udah.. masuk aja kedalem!" kata Nagamasa langsung narik Masamune masuk.

"Woi! Apaan nih! Gua berhak untuk diberi tahu!" kata Masamune berusaha memberontak. Dia melihat anggota kelas 3-1, Motochika dan Motonari yang tadi diseret Nagamasa mati-matian buat ikut.

Saudara (entah kandung atau bukan) Mitsunari dan Hanbei sama Sasuke yang diseret Kenshin. Author Saki sama cowok berambut coklat separo leher yang di Chapter kemaren dikira Kenshin.

"Heh.. emang kenapa gua harus ikut ritual nista elo-elo pada?" tanya Sakazaki ngenes.

"Karena elo udah nistain gua!" kata Kenshin berapi-api.

Ternyata kemarin waktu Author berantem sama Kenshin. Author kalah dan terpaksa menuruti kemauan Kenshin.

"Baiklah! Dengan begini jumlahnya pas 15 orang!" kata Nobunaga Oda sambil menepuk-nepuk tangannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong.. kau siapa?" tanya Nobunaga pada cowok rambut coklat itu.

"Dia temennya Shen.." jawab Sakazaki.

"Judai 'L' Rokugan.." kata cowok itu menyebutkan namanya.

"Kok bisa disini? pengganti Shen ya?" tanya Kenshin.

"Shen yang memintanya datang kesini.. aku baru tahu setelah menabraknya kemarin.." kata Sakazaki _sweatdrop_. (Ingat Chapter kemarin yang adegan Author Saki tabrakan sama seseorang? Dia adalah Judai!)

* * *

><p>"Baiklah.. jadi yang main.. sebagai berikut :<p>

Nobunaga Oda

Mitsuhide Akechi

Kenshin Uesugi

Toshiie Maeda

Matsu

Nouhime

Nagamasa Azai

Masamune Date

Judai 'L' Rokugan

Sakazaki Rikou

Hanbei Takenaka

Mitsunari Ishida

Motochika Chousukabe

Mouri Motonari

Sasuke Sarutobi"

"Semua hadir?" tanya Nouhime. "HADIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRR!"

"Baiklah.. kita mulai!" kata Nouhime sambil memutar botolnya.

Dan... botol itu berhenti pada... Masamune!

"Kampret.. udah diseret... dapet bagian pertama lagi.." kata Masamune.

"Truth or Dare?" tanya semua orang serempak (Minus Judai yang asalnya pendiam).

"Dare aja dah.." kata Masamune ogah-ogahan.

"Ho.. jadi gitu.." kata Hanbei sambil smirk. Seketika semua orang merinding disko melihat seringaian dari wajah cantik Hanbei.

"Cium gua lagi!" kata Hanbei dengan semangat.

"WHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

"EBUSET DAH! GUA UDAH TRAUMA DICIPOKIN AMA GURU MESUM KAYAK LO! BISA-BISA GUA STROKE ELO CIUM!" kata Masamune.

Entah kenapa Motochika senyum-senyum kagak jelas sementara Motonari blushing.

"Ayo~.. sini... sama om.." kata Hanbei mulai melangkah menuju Masamune.

Masamune udah ancang-ancang mau kabur. Tapi dihadang Motochika!

"Mot! Nape lu! Minggir sono!" kata Masamune.

"Yah.. gua kan jarang lihat tayangan langsung Mun.." kata Motochika sambil megangin Masamune dengan posisi siap dicium ama Hanbei.

"Oh may gaaaat..."

_Okeh.. disensor karena ingat rating.._

* * *

><p>5 menit kemudian.<p>

Seketika Masamune langsung pingsan karena dicipok Hanbei 2 kali. "Satu orang keluar sementara waktu.." umum Nobunaga.

Botol pun diputar kembali, dan berhenti pada...

Pada...

Pada...

Pada..

Mitsuhide Akechi...

Entah kenapa semua langsung diam. Seolah memberikan Nobunaga, si ketua kelas 3-1 yang paling berkuasa untuk mengambil alih Mitsuhide.

"Truth or Dare?" tanya Nobunaga sangar.

"Truth.." jawab Mitsuhide sambil nyengir-nyengir laksana kunti.

"Okeh..."

Nobunaga berpikir sejenak. Dia memikirkan pertanyaan yang tepat untuk Mitsuhide.

"Siapa orang yang elo suka?" tanya Nobunaga akhirnya.

HUWEEEEEEKKKKK!

Seketika semua orang disitu muntah berjamaah. Seorang Mitsuhide? Suka sama orang? Kayaknya mustahil ya? Tapi, apakah kebenarannya sodara-sodara.

"Itu anda Nobunaga-sama.."

(TUNGGU DULU READER-SAN! Saya selalu mengingatkan saya tidak salah tulis dan anda tidak salah baca! Ini real dan asli dari kenistaan Author!)

"APUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Seketika semua orang mati suri mendengarnya. (minus Mitsuhide dan Masamune yang udah pingsan sejak awal)

* * *

><p><em>1 jam kemudian.<em>

"Wah.. ada satu lagi orang dalam daftar maho.." kata Toshiie. Mereka semua sudah sadar. Sebenarnya enggak ada yang mau sadar, tapi Mitsuhide ngancam mereka dengan dicium satu-satu. Jadilah mereka semua harus bangun. Termasuk bang Masamune.

"Baiklah.. mulai lagi!" kata Matsu sambil memutar botol.

Botol itu berhenti mengarah pada... Nagamasa!

"Wah.. Nagamasa ya.. Truth or Dare?" tanya Toshiie.

"Dare.." jawab Nagamasa

"Baiklah.." Matsu tersenyum tipis dan keluar ruangan sebentar. Semua orang disana melongo, kemudian Matsu kembali lagi dengan nampan penuh berisi gelas-gelas yang menyimpan cairan hijau.

"HIIIIIIII! Apaan tuh Tsu!" tanya Toshiie merinding.

"Ini adalah ramuan rumput-rumputan khas Matsu! Nagamasa!" panggil Matsu.

"IYA MBAK!" tanya Nagamasa.

"Habisin ini semua.." kata Matsu.

Seketika semua orang disana merinding disko. Matsu memang pintar memasak, tapi kadang dia suka memasak hal yang aneh-aneh. Seperti dia pernah mencampur bulu babi hutannya untuk dijadikan sup. Mengumpulkan toge dan bawang putih untuk dijus bersama. Atau mungkin iler masing-masing orang yang ditemuinya!

"Ayo Nagamasa..." kata Matsu.

Nagamasa ogah mendekat. Dari baunya sudah jelas kalau cairan itu rasanya enggak enak.

"Emang itu bahannya apa aja Tsu?" tanya Kenshin.

"Ini ya.. mungkin... 1 kilo gram rumput di pekuburan... 2 gram rambutnya babi hutan.. 4 gelas iler si Toshiie.. sama bawang putih. Udah.. gitu doank.." kata Matsu dengan santai.

"Waks!"

"Kenapa?"

"Enggak.. enggak kenapa-napa.." jawab sebagian orang disana.

"Ayo cepetan Nagamasa! Habisin noh semua! keburu durasi tau nggak!" kata Mitsunari mulai bosan dengan semua itu.

Sementara Nagamasa masih enggak bergeming. Setelah berpikir beberapa lama, kemudian dia mulai berani mendekati satu nampan itu.

"Gua laki-laki! Gua bakal menghadapi semua rintangan yang-"

"UDAH! KEBORO LEBARAN TAU NGGAAAAAAAKKKKKK!"

BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKK!

Eh ternyata Author Saki, Motochika, Masamune dan Sasuke mendorong Nagamasa berjamaah langsung ke nampan itu (sebenarnya Sakazaki duluan jadi, dengan kata lain. Author Saki jadi imam mereka -_-). Mitsunari bahkan tidak kalah dengan men-cekoki Nagamasa sampai semua gelas yang jika ditotal berjumlah 20 gelas itu habis.

"Waks.. sumpah.. enggak awesome banget tau nggak.." kata Motonari sweatdrop melihat hal itu.

"Huggg! Hugs! Hugs! HEL-HELEPP! HUGS!"

Rintihan mengerikan pun keluar dari mulut Nagamasa. Nouhime sama Matsu nutup mata mereka biar enggak enek.

Sementara Sakazaki tidak bergeming. Dia tidak menyangka ide yang awalnya dia ciptakan berjalan sejauh itu.

* * *

><p><em>4 menit kemudian..<em>

Nagamasa tepar dalam kondisi mengenaskan karena telah menghabiskan 20 gelas minuman nista buatan seorang Matsu Maeda.

"Semakin lama korban semakin berjatuhan.." komentar Sakazaki.

"Baiklah.. kita lanjut!" umum Hanbei.

Dia pun memutar botol itu dan berhenti ke arah..

Masamune!

"Waks! Gua lagi!" tanya Masamune.

"Nasib lu Mun.." kata Motochika. Masamune melempar deathglare.

"Elo enak belum kena. Kalo sampe kena.. mampus lo.." kata Masamune.

"Truth or Dare?" tanya Motonari.

"Dare.." jawab Masamune singkat.

"Okeh.. gendong seseorang dengan bridal style keliling pemandian air panas ini 5 kali!" kata Motonari.

Deeeggg!

Semua orang disana enggak nyangka kalau ternyata Motonari juga bisa mengeluarkan ucapan seperti itu.

"Baiklah.. ini cuman permainan kan?" tanya Masamune. Dia pun refleks menarik Sakazaki ke gendongannya yang membuat semua orang disana kena epilepsi mendadak sementara yang digendong blushing.

"Kenapa musti gua Mun!" tanya Sakazaki sewot.

"Lo kan yang paling kecil! Kalo bisa gua pengen jegorin elo ke got setelah selese keliling 5 kali!" jawab Masamune sekedarnya.

"Apa! Lu bilang apa!" tanya Sakazaki mulai kesulut.

"Udah diem aja!" kata Masamune ngebekep mulut Sakazaki pake negi-nya Kojuuro. Kemudian melaksanakan tugasnya.

* * *

><p>"2 orang keluar sementara.. 1 orang pingsan.." lapor Kenshin.<p>

"Kita lanjutin tanpa mereka?" tanya Nouhime.

"Kalo misal 2 orang itu ada.. dan kalo aja si Author rese itu ada disini.. suasana bisa lebih horror lagi kalo dia yang ngasih Truth atau Dare.." kata Sasuke.

"GUA DENGER ITU MONYEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTT!-UPH!"

Teriakan Sakazaki terhenti karena Masamune kembali menyumpalnya dengan dango basi. Semua orang disana sweatdrop.

"Kita lanjut!" kata Nobunaga.

Dia memutar botolnya dan... berhenti pada Motochika!

"Wah! Kok gua!" tanya Motochika kaget.

"Wah.. doanya orang terzalimi ternyata mujarab.." komentar Motonari.

"Semprul lu Mun!" kata Motochika.

"LU BILANG APAAA MOOT-UPH!"

Kali ini giliran Sakazaki yang menyumpal Masamune dengan gel rambutnya Mitsunari.

"Truth or Dare?" tanya Nobunaga.

"Dare.." jawab Motochika.

Semua orang terdiam.

"Yang.. kayaknya dia ngarep bisa nge-yaoi-in siapa gitu.." bisik Nouhime pada Nobunaga.

"Lo bener..." jawab Nobunaga.

"Terus gimana donk?" tanya Nagamasa yang ternyata sudah sadar.

Seketika Nobunaga smirk enggak jelas.

"Kamu bakal kena headshot gua sama Nagamasa!" kata Nobunaga sambil megang pistol.

"EEEEEEEEKKKKKHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"KAKANDA! KENAPA GUA JUGA IKUTAN!"

"DIEM LU!"

DOR!

* * *

><p>Akhirnya Nagamasa dan Motochika dilarikan ke UGD terdekat untuk mendapatkan perawatan lebih lanjot.<p>

"KEHAHAHAHAHAAH! MAMPUS LU MOT!" Tereak Masamune puas melihat Motochika.

"Loh.. kalian udah balek?" tanya Kenshin.

"Nanti lebaran monyet taon depan.. YA IYALAH UDAH BALEK KUTUAN!" kata Sakazaki sewot.

"Mun.. turunin gua kagak bisa ya?" tanya Sakazaki pada Masamune.

BRAAAKKK!

"Auw! Sialan lu!" kata Sakazaki.

"Udahan yok.." kata Nobunaga.

"Hah?"

"GUA BILANG UDAH! PAKE NANYA!" kata Nobunaga sangar. Seketika semuanya terpaksa menurut.

To Be Continue..

* * *

><p>Omake.<p>

"Emang lu gak kena?" tanya Sakazaki pada Judai.

"Kena gua." Kata Judai.

"Lah! Kok enggak keketik! Elo kena apa!" tanya Sakazaki histeris.

"Truth.."

"Terus?"

"Mereka nanya apa aib gua.."

"Terus?"

"Ya gua jawab kalo punya koleksi barbie 3 gudang.."

"Terus?"

"Terus.. terus.. nabrak baru tahu rasa lo!"

Brak!

Dan Sakazaki sukses nabrak Masamune dengan selamat (lah?)


	10. Chapter 10 : Malam terakhir (?)

SenBasa School Live

Wokeh.. jumpa lagi dengan saya Author Saki. Yang... belakangan sedang sakit.. #hatchi!

(Masamune : Sakit? Minum obat sono..)

Baiklah.. hm...

Entah.. saya tidak bisa berkata-kata soal chapter ini.. karena terlalu absurd.

Rate : T!

Disclaimer : Saya enggak punya SenBasa.. Cuma punya cerita dan OC saja.

Warning : Typoo everywhere. Silahkan yakin apa yang saya tulis adalah kebenaran nista semata. Enggak lucu dan pokerface maker.

CHAPTER INI KURANG LUCU KARENA FOKUS AMA MISTERI YANG ADA.

Silahkan menikmati cerita!

* * *

><p><strong>Balesan review!<strong>

**fadjrinaH :**

GYAHAHAHAH! Makasih buat ngakak dan review kamu mbak! Hiatus sementara ya?

**Yuriko-chan :**

Nih.. udah kukasih lanjutannya. Makasih buat review ya!

**L w bunga :**

Wah.. mbak bunga mampir juga kesini! Makasih buat review dan ngakak elo ya!

**Meaaa :**

Emang masalah ente ama pacar ente apaan sih? Ampe hiatus gitu. Yah, moga-moga dapet yang terbaik ya! Makasih!

**Girl-chan2 :**

Wah! Mbak girl-chan juga mampir! Makasih buat ngakaknya ya! En... kamu kambing.. *deathglare*

**Dissa CHA-Lovers :**

Wah.. kurang ngakak ya? Maaf.. mungkin kali ini kamu juga kurang ngakak.. soalnya.. entah saya ngipi apa kemaren.. apakah saya kejedot 15 kali atau mungkin digombalin mpo nori.. yang jelas saya fokus ama misteri.. makasih buat review!

**Lulu no ryucute :**

Iya! Makasih buat review ente mbak! Wah wah.. tenang aja.. si NagaIchi gua satuin kok disini.. (ceilah...) oh ya! Makasih buat review kamu dan ngakak kamu ya!

THANKS MINNAAAAAAAA!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 : Malam terakhir...<p>

Malam itu, sepertinya tidak ada yang aneh dengan pemandian air panas yang didatangi para murid tokoh-tokoh Sengoku Basara. Tapi... yang mengherankan.

Masamune awalnya mencoba berjalan-jalan mencari udara malam yang segar. Ini adalah malam terakhir mereka di pemandian air panas.

BRUUUUKKKKK!

"Au!"

"Woi! Mas! Turun donk! Remek dah tubuh gua.."

"Iya! Iya sabar mbak! Loh.. Author?"

"Iya kenapa? Gua kan kemarin enggak mati? Lu kira gua bangkit dari kubur?" tanya Sakazaki.

"Enggak gitu juga kali.." jawab Masamune.

"Loh.." mereka berdua akhirnya menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh. "Ini.. kenapa.. kekunci?" tanya Sakazaki mencoba menggedor pintu pemandian.

"Kekunci? Masak iya.. ini memang masih malam sih.. tapi.. padahal kemarin si Motochika sama Motonari keluar bareng buat nyuri mangga tetangga sebelah tengah malam.. tapi kan enggak dikunci.." gumam Masamune.

PATS!

"AAARRRGGGHH!"

"Mati lampu doank lebay lu!" kata Masamune sambil napok Sakazaki dengan negi.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"MAMAKEEEEEEEEEE!"

Seketika terdengar teriakan-teriakan dari para murid dan guru laen yang panik. "Saudara-saudara sekalian! Jangan ribut!"

Suara Nobunaga menggema keseluruh pemandian.

"Ini Cuma mati lampu biasa.. agar bisa hidup kembali..."

Semua orang menunggu-nunggu perkataan selanjutnya.

"Semua orang mijitin gua satu-satu.."

"OGGGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"NGELANTUR LU GAN!"

"MODUS LU!"

Sementara dibelakang sana ramai. Masamune dan Sakazaki justru merasakan hawa yang amat sangat tidak enak di bagian depan pemandian air panas.

"Mun... kok... hawanya enggak enak bener ya..." gumam Sakazaki merapat ke Masamune.

"Lo bener... tapi awas.. kalo ada apa-apa.. jangan sampe elo meluk gua.." kata Masamune.

"Tapi kan..."

Sebenarnya bukan sesuatu yang mustahil jika Sakazaki mungkin memeluk Masamune sewaktu-waktu. Dia paling benci film horror dan terjebak dalam kegelapan adalah kelemahannya. Pengalaman terakhirnya di rumah hantu pun membuatnya trauma. Dia terkena patung 3x dan nyaris kesasar di tengah perjalanan. Diakhir perjalanan pun dia dikejar seseorang dan terpeleset hingga tali sandalnya lepas (pengalaman pribadi author waktru study tour SD tuh..).

"Udah.. yang penting jangan takut.. kalo lo takut.. mereka makin nakutin kita.." kata Masamune berusaha tenang.

"Mas..."

"Apaan thor.."

"Mas..."

"Apa?"

"Mas..."

"Apaan sih!"

"Mas..."

"LU JAWAB DONK!" Masamune pun menimpuk Sakazaki dengan negi season 2.

"Waks! Sakit geblek! Lo kenapa nimpuk gua!"

"Karena lo manggilin gua terus dan ketika lo gua tanya lo cuek kayak bebek!"

"Idih! Siapa juga yang manggil elo!"

Sriiing..

Entah kenapa... beberapa lampu berganti menjadi lilin dan menyala di sekitar mereka. Membuat Masamune dan Sakazaki langsung menghentikkan pertengkaran.

"Terus.. siapa yang manggil gu-"

"Jangan ngomong kayak gitu Mun! Gua takut jadinya!" kata Sakazaki menutup mulut Masamune. Bulu kuduk mereka berdua berdiri. Mungkin Masamune melarang gadis disampingnya untuk tidak memeluknya. Tapi kalau menggenggam lengan boleh kali ya?

Mereka menyadari sesuatu.. entah kenapa ada beberapa cermin yang tertempel di dinding.

Sakazaki menggenggam lengan Masamune. Masamune tidak protes, mereka mencoba menetralisir ketakutan.

Kemudian di cermin-cermin itu tiba-tiba muncul sekelebat merah. Yang langsung membuat 2 orang itu terlonjak.

Setelah diamati, ternyata sekelebat merah-merah itu membentuk tulisan-tulisan.

_Jangan bertemu orang ketiga... atau kalian..._

Deg!

* * *

><p><strong>2 Moto<strong>

Motochika dan Motonari sama-sama terjebak di ruang makan. Mereka juga sadar kalau penerangan telah berganti menjadi lilin-lilin.

"Perasaan tadi.. Nobunaga... dan yang lain ada... tapi... mereka kemana sekarang?" tanya Motonari. Motochika mengangkat pundak.

"Eh... apa itu..." tanya Motochika melihat cermin yang terpasang.

Seperti di scene Masamune Sakazaki. Cermin itu membentuk tulisan..

_Jangan menoleh ke belakang... atau kalian..._

"Eh?"

* * *

><p><strong>Kojuuro Judai<strong>

Entah kenapa 2 orang ini berada di ruang tamu bagian samping.

"Loh.. kau..." Kojuuro melihat sosok Judai.

"Judai 'L' Rokugan..." jawab Judai.

"Oh... yang maen ToD sama Masamune-sama? Perkenalkan.. nama saya Kojuuro.." kata Kojuuro. Mereka pun berjabat tangan.

"btw... itu.. kenapa?" tanya Kojuuro. Mereka berdua melihat ke arah cermin. Cermin itu juga membentuk tulisan-tulisan.

_Jangan bertambah jelek.. atau kalian..._

"Bertambah jelek? Penghinaan tau nggak!"

* * *

><p><strong>NagaIchi<strong>

"Kang.. Nagamasa..." gumam Oichi.

"Ichi?"

"Akang..."

"Ichi!"

"Akang..."

"Iya Ichi.. kenapa?"

"Akang..."

"Iya Ichi? Apaan sih?"

"Akang! Lihat tuh!" kata Oichi sambil mengarahkan wajah Nagamasa ke arah cermin. Cermin itu juga membentuk tulisan-tulisan.

_Jangan melihat ke luar jendela... atau kalian..._

"Akang? Ini... maksudnya apa?"

* * *

><p><strong>MasaSaki Time..<strong>

"Baiklah.. maksudnya bertemu orang ketiga.. mungkin saja kita tidak boleh bertemu satu orang dalam perjalanan kita.." gumam Sakazaki meluruskan.

"Tapi.. bagaimana jika kita bertemu 2 orang?" tanya Masamune.

Sakazaki mengangkat pundak. "Orang keempat.. atau mungkin maksudnya menuju pada orang tertentu.." gumam Sakazaki.

"Satu orang tertentu?" tanya Masamune.

"Bisa jadi..."

"Jangan bisa jadi donk... ini adalah.. keadaan darurat.. kita harus berhasil sekarang.. gagal satu kali.. satu nyawa kita bisa melayang.." kata Masamune.

"Pokoknya.. yang penting kita harus bisa keluar dari sini.." kata Sakazaki.

Kriiieeeeetttt...

Deggg!

Sakazaki ngebekep mulut Masamune. "Gua tau sesuatu Mun.." bisik Sakazaki. "Mungkin sebenarnya kita sedang dicari seseorang.. makanya.. jangan sampai bersuara..." Sakazaki menelan ludah.

"Satu.." gumam Masamune..

"Dua.."

"Larrriii..." bisik mereka sambil berlari tanpa suara.

Mereka pun berlari menjauh dari TKP.

* * *

><p><strong>Lets go to 2Moto!<strong>

"Maksudnya jangan lihat ke belakang tuh apaan?" tanya Motochika. "Yang penting.. apapun yang terjadi.. kita nggak boleh nengok ke belakang.. atau kita terkena akibatnya.." kata Motonari

"Akibatnya apaan ya?" tanya Motochika. "Menegeteha.." kata Motonari. "Mas..."

Degg!

"Moton.."

"Apaan?"

"Siape?"

"Siape yang siape?"

"Siape yang manggil kita.."

"Manakeripik rebus!"

"_Mas..."_

"Tuh!"

"Iya! Gua denger bego!"

"Moton! Dia megang bahu gua!" kata Motochika histeris. "Kabur Mot!"

"Wokeh!"

NGIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEENGGGG!

* * *

><p><strong>Lets see KoJudai!<strong>

"Jangan bertambah jelek? Ini penghinaan! Sekalipun gua wajahnya kayak om-om! Tapi gua juga berhak mengatai diri gua ganteng!"

Kojuuro ngoceh sementara Judai diem. Judai memikirkan sesuatu..

"_Mass..."_

"Ada apa?" tanya Kojuuro sambil menoleh ke belakang.

PATS!

"Loh! Kenapa! ada apa ini!" tanya Judai menyadari kalau mati lampu lagi.

GRATAK! BRAKK! GRATAKK! BRAKKK!

JDANG!

"Loh... hidup lag-MASYAAALLLLLAAAAAAAAHHHH! LU KENAPA KOJ!" tanya Judai yang tumben-tumbennya histeris.

"Mang gua kenapa?" tanya Kojuuro heran yang lihat Judai nggeblak melihat wajahnya.

"Ngaca dulu deng.." kata Judai menormalkan reaksinya.

"Ngaca... AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH! WAJAH GUAAAA!"

Mau tau apa yang terjadi sodara-sodara?

Kojuuro telah diperhias (?) dengan make up tak beraturan. Dengan lipstik disekitar mata dan bibir yang dibentuk menyerupai Gareng di wayang jawa punokawan. Nah.. silahkan di bayangkan sendiri -_-

"Tung-Tunggu... Kamu.. kamu bertambah... jelek?"

"Apah! Enggak mungkin!"

"Iya kelles!"

"Terus gimana?"

"Kita bisa mati!"

"Pokoknya.. bantuin gua jadi ganteng kayak elo!"

Akhirnya mereka pun sibuk membuat Kojuuro kembali mendapat wajah normalnya atau berusaha membuat Kojuuro lebih ganteng -_-.

* * *

><p><strong>Its NagaIchi time!<strong>

"Pokoknya apapun yang terjadi.. kita enggak boleh lihat ke luar jendela Ichi.." kata Nagamasa.

"Kang.. Ichi takut kang..." kata Oichi gemeteran.

"Takut.. jangan jauh-jauh dari akang.." kata Nagamasa yang keliatannya modus banget sambil megang tangannya Ichi.

"ARRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH! Modus lu!" kata Oichi sambil menampar tangan Nagamasa.

"Ampun.. Ichi.." kata Nagamasa sambil megangin tangannya.

"_hiks.. hiks.. hu.. hu..."_

"Eh.. suara apaan tuh?" tanya Oichi.

"Kok keliatannya dari luar ya.." gumam Nagamasa.

"Kita liat yok Kang.." kata Oichi.

"Jangan! Pikun lu! Emang lu gak ingat kalo kita enggak boleh ngeliat ke luar jendela?" kata Nagamasa..

"Hiks.."

"Loh?"

"Hiks.. hiks.."

"Ini yang nangis..."

"Hu..."

"Ichi?"

"AKANG NAGAMASA JAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTT!"

"AMPUN! ICHI! AMPUUUNNN!"

Akhirnya Oichi pun menghajar Nagamasa habis-habisan menggunakan sebuah lukisan di lorong tempat mereka terkurung.

* * *

><p><strong>MasaSaki Egen<strong>

"AKANG NAGAMASA JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTT!"

"..."

"Suara apaan tuh?" gumam Sakazaki.

"Mana gua tahu.." kata Masamune.

"Eh.. lu berdua.."

Sakazaki dan Masamune menoleh ke belakang.

PATS!

"APA! Mati lampu lagi! Ini sebenarnya tagihan listrik nunggak berapa bulan sie!"

JDANG!

"Loh.. mempan lag.. MASMUUUUUUUNNNNNN!"

"Apa? Lo kenapa?"

"Loh? Motochika? Motonari juga ada?" tanya Sakazaki menyadari 2Moto ada disitu.

"Pe'a lu! Mikir enggak bisa napa! Napa lo manggil mereka berdua! Mereka jadi noleh ke belakang kan!" kata Motonari sambil nimpuk Motochika dengan vas bunga.

"Iya! Iya! Ini salah gua!" kata Motochika kewalahan.

"Loh.. Masamune.. sejak kapan.."

"Sejak kapan kenapa?"

"Sejak kapan lu.."

"Make topi barongsai?" tanya 2Moto plus Saki bersamaan.

"Maksud lu.. LOH! SIAPA YANG NGASIH GUA BEGINIAAANN!" kata Masamune kaget menyadari dirinya memakai topi barongsai yang guede dan mencolok.

"Tung.. Tunggu..." gumam Sakazaki mulai berpikir.

"Kenapa Thor?" tanya Motochika.

"Gua kepikiran sesuatu deh..."

* * *

><p><strong>Karena 2Moto dan MasaSaki ketemu.. kita sambung ke 2Moto time yok.<strong>

"Kalian nemu tulisan di cermin gak?" tanya Sakazaki.

"Iya.." jawab Motochika. Motonari manggut-manggut.

"Terus isinya?"

"Jangan noleh ke belakang.. atau.. atau kenapa gua kagak tau... eh. Elo kok tau bisa nanya.. emang lo juga dapet tulisan di cermin ya?" jawab Motochika.

"Betul sekali gan.." kata Sakazaki

"Trus.. lu dapet tulisan apa?" tanya Motochika.

"Jangan ketemu seseorang.." jawab Sakazaki.

"Seseorang? Mang siapa?"

"Menegeteha.."

"Oh! Gua mudeng sekarangg!" kata Motonari tiba-tiba yang sontak membuat ketiga orang lainnya kaget.

"Jadi.."

**TBC.**

* * *

><p>Omake<p>

"Hatchi!"

2Moto dan Masamune menoleh.

"Lo kenapa? sakit lu kambuh?" tanya Masamune.

"Eh.. denger-denger.. thor.. lu punya typhus kan?" tanya Motochika

Sakazaki ngangguk

"Jangan-jangan kambuh!"

"Bukan.."

mereka semua menoleh pada Motonari yang menjawab Motochika.

"Saki bersin karena jasnya si Motochika Maho debuan.."


	11. Chapter 11 : Malam terakhir (Part 2)

SenBasa School Live

Hello minna-san! Wah.. kangen ya sama saya.. si Author yang... belakangan sedang sakit...

(All Chara SenBasa : Sakit mulu! Minum obat kagak mau sih!)

Saya sedang sakit reader-san.. #cough!

Saya juga memutuskan hiatus selama UAS #cough!

Saya minta maaf karena menghilang secara tiba-tiba... #cough!

Spesial kali ini.. saya memberikan chapter TERPANJANG yang pernah saya ketik! (16 halaman sodara-sodara.. ogah gua baca lagi -_-)

Rate : T!

Disclaimer : Saya enggak punya SenBa-Hatchi! Maksud saya SenBasa! Saya Cuma punya cerita ama OC doank ya..

CHAPTER INI KURANG LUCU KARENA TERFOKUS PADA MISTERI YANG ADA.

Silahkan menikmati cerita!

* * *

><p>Maaf belum bisa bales review...<p>

Chapter 11 : Malam terakhir (Part 2)

"Jadi..."

Ketiga orang selain Motonari menunggu dengan sabar.

"Ada kaitan antara perintah masing-masing cermin..." kata Motonari.

"Dugaan gua bener..." kata Sakazaki.

"Maksudnya apaan sih? Gua kagak mudeng!" kata Motochika. Diikuti Masamune yang mengangguk setuju.

"Bisa dijelaskan lebih lanjut?" kata Masamune.

"Jadi.. kalian bilang kalau larangan kalian adalah tidak boleh melihat ke belakang..." kata Sakazaki.

"Dan larangan Masamune dan author adalah tidak bertemu dengan seseorang.." lanjut Motonari.

"Bisa jadi larangan kalian adalah larangan bagi kita juga.." Sakazaki menyudahi.

"Masmun.. kita tadi noleh ke belakang karena dipanggil Motonari dan Motochika.. lalu lampu mati.. kemudian kamu dikasih topi barongsai raksasa yang mencolok.. topi barongsai itu mungkin merupakan pemudah bagi orang yang mencari kita... untuk menemukan kita semua.. karena bentuknya mencolok dan gampang terlihat.. mudeng?" kata Sakazaki.

Masamune dan Motochika mengangguk paham.

"Jadi kita juga dicari dengan orang ketiga?" tanya Motochika. Sakazaki mengangguk.

"_So like that_.. rupanya semua ini ada hubungannya.." gumam Masamune.

"Sebaiknya kita cari orang lain.." kata Motonari.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kurasa ada larangan lain yang tidak kita tahu.." kata Masamune waspada.

Sementara itu.. ada sesuatu yang melihat mereka..

* * *

><p><strong>Let's see KoJudai!<strong>

Akhirnya.. setelah dengan-amat-sangat-susah-payah ngilangin make-up yang di wajah Kojuuro. Dari make pembersih muka Shen yang dipinjem Judai, nyuci muka pake air akuarium, ampe mandi spa kembang 7 rupa pun dilakuin!

"Hah... akhirnya selesai juga..." kata Kojuuro lega.

"Tapi... kita harus tetap hati-hati.. jangan sampe itu terulang lagi." kata Judai.

(In Judai's Mind) : _.. nggak nyangka gua sampe harus nelpon tempat SPA langganan mamih gua buat ngebersihin muka tu orang.. apa dia emang nggak pernah nyuci muka ya.._

Maklum lah.. anak holangkaya gitu..

"Wow! Tapi.. wajah gua jadi mengkilap!" kata Kojuuro takjub melihat wajahnya sendiri yang udah bersih sebersih-bersihnya di depan cermin.

"Dasar..." gumam Judai.

"Eh.. Kojuuro.." panggil Judai.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa lo bisa jadi begitu?" tanya Judai.

"Bisa jadi ganteng?"

"Bukan pe'a!"

"Terus apaan?" tanya Kojuuro.

"Kok muka kamu bisa dipolesin kayak gitu... apa penyebabnya?" tanya Judai.

"Penyebab apaan sih?"

PLAK!

Sukseslah Judai menampar jidatnya sendiri..

Pesan moral : jangan gunakan pertanyaan yang membutuhkan ketanggapan pada orang yang IQ-nya jongkok. (Author dilempar black dragon).

* * *

><p><strong>Bek to NagaIchi!<strong>

Nagamasa dan Oichi sudah lebih tenang. Sekarang mereka membisu satu sama lain.

"Kang.. enaknya kita ngapain ya?" tanya Oichi.

"Enggak tau dek.." jawab Nagamasa. Buset.. udah berani manggil dek.. dapet restunya Nobunaga aja belum kelar elo.. bisa-bisa di headshot Nobunaga lagi lo..

"Gimana kalo kita nyari yang lain? Kayaknya ada orang lain deh. Di sekitar sini.. aku denger suaranya Masamune-kun dan beberapa orang lain." Kata Oichi.

"Baiklah kalau itu kemauan adek.." kata Nagamasa.

_Lu berani megang adek gua... gua lubangin pala lo.._

Deg!

Nagamasa tercekat..

"Kok kayaknya ada yang ngomong ke gua ya?" tanya Nagamasa.

* * *

><p><strong>Go to MasaSaki en 2Moto<strong>

"Kayaknya si Oichi ada disini..." kata Masamune sambil menunjuk pintu di depan mereka.

"Oh ya.. kalian semua sudah siap kan?" tanya Sakazaki.

"Udah okeh mbak bro.." jawab Motochika.

Ternyata mereka.. atas usulan Motonari. Mereka semua memakai kardus kecil yang dipasang di leher biar enggak bisa menoleh ke belakang. pinter juga tu orang..

"Yang penting.. jangan panggil mereka.. supaya mereka enggak noleh ke belakang.." kata Motonari.

Masamune, Sakazaki dan Motochika mengangguk. Akhirnya triple M dengan satu spesies Author rese itu membuka pintu.

Krieeet...

"Siapa di depan?" tanya Motochika

"Elo!" kata Sakazaki dan 2Moto bareng sambil nunjuk Masamune.

"Lah! Kok gua!" tanya Masamune.

"Kamu kan hittou..." jawab Sakazaki santai.

"_Ladies first_ aja gimana?" usul Masamune.

"Apa lu bilang?" tanya Sakazaki.

"Bodo amat! Kita masuk bareng-bareng.. itu resiko kita noleh ke belakang tau nggak!" kata Motonari menyudahi.

"Moton bener.." kata Sakazaki.

"Ya udah.. ayo masuk.." kata Motochika.

Mereka pun melangkahkan satu kaki mereka. Okeh.. semua aman sodara-sodara.. tidak ada ranjau..

2 langkah..

Tidak ada halangan..

3 langkah..

Tidak ada ayam rabies...

4 langkah...

"Lemot amat sih! Cepetan gih! _Duration!_" protes Masamune.

"Salahin Author tuh!" kata Motochika sambil nimpuk Sakazaki dengan negi pinjeman dari Masamune.

"Sono! Lihat ke depan lu ada apaan!" kata Sakazaki protes.

Mereka pun meluruskan pandangan. Tampak sesosok orang... berpakaian pink membelakangi mereka.

"Loh.. itu.. si Oichi adeknya senpai iblis sarap itu kan?" tanya Masamune.

"Gebetannya si Nagamasa.." kata Motochika..

Hening..

Hening.

Hening..

Hening...

Hening...

Hening..

Hening..

He-(Triple M : lo nulis hening lagi! Kita hajar lo rame-rame!)

"APAAAHH! OICHI GEBETANNYA SI NAGA GORENG AZAI ITU! KOK GUA BARU TAHU!" tanya Masamune dan Motonari bebarengan.

"Lo berdua kan dari kelas sebelah.. makanya kagak tau.." kata Motochika santai.

"loh.. Masamune-kun.. Motochika-kun.. Motonari-kun.. Saki-chan?" tanya seseorang dari belakang.

Deg!

"Lo denger apa barusan?" tanya Motochika takut.

"_You hear what i hear right_?" tanya Masamune memastikan.

"Gua juga denger gih.." kata Motonari.

"KITA SEMUA DENGER PE'A!" kata Sakazaki sambil menimpuk Triple M.

"Si Oichi di depan enggak ngomong... tapi yang ngomong di belakang.. _so strange..._" gumam Masamune.

"Terus.. kita harus gimana? Jangan noleh ke belakang kan?" tanya Motochika.

"Gua punya ide.." kata Motonari.

Motonari pun memberi isyarat pada mereka semua agar saling bergandengan. Lalu melangkah mundur beberapa langkah ke samping. Sampai natap dinding, mereka berjalan lurus sambil meluruskan pandangan. Jadi nggak perlu noleh ke belakang kan? (Tapi kok kayak mobil ya?)

"Akan kunamai.. Teknik Parkir Mobil.." kata Motonari.

"Kagak ada nama yang lebih keren bro?" tanya Masamune.

"Loh... Oichi?" tanya Motochika.

"Nagamasa juga.." gumam Sakazaki.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Oichi dan Nagamasa bebarengan melihat mereka semua menggunakan kardus di leher.

"Tunggu dulu mamen! Terus.. yang dibelakang kita... siapa.." tanya Motochika

Tiga orang selain Motochika merinding. Apalagi melihat Oichi dan Nagamasa melotot horror ke belakang mereka.

"Ada apa Oichi-neesan?" tanya Sakazaki.

"Di... di belakang kalian..." perkataan Nagamasa tersendat-sendat. Oichi menutup matanya ketakutan. Sakazaki mencengkram tangan Masamune yang disampingnya dengan erat.

"Hanya satu hal yang bisa dilakukan.." gumam Motonari.

Secepat kilat Moton menarik semua orang disitu.

"RAN EWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

PLETAKK!

MasaSakiMoto : "PE'A LU! KENAPA HARUS TEREAK! ENTAR KETAHUAN GIMANA!"

Moton : *digeplak pake vas bunga sampe benjol* "LA KALIAN SEMUA KAN JUGA TEREAK KELLES!"

NagaIchi : "BODO AMAT! CABUT DOANK SUSAH AMAT SIEEEHH!"

* * *

><p><strong>Lets go to KoJudai!<strong>

"Hoo.. seingatku aku melihat ke belakang.. dan setelah itu langsung mati lampu.. dan.. begitulah.." kata Kojuuro.

Setelah amat-sangat-susah-payah season 2. Judai membuat Kojuuro mudeng dengan apa yang dia maksud. Akhirnya pria itu tepar tak berdaya. Eah..

"Eh.. gua ngerasa ada yang teriak deh.." kata Kojuuro. Judai langsung siap siaga. Dia megangin leher Kojuuro.

"Apa? Lu mau apa?" tanya Kojuuro risih lehernya di pegangin Judai.

"Biar elo enggak nengok ke belakang.." kata Judai.

"Emang kenapa kalo nengok ke belakang?" tanya Kojuuro.

CTIKK!

"Judai.. kenapa di jidatmu itu ada perempatan jalan?"

"LU ENGGAK INGAT KENAPA ELO BISA DIDANDANIN KAYAK GARENG!" tereak Judai kesel.

"MIIIINGGGGGGGGGIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRR!"

Kojuuro mau noleh ke belakang. untungnya si Judai setia-katak buat megangin lehernya agar tidak menoleh ke belakang.

BRAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKK!

Akhirnya.. tabrakan tidak terelakan antara KoJudai dengan Triple M, NagaIchi dan Sakazaki.

"Wadaw!"

"Kojuuro!"

"Masamune-sama!"

"Judai-kun?"

"Saki?"

"Motonari!"

"Motochika!"

"Ichi!"

"..."

Semua pun sweatdrop di tempat melihat NagaIchi.

"Ehem! Itu bisa dilupakan!" kata Nagamasa seolah kagak terjadi apa-apa. Semua semakin sweatdrop.

"Nagamasa seterong okeh!" kata Motochika sambil merangkul Nagamasa.

"Kau benar-benar _Legendary Level_ ya Motochika.. Motonari ama Nagamasa elo embat sekalian..." kata Masamune iseng. Lalu ketawa-tawa.

Sakazaki dan Judai hanya bisa sweatdrop. Kojuuro jawdrop dan Oichi mengeluarkan aura hitam.

Ternyata Motochika merangkul Nagamasa dengan satu tangan lain mengenggam Motonari. Agak gimana... gitu.. iya kan?

Seketika Motochika menarik kedua tangannya dari kedua pria disampingnya. Nagamasa langsung mengelap bagian belakangnya dengan kain basah sementara Motonari diam.

"_What's up? _Motonari?" tanya Masamune makin ketagihan memainkan dagelan ini.

"Motonari?" tanya Sakazaki.

"Mot?" akhirnya Motochika berani bertanya.

Motonari mendekati Motochika.

PLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAKKK!

"EEEEEEEEEKKKHHHHHH!"

Yang benar aja! Motonari nampar Motochika kayak cewek!

"JAHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTT!" kata Motonari sambil pergi.

Orang-orang minus Motonari cengo sesaat.

"MOTONAAARRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Akhirnya Motochika mengejar Motonari tercintanya (Eeaaaahh!). mereka pun mulai lari-larian ala india.

"Gua nggak nyangka kalau ternyata Motonari yang terkenal sebagai siswa terpintar di kelas bisa bertindak tanpa berpikir.." gumam Masamune.

NagaIchi jawdrop. Kojuuro speechless dengan hasil kelakuan anak asuhnya itu (ditendang Masamune, dibekep Kojuuro).

"Saki..." panggil Judai.

Sakazaki noleh.

"Dia itu cewek ya?" tanya Judai.

Sakazaki pun sweatdrop.

* * *

><p><strong>Karena 2Moto memisahkan diri. Maka kita lanjut ke 2 Moto time yok!<strong>

"Motonari!"

"Pergi lo!" kata Motonari sambil menahan tangis. (Ealah!)

"Gua bisa jelasin semuanya Mot!" kata Motochika.

"Enggak butuh penjelasan!" balas Motonari.

* * *

><p>"..."<p>

Semua orang minus 2Moto menguping mereka. Langsung speechless mendengar semua itu.

"Apa kita perlu usulkan pada Motonari biar transgender aja?" tanya Sakazaki pada semua orang yang menguping disana.

* * *

><p>"Motonari!" kata Motochika.<p>

Tapi tak lama kemudian pria itu mengangkat alis karena Motonari berhenti begitu saja. Dengan wajah menatap keluar jendela...

"Kenapa Mot..." tanya Motochika. Motonari tidak menjawab.

"Motonari?" tanya Motochika.

"Motochika.. lihat keluar jendela.." kata Motonari

* * *

><p>Deg!<p>

"Apa!" Nagamasa langsung shock.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kojuuro.

"Mereka.. mereka melihat keluar jendela?" tanya Nagamasa..

* * *

><p>"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"<p>

Deg!

Sakazaki langsung memeluk lengan Masamune. Dia benar-benar takut sekarang. Masamune bahkan tidak menolak, dia diam-diam juga membalas perlakuan Sakazaki.

Semua orang disana tegang, Kojuuro gigit kuku. Judai memeluk dirinya sendiri sambil memejamkan mata, Oichi lompat ke Nagamasa (Ceilah!). teriakan-teriakan dari 2Moto terus terdengar. semakin lama semakin mengerikan..

"AAAAARRRGGGHHH!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"ARRRRRRRGGGHHH!"

Pesan Moral : makanya jangan seenaknya nguping di situasi horror...

* * *

><p>Beberapa saat kemudian.. teriakan itu perlahan berhenti.. semua orang yang menguping disana mulai berani membuka mata. Oichi langsung turun dari Nagamasa. Membiarkan pria yang dipeluknya tadi berbunga-bunga.. (Ceilah Nagamasa!).<p>

Beberapa saat mereka speechless.. saling memandang satu sama lain.

"Berani melihat keadaan 2Moto?" tanya Sakazaki.

Mereka masih speechless.

"Masamune-sama saja." Kata Kojuuro.

"Lah! Kok gua!" tanya Masamune.

"Kamu takut Masamune-sama?" tanya Kojuuro.

Masamune diam sebentar.

"Aku tidak takut!" kata Masamune lagi.

"Kalau begitu periksa mereka Masamune-sama.. apa perlu saya temani saja?" tanya Kojuuro.

Masamune akhirnya menghela nafas. Dia tengsin kalau dianggap penakut. Akhirnya, dengan berat hati. Pria ber-eyepacth itu melangkah keluar untuk memastikan 2Moto masih hidup atau tidak.

"Tumben lo pinter.." kata Sakazaki.

Kojuuro hanya menutup mata. Kalau berhubungan soal Masamune, jelas dia konek.

"Hei! Minna!"

Deg!

"Kenapa Masamune-sama!" tanya Kojuuro membalas.

"Kemarilah!" kata Masamune.

"Emang ada apaan?" tanya Nagamasa.

"Udah.. sini aja lo! _Come here!"_ kata Masamune.

"Emang kenapa sih?" tanya Sakazaki.

"UDAH KEMARI AJA! APA PERLU GUA JAMBAK SATU-SATU KESINI! MAU LO!" tereak Masamune kesel.

* * *

><p><strong>Akhirnya KoJudai, NagaIchi dan Saki langsung melangkah ke tempat Masamune.<strong>

"Oh.. mai... gat..." gumam Oichi. Dia langsung menutup mulutnya, ekspresinya kayak pas ngeliat Nagamasa terkapar setelah diberondong peluru di season pertama.

Sakazaki speechless, lalu menggenggam lengan Judai.

(Shen : gila lo.. Masamune elo embat.. dan sekarang temen gua? Gua kapan lo embat? #Shentelepati

Sakazaki : #blushing# udah! Diam kau! Eh.. kok kamu bisa ngarep ya Shen? Ada apa?

Shen : #gantiblushing# Eng-enggak ada apa-apa!

Sakazaki : #sweadrop#)

"Tu orang kenapa sih?" gumam Sakazaki memikirkan telepati Shen.

"Lo kenapa thor?" tanya Nagamasa. Sakazaki menggeleng.

Mau tau apa yang terjadi pada 2Moto?

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sebenarnya kagak ada apa-apa sih..

(Reader : WAKS! LO GIMANA SIH THOR!)

Sebenarnya 2Moto Cuma terkapar enggak berdaya! Entah kenapa wajah mereka pucat sekali! Seperti.. baru melihat...

(Sakazaki : TEDAK! Gua enggak sanggup nerusin! Entar malam gua kagak akan bisa tedur!

Reader : #sweatdrop# Author Rese plus Sarap ini kenapa sih?)

"Mer.. mereka enggak..." kata Sakazaki memastikan apakah mereka terkapar karena sebab yang serius.

Kojuuro memeriksa mereka.

"Ada yang aneh... aku tidak bisa memastikan apakah mereka masih... hidup?" kata Kojuuro. Wah! Kojuuro mulai kelihatan dewasa ya reader!

"Kok... kok bisa?" tanya Nagamasa

"Karena mereka tidak bernafas.." kata Kojuuro.

"APAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

"_Don't be panic!"_

"Tapi detak jantung mereka masih terasa.." lanjut Kojuuro lagi.

Sakazaki mengelus dagunya. Wajahnya mengatakan 'ada-sesuatu-yang-aneh-disini'.

"Kau memikirkan apa yang kupikirkan?" tanya Sakazaki pada Judai.

Judai hanya mengangguk.

* * *

><p><strong>NagaIchi time!<strong>

"Baiklah.. jadi.. karena mereka melihat keluar jendela.. mereka jadi seperti ini..." kata Nagamasa.

"Jadi.. larangan kalian adalah.. tidak boleh melihat keluar jendela?" tanya Masamune. Oichi dan Nagamasa mengangguk.

"Memang diluar jendela ada apa ya?" tanya Oichi polos.

"Mata medusa? Atau mungkin monster ular Bassilisk?" tanya Sakazaki.

"Kebanyakan nonton Harry Potter lu!" kata semua orang disana minus Sakazaki dan KoJudai.

"Yang pasti.. ada sesuatu yang... tidak boleh kita ketahui.." gumam Masamune.

"Tapi apa?" tanya Nagamasa

"Aku tidak yakin.. kita belum mengetahui semua larangan.. Kojuuro.. Judai.. apa lar..." Sakazaki melihat ke sampingnya.

"Rangan kalian..." lanjutnya lagi.

"Dimana Kojuuro dan Judai?" tanya Nagamasa.

* * *

><p>Omake.<p>

Sesaat sebelum KoJudai menghilang..

Judai : Saki

Sakazaki : Ya?

Judai : Apa orang bernama Motonari itu cewek?

Sakazaki :...

Sebenarnya Sakazaki tidak begitu yakin karena tidak menonton video dari Shen.. karena gadis itu bersumpah untuk menjaga _virgin eyes_-nya. (Silahkan ingat chapter Kenshin vs Shen Young).

Judai : Jadi..

Sakazaki : Tanya saja pada Shen..

Judai :.. #diamsejenak# tanya saja pada Shen perasaan pria itu sebenarnya padamu..


	12. Chapter 12 : Malem terakhir (Part End)

SenBasa School Live

SPADAAAAAAAA! HELO EPERIBADEEEEEHHHH!

(Masamune : Lebay amat lu!)

Biarin dong THORIQ MASAMUNE MANGKUJAYAN DATEE!

(Masamune : Wot! Lu tau nama asli gue? EMAAAAKKKK! SAKI TAU NAMA ASLI GUAAAA!)

Okeh.. lupakan yang tadi. Syukur alhamdulillah saya bisa sehat kembali reader yang budiman.

Saya dapet sedikit pencerahan setelah ngaji kesana kemari. Berguru pada author-author edan plus sarap yang udah senpai sampai ke negeri china (Sebenarnya bukan Author berkebangsaan china.. tapi authornya nyasar ke China).

Saya ingatkan reader sekalian :

KALIAN TIDAK PERLU CEMAS PADA GENRE MISTERI-HUMOR INI. INI NGGAK AKAN TAHAN LAMA. SAYA JANJI AKAN AKHIRI CHAPTER INI JUGA. PUAS LU PADA!

Okeh.. jangan dimasukkin dalem ati ya. ._.

Rate : T!

Disclaimer : Mau sampe kiamat.. mau sampe si Motochika di rukiyahin. Mau sampe badan Motonari yang semampai dan tinggi dengan kostum kura-kura ninja jadi kayak Ade Rai. Mau sampe-

(All Chara SenBasa : MAU SAMPE KAPANPUN AUTHOR INI NGGAK AKAN PUNYA KAMI SEMUA! BWAHAHAHA! KAMI BAHAGIA!)

Pinter...

EAT THIS! YOU YOU SEMUA CHARA PINJEMAN DURHAKA! **PALE MOON'S DARKNESSSS!**

(All chara SenBasa : tepar)

Warning : Humor garing khas tempe busuk! Typoo berjatuhan laksana iler Masamune yang lagi tidur. Dan pokerface maker, kalau diare akut. Hubungi dokter.

Silahkan menikmati cerita!

* * *

><p><strong>Balesan repiew :<strong>

**Rasidahdiyaulhak :**

Mun! Jawab noh tu orang!

Masamune : Maaf ya.. gua bukan punya siape siape.. gua punya Tuhan. Punya jepang, punya Capcom, punya Megohime. Itu doank!

Makasih buat repiew!

**Alaychildern :**

Okeh.. maaf buat kegaringan en... GUA SENENG BANGET ELO BISA BALEEEEKKKKK!

MAKASIH MINNNAAAAAAAAAAAAA

* * *

><p>Chapter 12 : Malam terakhir (Ending Part)<p>

"Mpret.. sekarang genti Babu gua sama si L itu ilang.." kata Masamune.

"Thoriq.. lu kenapa? emang kalo lu kepisah ama babu lo barang 10 meter gitu. Lo bakal kejang-kejang, epilepsi, stroke, trus kena seranga jantung dan dihanyutkan di sungai nil gitu?" tanya Sakazaki panjang lebar kali tinggi jadi volume.

"Wah.. ternyata Masamune-kun bisa begitu ya?" tanya Oichi polos.

"KAGAK!"

"Terus... enaknya kita ngapain?" tanya Nagamasa.

Hening..

"Sebentar! Aku mau ke kamar kecil!" kata Sakazaki sambil ngacir ke WC yang enggak jauh dari sana sambil memegangi perutnya.

"..."

Hening lagi, bahkan lalat pun udah enggak takut lagi buat nungging di kepalanya Masamune.

"Baiklah.. kembali ke pertanyaan gue.."

"Ngapain? Ya nyari jalan keluar sekalian nyari KoJudai.." kata Masamune logis.

"Baiklah... aku akan cari di sebelah di lorong kanan. Sementara Masamune nyari di lorong kiri.. setuju?" tanya Nagamasa.

"Siapa takut?" tanya Masamune. Seakan kalo berhasil bakal dapet hadiah mobil avanza dari Juragan Uya Kuya.

"La trus.. kalian ninggalin aku sendirian?" tanya Oichi takut.

"Kamu nungguin Sakazaki aja di kamar mandi.. kasian.. anak kecil itu nanti diapa-apain gimana?" kata Nagamasa.

"Kalo misal keapa-apain beneran?" tanya Oichi.

"Kan kalian mencar.." lanjutnya.

"Lagipula kita juga tidak boleh menoleh ke belakang.." kata Masamune.

Nagamasa pun diam..

Mereka semua diam..

Sampai orkestra jangkrik pun terdengar jelas diantara ketiga orang itu. beberapa saat kemudian...

Langit mendung..

Penerangan makin memudar..

Angin berhembus makin kencang..

Hujan...

Gerimis..

Makin deras..

Petir menyambar-nyambar laksana Masamune feat BoboiBoy mengeluarkan jurus badai petir...

Sempurna..

"Kita enggak punya pilihan lain.." kata Nagamasa sambil menghela nafas. Tampang Masamune pun serius.

"Kita harus meminimalisir korban yang berjatuhan.." lanjutnya.

"BUKANNYA INI JUSTRU MENAMBAH KORBAN BERJATUHAN!" tanya Oichi dan Masamune bareng pas di telinga Nagamasa.

"Ssst! Jangan tereak!" kata Nagamasa mengingatkan.

"Kita berdoa pada Yang Maha Kuasa... semoga menjaga kita terus.." lanjut Nagamasa lagi. Lalu mereka pun yasinan dan tahlilan disertai membaca ayat kursi diimami oleh Nagamasa agar bisa lolos dari segala bahaya yang menghadang. Tidak peduli apakah ada jurig berwajah seancur otak Kojuuro sampai setan penggoda bohay dengan wajah cakep. Bodinya Mengalahkan Wajah alias BMW dan lain lagi.

"Amiiin..."

"Semuanya! Berangkat!"

"Baik!"

Masamune ke lorong kiri, Nagamasa ke lorong kanan. Sementara Oichi menunggui Sakazaki di depan WC.

"Ah... lega rasanya..."

"Wah.. Sakazaki sudah balik..." tanya Oichi.

"Iyalah.. mang aku mau kemana? Ke Balikpapan?" tanya Sakazaki.

Sakazaki pun mengedarkan pandangannya kesana dan kemari. "Yang laen mana Kak?" tanya Sakazaki.

"Kang Nagamasa mencar ke kanan, dan Masamune-kun ke lorong kiri. Mereka nyari Kojuuro dan Judai yang hilang.." kata Oichi.

Sakazaki berpikir sejenak.

"Mereka nyari Kojuuro kan?" tanya Sakazaki.

Oichi ngangguk.

"Mereka nyari Judai juga kan?" tanya Sakazaki lagi.

Oichi ngangguk lagi.

"Dan mereka nyari sendiri-sendiri?" tanya Sakazaki.

Oichi ngangguk. (Ngguk angguk angguk angguk angguk angguk angguk.. udah ah bacot!)

Sakazaki mikir lagi.

"Kenapa musti repot-repot nyari? Lawong Kojuuro ama Judai aja bawa hape. Aku punya akun facebook, twitter, BBM, Instagram, nomer telepon, nomer rumah, Line, WhatsApp, WeChat, KakaoTalk sampe letak GPS lewat google kan bisa?" tanya Sakazaki panjang lebar.

Oichi mikir.

"KANG NAGAMASA AZAI! MASAMUNE DATEEEEEEEEE! COMEBACK HERE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Setelah mem-BBM Masamune dan Nagamasa yang terlanjur nyasar ke musholla terdekat. Mereka pun berkumpul kembali.<strong>

"Kagak ngomong dari tadi!" kata Masamune sambil ngejitak Sakazaki.

"Waks! Sakit Thoriq pe'a! Kalian juga diskusi tanpa gua kan? Salah sendiri.." kata Sakazaki.

Dia pun sukses dihajar rame-rame.

"Nah.. sekarang dimana mereka?" tanya Nagamasa. Sakazaki pun mengeluarkan ponsel androidnya dan melacak keberadaan babu Masamune dan temannya itu.

"Nah! Ini dia! Di.. di... di..."

"Dimana?"

"Di..."

"Dimana woi?" tanya Masamune.

"Di..."

"Dimana Saki-chan?" kali ini Oichi.

"Di..."

"Dimana sih?" tanya Nagamasa.

"LIHAT AJA SENDIRI SUSAH AMAT!" kata Sakazaki sambil menempelkan ponselnya dengan kasar ke wajah Masamune.

Menahan kesal, Masamune dan NagaIchi pun melihat rame2 tempat yang dimaksud.

"Jamban?"

* * *

><p><strong>OTW ke jamban yang ada di GPS.<strong>

"Lo bener? GPS lo bener kan? Kagak virusan kan?" tanya Masamune memastikan.

"Hape gua virusan? Apa kata dunia?" tanya Sakazaki.

"Tapi.. kok harus di... Jamban sih..." tanya Oichi.

"Tanyakan pada rumput yang bergoyang dek..." jawab Nagamasa.

Sakazaki dan Masamune sweatdrop.

"Nah! Kita sampe.." kata Sakazaki.

"Disini?"

Mereka telah melihat pintu sebuah jamban terhorror sepanjang masa. Dengan beberapa cairan merah mengalir dari bawah ke atas. Yang sanggup membuat Newton frustasi karena ternyata ada juga sejenis darah yang menentang arah gravitasi, cat mengelupas, dan engsel yang karatan sekaligus mau copot.

"Siapa yang buka?"

"Masmun.."

"Gua lagi?"

"Nggak usah dibuka.." kata Nagamasa.

"Ha?"

Seketika alis ketiga orang lainnya naik.

"Kamsud loh?"

"Lihat nih..."

Nagamasa mulai menarik nafas.

_Tarik..._

_Tahan..._

_Buang..._

_Tarik..._

_Tahan... _

_Buang..._

_Tarik.._

"Kok kayaknya gua kagak asing sama kuda-kuda dan teknik Azai ini deh.." gumam Masamune.

_Tahan..._

"Kok bisa Mun?" tanya Sakazaki.

_Buang.._

"Mang itu teknik apaan? Sejenis teknik yang digunakan saat lomba agustusan?" tanya Oichi.

**JLEGEEEEEEEEERRRRR!**

_Tarik..._

Seketika petir Masamune mendurhakai empunya sendiri (?) dengan menyambar kepala Masamune rame-rame..

_Tahan..._

"Itu dia..."

"Apa?"

_Buang..._

"Ini adalah..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"**KENTUT NAGA SETELIKA SAKTI MANDRAGUNA TUJUH TURUNANNNYA AZAI NAGAMASAAAAAAAAA!**

BLEDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seketika ketiga orang itu mental terkena dampak kentut keistimewaan seorang Nagamasa Azai. Bahkan mereka menabrak dinding saking dasyatnya. Syukur alhamdulillah..

"Loh.. kentutnya enggak bau?" tanya Oichi.

"Iyalah! Dek Ichi! Inilah salah satu dari Kemampuan Istimewa dari Kentut Naga Setelika Saktri Mandraguna Tujuh Turunannya Azai Nagamasa! Yaitu.. selain dahsyat cetar membahana, adalah tanpa bau.." kata Nagamasa dengan kecehnya.

"Gitu kok bangga..." gumam Masamune.

Alhamdulillah kalau kentutnya si Nagamasa kagak bau. Kalo misalkan ikutan bau, pasti baunya sedahsyat kentutnya. Bisa-bisa ketiga orang termasuk gebetannya si Nagamasa mulutnya berbuih kayak Ron yang keracunan di Pelem Harry Potter ke enam. Yang waktu sama Prof. Slughorn itulo reader-san!

Dan bisa ditebak sodara-sodara. Kalo pintu jamban horror yang ringkih itu langsung terjatuh menerima dampak dari kentut Nagamasa.

Kentut sakti mandraguna..

Bahkan mampu mementalkan seekor naga buta sebelah dan seorang adik raja iblis..

Namun, keempat orang disana langsung merinding melihat pemandangan yang terpampang di balik pintu jamban ringkih tersebut.

Kalau ternyata...

KoJudai...

Dan 2Moto...

Digantung...

Terbalik...

Dengan kepala dan...

Sekejur tubuh...

Mengalirkan darah...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"**CUT!"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh?"

.

.

.

.

"Cut?"

"Jadi..."

"BAGUSSS! AKTINGNYA TADI BAGUS!"

Lampu-lampu dinyalakan. Lilin lilin kembali redup karena tugasnya telah digantikan oleh lampu pijar buatan Thomas Alva Edison. Tampak beberapa anak kelas 3-1 bertepuk tangan di sekeliling mereka, dengan Nobunaga duduk di atas kursi layaknya sutradara.

"Apa... APA-APAAN INI!"

"Selamat ya! Film yang kalian bintangi akan masuk nominasi 'Yang Katanya Terhorror' di Class Meeting 2 minggu lagi! Makasih banyak koheiku!" kata Matsu sambil cipika-cipiki masing-masing dari 4 orang yang jadi korban itu.

"Tunggu dulu! Ini apa ini! kenapa bisa seperti ini!" kata Masamune.

"Kami berhak tau apa yang terjadi!"

_Plesbek 1 minggu yang lalu._

"_Gimana nih bro.. kita jadi ikutan kagak?" tanya Kenshin pada teman-teman sekelasnya._

_Mereka semua pundung._

"_Ya ikutanlah.."_

"_TAPI KENAPA KAGAK CEPETAN DIKERJAKAN SIEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH!" kata Kenshin nyemprot langsung ke telinganya Toshiie yang menjawab pertanyaannya. Alhasil si Toshiie pun langsung ngelantur ke alam BAKA. (kalau BAKA = BODOH sih iya!)._

"_HEH! ELU! KETUA KELAS KAGAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB! SEENAK UDEL LU DAFTARIN KITA IKUT KOMPETISI BEGINIAN! KOMPETEISI 'PELEM ABSTRAK BIN NISTA! AMBEREGUL DAN AMESEYUH! MANG LO SIAPA! SUTRADARA! ANDREA HIRATA ATO CHEF ARJUNA! MANG KITA BAWAHAN ELO APA! MANG KITA PELIHARAAN ELO APA!" kali ini ganti Nobunaga yang disemprot Kenshin 15 oktaf. _

"_Emang..."_

_Hening.._

_Bahkan nyamuk pun nungguin reaksi Uesugi yang dibegituin sama Nobunaga._

_SYUUUUUUUUNGGGG!_

_PYAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR!_

_Seketika kursi pun melayang..._

_Menghantam jendela.._

_Dan jatuh ke luar sekalian..._

_Oh.._

_Em..._

_Ji..._

_SEORANG KENSHIN UESUGI NGAMUUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKK!_

"_STOP DAH KENSHIN! SETOP!" kata Matsu berusaha menahan Kenshin agar tidak membuat elpiji melayang mengenai Nobunaga._

"_SINI LO! ANAKAN SETAN! DASAR ABG KUMISAN! KAGAK LULUS AMPE 20 TAHUN APA GIMANA LO! DASAR KETUA KELAS KAGAK BERGUNA! *********************"_

"_Mitsuhide!"_

"_Baik Nobunaga-sama.."_

_Syuuung!_

_Plek!_

_Haup! (?)_

"_Eh?" tanya Kenshin._

"_Apaan nih?" tanya dia lagi._

"_Kolor gue..." jawab Mitsuhide cengar-cengir._

"_HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK!"_

_Akhirnya Kenshin dilarikan ke UGD terdekat karena menerima paket kiriman khusus dari Mitsuhide yang langsung menjurus pada mulutnya._

"_Nah.. Nobunaga-sama.." kali ini Nouhime yang bicara._

"_Yang dikatakan Kenshin tadi benar... anda mendaftarkan kelas kita ke dalam kontes seperti itu.. tapi sudah satu bulan berjalan.. kita tidak mengerjakan apapun.." kata Nouhime takut-takut._

_Kalo-kalo kecengannya yang paling disayang itu membuat lubang di endasnya tanpa diundang._

"_GINI NOUHIME CAYAAAAAAAAAAAANGGGGGG!"_

_DEG!_

_Mitsuhide stroke, Matsu jawdrop, Toshiie yang semaput tambah tingkat jadi mati suri, dan Nouhime gigit aspal._

_SEORANG NOBUNAGA ODA.._

_YANG DIKENAL LEGENDARY LEPEL..._

_DALAM NGEBULLY ORANG.._

_DAN RAJA SISTER KOMPLEKS.._

_BISA BERUBAH MENJADI ALAY DIHADAPAN CEWEK YANG JADI CINTA PERTAMA DAN TERAKHIRNYA.._

_Kenapa bisa begitu?_

_BECAUSE LOVE IS CRAZY!_

_KARENA CINTA ITU GILA MAMENN!_

_Okeh.. lupakan yang tadi..._

"_Karena waktu diskusi 3 minggu yang lalu kagak ada yang mau jadi aktris dan aktor... makanya kagak kerja kerja..."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Hening..._

_Wakwah..._

_Hening..._

_Wakwah..._

_Sony wakwaw kelindes di Anyer Panarukan_

_Nobunaga IQnya jongkok serasa nelen jamban.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_GITU DOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAANNNKKKK!"_

"_Iya..." jawab Nobunaga nosen._

_Seketika semua orang napok jidat._

"_Heh cyn.. sini deh... eike punya ide ajib pokoknya!" kata Mitshide sambil melambai._

_Seketika semuanya menuju ke tempat Mitsuhide segera._

"_Heh. Jeng.. kita kan kakak kelas yes..." kata Mitsuhide._

"_He-eh?"_

"_Terus kita berkuasa di antara adek kelas kan yes?"_

"_Betul.."_

"_Jadi gini..."_

**RUPANYA KELAS 3-1 YANG PENGEN IKUTAN CLASS MEETING BAGIAN 'FILM NISTA BIN ABSTRAK, AMBEREGUL DAN AMESIYUH' ITU MEMANFAATKAN ADEK KELAS MEREKA BUAT SYUTING PELEM HORROR. ITULAH SEBABNYA DENGAN ALASAN KETIKA MASIH KELAS 2 ENGGAK IKUT STADI TOUR MEREKA MAKSA IKUT AMPE NOBUNAGA NGANCAM HAJAR HANBEI SAMPE NEUROSIS..**

TEGA NIAN...

"Terus.. kalo ini syuting... mereka kagak matek kan?" tanya Nagamasa. Dia menunjuk keempat orang yang digantung terbalik di jamban itu.

"Ya kagaklah.. kalo mereka matek.. kas kelas entar abis buat biaya pemakaman 4 orang itu.." kata Matsu yang ternyata bendahara kelas.

* * *

><p>Omake :<p>

Bei de wei.. aniwae... buswae...

Ternyata :

Yang mendandani Kojuuro adalah Nouhime

Yang memberi topi barongsai adalah Toshiie

Yang memakai pakaian pink adalah Kenshin

Yang manggil-manggil mereka dengan kata kata 'Mas' adalah Mitsuhide

Yang mengatur matinya lampu adalah Matsu

Yang membuat 2Moto semaput adalah Nobunaga yang NARI PERUT dari luar jendela

Yang membuat 2Moto kagak bernafas adalah Matsu yang nyumpelin kapas ke idung mereka.

Yang nyulik KoJudai adalah Mitshide

Yang gantung mereka semua adalah Nobunaga

En de last one..

orang orang disekitar kagak ada karena para murid kelas 3 juga telah mengunci mereka semua di pemandian, kamar mandi, loteng, basement bahkan diiket di genteng.

Bagaimana mereka bisa lolos dari semua itu?

Wallahu a'lam..

Hanya mereka dan Tuhan yang tahu..

**Part MISTERI-KOMEDI 'END'.**


	13. Chapter 13 : Motochika's Trouble

SenBasa School Live

Hello reader-san! Wah... akhirnya saya bisa terlepas dari tanggungan membuat chapter Misteri-Humor.. HOYEEE! MERDEKA! #teriaklayaknya siswadapetjamkosong

Sebenarnya itu adalah challange bagi para penulis di sekolah Author. Siapa penulis paling berpengalaman pasti bisa membuat cerita bergenre keripik rebus itu.

Dan hasilnya... okeh.. silahkan pikir sendiri..

Beberapa chapter kedepan Author gak muncul. Jadi ini masalah internal sekolah para tokoh SenBasa. So, jangan kangen yap! #gaknanya!

(Masamune : lu gagal lawak 2 chapter yang lalu. Sekarang bakal jadi kayak apa coba?)

Chapter ini masalahnya agak rumit, bahkan berbelit-belit.

Mengingat chapter ini menginjak nomer ke 13.. maka saya membuat semua kesialan beruntun disini.. GYAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Rate : T!

Disclaimer : Sengoku Basara, forever **NEVER ** be Mine. Mereka punya Capcom.

Warning : Typoo bagaikan hujan turun. Cengar-cengir sendiri, hati-hati kalau membaca chapter ini setelah makan. Bisa-bisa anda mules sekalian. Anda akan menemukan humor garing yang amat lain. Because itulah Sakazaki Rikou! Humornya garing khas tempe busuk!

Silahkan menikmati cerita!

* * *

><p><strong>Balesan review!<strong>

**alaychildern :**

**benarkan mbak? aku berhasil? YEEEEEYYYYYYYYYE! BERHASIL! BERHASIL! HORE! WE DID IT! **

**MAKASIH BUAT REVIEWNYA YA!**

**Yuriko-chan :**

**haha.. mereka emang kejam.. maaf.. tapi pertanyaan kamu tidak bisa terjawab sekarang. karena saya akan absen beberapa chapter kedepan. tapi, di fanfic saya yang baru. saya akan sering sekali muncul bersama para OC. makasih buat review!**

**Girl-chan2 : **

**wah! kamu main kesini! enggak bisa ngomong apapun? aku juga..**

**makasih buat review!**

**Rick de power : **

**setelah sekian lama kagak keleatan batang idungnya. akhirnya dirimu kambeeeeekkk!**

**makasih buat review!**

**MAKASIH MINNNNAAAAAAAAAA!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13 : Motochika's Trouble (Act One).<p>

Sepintas tidak ada yang aneh di kelas 2-2, semuanya tampak seperti biasanya. Mereka masih membawakan pembawaan masing-masing yang edan, nista, kalem, alim, dan sebagainya.

Yang mengherankan adalah salah satu murid mereka bernama Motochika Chousukabe belum juga dateng. Padahal jam masuk mepet kurang 3 menit lagi. Sekalipun luarnya keliatan murid pemberontak, seorang Motochika tidak pernah terlambat dan selalu datang pagi!

(Baiklah.. alert author edisi pertama : Yakinlah saya tidak salah tulis dan anda tidak salah baca..)

Itu karena Motochika selalu berangkat pagi, jalan kaki, atau tidur di sekolah sampe pagi. Entah nggak jelas apa yang dia lakuin sampe kadang tidur di kelas mereka sampe pagi. Bisa saja menghindari amukan ortunya yang tau Motochika anak nakal. (emang dari sononya). Nah, untuk masalah jalan kaki ke sekolah. Motochika dikenal sebagai murid cowok yang selalu memerhatikan kondisi tubuhnya! Makanya.. lihat aja tuh perutnya.. kotak-kotak kan?

(Waks... kayaknya ada yang ngeplai nih *lirik Dissa*)

Hal ini jelas merupakan sesuatu yang amat horror dan tidak biasa bagi kelas 2-2. Bahkan ada yang bilang kalau misal Motochika dateng telat. Maka kesialan pasti akan melayang pada kelas yang ditinggalinya.

Maka dari itu..

Kelasnya...

Sepi...

Kayak kuburan..

Wah.. ada burung gagak bertengger..

Perfect dah.

"Wokeh! Wokeh! Ayo semua semangat bro! Gimana kalo kita taruhan aja! Gua taruhan Motochika godain cewek cakep di jalan.. nih! Gua kaseh lima rebu!" kata Shingen. Sambil melayangkan uang lima rebu di atas mejanya.

"Woy! Nyadar woy! Lu ketua kelas sesat! Taruhan itu kagak boleh!" kata Nagamasa memprotes ketua kelasnya itu.

"Saya bertaruh TIGA REBU kalo si Motochika lagi disemprot ama ortunya Oyakata-sama!" kata Yukatamurah sambil melayangkan uang tigareboan di atas meja.

"Woy! Nyadar mas bro! Nyadar! Masyaallah! Setan apaan sih yang hinggapin kelas ini!" kata Nagamasa mulai panik tahu kelasnya sesat. Wajahnya memasang emoticon 'QAQ'.

"Saya taruhan LIMA PULUH REBU kalo Motochika bakal kagak telat masuk sekolah.." kata Sasuke menampakkan uang biru-biru yang langsung menarik perhatian semua teman sekelasnya.

"Aje gile buset.." gumam Shingen.

"WOY! NYADAR MAS BRROOOOHHH! NYADAR! MASYAALLAH! UDAH! JANGAN LANJUTIN LAGI!" kata Nagamasa sambil menggusur meja yang Trio Takeda gunakan buat taruhan.

(Pesan Kang Nagamasa buat reader : Jangan ditiru yang adek-adek yang baik..)

"Lo kenapa sih Nagagoreng! Eh.. Nagamasa... masalah lu apaan?" tanya Shingen sangar.

"Ini melanggar norma agama! Gua sebagai murid teralim di kelas ini enggak ngijinin kalian semua melakukan praktek haram ini!" kata Nagamasa.

"Mang lo siape?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hening...

"Mang lo siape? Lo kan Cuma murid teralim di kelas ini.. toh di kelas ini yang berkuasa gua.. suka-suka gua kelles.." kata Shingen ngomong seenak jidatnya. Mana muncrat lagi.

Poor Nagamasa.

Nagamasa seterong..

Nagamasa its okay wae...

Meskipun murid paling sesat adalah Motochika..

Dan murid teralim adalah Nagamasa..

Tapi mereka merupakan bestplen sejati..

Kemana-mana bareng..

Olahraga bareng..

Traktiran bareng..

Nyolong manggis bareng..

Latihan ke gym bareng..

Motochika nggak bawa tas bukunya dipinjemin Nagamasa..

Nagamasa lupa nggak bawa kolor dipinjemin Motochika..

Dan masih banyak lagi..

Wajahnya mulai ngenes seolah ngomong. Coba-ada-Motochika-disini-pasti-ngebelain-gua..

"Okeh.. kita lanjut lagi.. sampe mana ya? Oh ya, Sas.. kok lu berani ama sih. Taruhan Lima puluh rebu.. mang apa yang buat lo seyakin itu?" tanya Shingen Motochika kagak telat sampe taruhan duwit lima puluh rebu sodara-sodara.. LIMA PULUH REBU!

"Ya iyalah gua yakin.. la wong orangnya udah ada disana kok.." jawab Sasuke nyante yang langsung berefek drastis pada seisi kelas disitu.

Bahkan Kasuga langsung bangkit dari alam mimpi mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Mereka semua melihat ke ambang pintu..

Dan..

(SFX : **TENEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENGGGG!)**

MOTOCHIKA EMANG ADA DISITU MBAK BROOO! MAS BROOOOOOO!

Anehnya.. situasi kelas kembali hening..

Seperti saat sebelum mereka taruhan..

Because...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"MOOTTOOOOOOO! LU KESURUPAN APAAANNN!" kata Nagamasa histeris dengan emoticon 'QAQ'. Dirinya langsung megap-megap melihat keadaan besplennya.

"EPERIBADEEEEEEHHHH! PANGGILIN USTAD TERDEKAT! CEPETAN!" perintah Shingen pada Sasuke.

"Tenang Motochika-dono! Kami akan segera mencari bantuan! Sekarang! Tarik nafas yang dalam! Terus dorong terus! Dorong!" kata Yukimura. Mang lu kira si Motochika hamil apa gimana.

Mau tau kenapa reader-san?

Karena seorang Motochika Chousukabe kini berubah total!

180 persen!

Eh typoo...

180 derajat!

Laksana mati kembali!

Eh.. typoo lagi..

Laksana terlahir kembali!

(Author alert edisi kedua : yakin yes.. saya kagak salah tulis dan anda kagak salah baca~)

Lihat saja!

Kemeja kuningan yang biasanya digunakan sejak kelas satu buat ngelap iler dan jadi lap ingusnya Motochika. Kini putih bersih! Entah tuh orang pake b*ycl*n ataukan V*n*sh. Atau mungkin beli yang baru.. pokoknya kini kemejanya seputih susu!. Yang biasanya kebuka 3 kancing untuk nunjukin perut sixpacknya diselingi panu dimana-mana. Kini hanya terbuka 1 kancing! Bahkan itupun di dalemnya udah dilapisin kaos putih rapi yang sama putihnya dengan kemejanya.

Bawa tas baru..

Sabuk dipake..

Jas rapi..

Dasi rapi..

Sepatu rapi.. entah disemir pake apa..

Bahkan jangkarnya kini telah dikemas rapi dengan kain hitam reader-san! Sumpah demi apa...

Author speechless dengan semua ini.. O_O...

"**BIASA AJA KELLESSSSSSSSSSS! GUA KAGAK KESURUPAAAAAAAAANNNNNN!" **

Teriakan cetar dari jiwa preman Motochika langsung mempause semua bentuk kegiatan yang dilakuin teman-temannya yang mulai sedeng. Entah siapa yang sedeng hari ini. Motochika atau teman-temannya..

Ataukah justru mereka semua?

Wallahu a'lam..

Hanya Allah dan Author yang tahu...

Hening..

Bahkan para serangga pun menunggu reaksi selanjutnya dari mereka semua..

"Sumpah lu Mot?" tanya Nagamasa.

Cowok teralim itu memegang kening Motochika.

_Kagak panas..._

"Gua serius Nagamasa.." jawab Motochika dengan nada yang serius pula.

"Hoy! Daripada elo elo semua ngelakuin kerjaan yang kagak penting-penting pake banget! Plis deh ya.. gua minta tolong banget.. semua rekan-rekanku dan teman-temanku.. teman sekelasku.. mai pren dan mai besplen.."

"UDAH KEBORO SI SYAHRINI RUJUK SAMA ANANG TAU NGGAK!"

"Gua minta tolong banget..."

Pria jabrik ubanan itu menghela nafas.

"Apaan sih brader?" tanya Nagamasa.

"Felis..."

"Iyes..."

"Kalian..."

"Wokeh?"

"**TOLONG KALIAN NGUTIL LAPORAN KENAKALAN GUA DI BEEEEEKAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Hening...

Satu kelas cengo...

"Heh... emangnya apa sih yang gawat? Laporan kenakalan lu terima pas nge-bully 5 adek kelas ampe masuk RS aja elo nyante bin woles.. mang kelakuan lu apaan? Ketahuan ngubunuh Pak Kepsek? Terus lu bakal di-guillotine dengan Nobunaga sebagai algojo? Ato lu buka kotak pandora? Hayo ngapain lo! NGAKU LOOOO!" Ancem Shingen sangar.

"Bukan! Bukan itu semua! kepanjangan lu ah!" kata Motochika.

"Terus apaan gih?" tanya Kasuga penasaran. Dirinya ingin menguji kemampuan mengutilnya sebelum mencoba perang belanja di Diskon, Obral dan Cuci Gudang di Toko Fashion depan sekolah mereka. Biasalah.. naluri cewek kan shopping... Good luck ya Kasuga!

"Gua Cuma ketahuan nonjok adek kelas.." kata Motochika.

"Gitu doank? Ato anak itu anak pejabat? Terus lu dilaporin polisi? Terus masuk daftar orang buronan kelas S yang musti dihabisi sama FBI, pasukan Anbu dan semacamnya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bukan anak siapa-siapa! ITU ADEK GUA!"

Hening...

Mereka semua diam...

Ternyata seorang Motochika tega nonjok adeknya sendiri...

Bahkan harimau pun tidak akan melakukannya..

"Makanya! Gua berusaha menutupin kasus gua itu! gua jadi terpaksa dandan rapi! Hari ini ortu gua pulang dinas dari luar kota! Kalo sampe ketahuan Nyokap ama Babe... Gua bakal dimasukin ke **PONDOK PESANTREN!" **lanjut Motochika lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Sekarang kita tahu satu hal.._

_Alasan kenapa si Motochika bisa bebas tanpa takut membully adek kelas adalah karena Nyokap Bokapnya jarang pulang ke rumah..._

_Tapi..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Pondok?_

_Pesantren?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Meledaklah tawa seluruh anak di kelas itu. Minus Nagamasa yang semaput dan Motochika.

"RASAIN LU MOOOTTT! MAKANYA TOBAT SONO! DIRUKIYAHIN TAU RASA LU!"

"BWAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! GUA KAGAK MIMPI KAN! TABOK GUA SUMPAH!"

"PUJA KERANG AJAIBBBB!"

_Mari kita bayangkan.._

_Seorang Motochika.._

_Yang macho dan bermata sebelah.._

_Mengenakan pakaian takwa, dengan sarung, peci dan sendal sw*llow.._

_Kemudian saat mereka semua lulus SMA.._

_Di reunian Motochika menjadi orang yang lebih alim dari Nagamasa._

_Lalu teman-temannya bakal nanya.._

"_**Motochika? Is dat yu?"**_

_Sumpah! Author speechless banget!_

"Mang lu bakal dimasukin pesantren mana Mot? Di pesantren Hojo sana? Sama kayak Fuuma donk!" tanya Yukimura.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"**Di Jombang..."**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**JELEGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

"Jombang?" tanya Nagamasa yang langsung siuman. Motochika ngangguk. "Pondok Pesantren Tebu Ireng Jombang... jadi gua bakal pindah negara..." kata Motochika.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"MOTOCHIKAA! NUOOOOO!" Nagamasa megap-megap lagi. Lalu semaput cantik..

Tapi...

DI PELUKAN MOTOCHIKA!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aniwae... di luar kelas..<strong>_

"_Kok rame banget ya..." gumam Oichi._

_Dia penasaran karena kelas sebelah rame bener. Akhirnya gadis itu melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam._

_GROMPYAAANGGGG!_

_Seketika gelas kimia yang dia bawa buat percobaan IPA langsung pecah semua._

_Tapi karena keramaian kelas 2-2 hal itu tidak kedengeran._

_Mau tau kenapa?_

_Karena Oichi telah melihat.._

_Kecengannya.._

_Gebetannya.._

_Orang yang dicintainya.._

_Cinta matinya.._

_Cinta pertama dan terakhirnya.._

_Pingsan cantik dalam pelukan maho calon santri NU._

"_Loh! Oichi! Lu kenapeeeeeeeeeeee!" kata Motonari, Mitsunari, Kojuuro, Masamune, dan Keiji panik._

* * *

><p><strong>Balek ke dalem kelas.<strong>

"NAGAMASA! OH ME GAT! BES PLEN GUAAAA!" kata Motochika sambil memasang wajah emoticon 'QAQ'.

"Mot! Jangan pindah Mot! Sumpah! Jangan!" kata Shingen en pren. Bahkan seluruh murid di kelas itu.

Mereka tidak mampu membayangkan jika hidup tanpa seorang Motochika Chousukabe.

Si anak sesat maho yang macho..

Perut kotak-kotak dengan jangkar dan eyepatch..

Tidak akan ada lagi yang ngelawak di depan kelas...

Kagak ada yang jadi lawan adu panco Shingen..

Kagak ada berita kenakalan yang dipusingkan kelas 2-2..

Kagak ada orang yang menggoda Kasuga..

Mereka akan rindu rambut jabrik ubanannya..

Rindu jangkar hasil nyolong pas dia pindah ke kota mereka pake kapal.

Rindu senyuman gaharnya..

POKOKNYA SEMUANYAAAAAA!

"Sumpah Mot! Bilang kalo ini mimpi..." kata Kasuga.

Motochika menggeleng..

Kasuga melangkah ke belakang.. nyaris pingsan..

Seketika semua orang berkabung..

"Tapi itu nggak akan terjadi jika kalian bantu gua nyolong itu kertas..." kata Motochika.

Semua orang langsung bling-bling di tempat..

"Beneran Mot!" tanya Yukimura.

"Beneran!" kata Motochika.

"Nah.. pren? Kalian mau bantuin gua kan?" tanya Motochika pada semua orang disana..

"MAU BANGET!"

"SIIIIPPP! KITA BERANGKAAAATTT!"

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continue..<strong>

**Act : Motochika's Troble.. (Begin!)**

* * *

><p>Omake :<p>

Di kelas sebelah alias 2-1

Semua orang panik..

Mereka mengerumuni Oichi..

Yang patah hati..

"Oichi! Yang seterong! Adek Nobunaga seterong!" kata Keiji. Oichi memijat pelipisnya.

"Kang Nagamasa jahat..." kata Oichi..

"Sialan tuh emang si Nagamasa! Tampangnya alim. Dalem Aish!" kata Masamune kesulut emosi.

"Udah lah Oichi! Manusia itu kagak cuman sekomplek! Lo bisa cari yang lain! Yang lebih ganteng... lebih macho.. lebih pinter.. dan lebih baik dari si Naga Goreng Azai itu!" kata Mitsunari.

"Move On ajah okeh.. banyak kok yang laen.." kata Motonari.

"Iya.." jawab Oichi.

"Baiklah.. semua.. aku punya ide.." kata Kojuuro.

Semuanya mengerumuni Kojuuro.

"Gimana kalo..."

Inilah TBC yang sebenarnya..


	14. Chapter 14 : MotoTroble (Act 2)

SenBasa School Live

Yak! Kita telah menemui arc kedua dari Masalah Motochika! Maafkan saya reader-san. Saya lama enggak apdet karena sedikit kendala.. =,=a.

Karena belakangan ini ponsel saya kehilangan sinyal selama beberapa hari. Jadi terpaksa bersepeda ke titik Wi-Fi gratis di kota..

Rate : T!

Disclaimer : Saya enggak akan punya SenBasa, mereka punya Capcom. Devil May Cry punya Capcom, Dora the Explorer punya Nicklodion. Dan sebagainya...

Warning! : Pokerface maker, gagal humor. Garing krepes-krepes khas tempe busuk. Jangan baca ini setelah makan, takutnya anda mules sekalian.

Silahkan menikmati cerita!

* * *

><p><strong>Balesan repiew!<strong>

**Dissa-CHAlovers :**

**Hehe.. *nyengir ala Vincent Phantomhive*. Baca ada jah pokoknya! Tengkyu por repiew!**

**Girl-chan2 :**

**Ini udah lanjut.. dan.. kira-kira bunga-san kenapa ya?**

**De-aruka :**

**Saya kagak yakin chapter ini berhasil kakak.. T-T.. makasih buat saran dan moga kakak puas chapter ini..**

**Yuriko-chan :**

**Nagamasa alim! Bukan maho! Cuman si Nagamasa kadang lupa pake kolor..**

**Lulu no ryucute :**

**Wah! You are kambekk! Makasih buat repiew!**

**MAKASIH MINNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14 : Motochika's Troble (Part 2).<p>

Akhirnya, dibawah komando seorang Shingen Takeda. Keenam orang nista itu berusaha dengan senekat mungkin menyusup ke ruang guru.

Tidak pernah ada murid yang berani menyusup ke ruang guru sebelumnya. Karena ruang guru yang telah dikuasai Hideyoshi itu mengeluarkan aura mistis yang menyeruak kemana-mana, dan kelas 3-1 yang merupakan kelas paling dekat dengan ruang guru itu pun kena korban. Alhasil Nobunaga Oda jadi korban, dia menjadi ketua kelas berkepribadian ganda.

Di sekolah dia menjadi Devil Kings

Di rumah dia jadi Dangdut Kings..

Silahkan tanyakan sendiri pada Oichi bagaimana kegilaan dari seorang Nobunaga Oda yang bertransformasi menjadi Dangdut Kings. Ampe ortu mereka milih nyewa kontrakan sendiri daripada harus serumah sama ABG kumisan yang Dangdutmania.

Okeh.. bek tu kelas 2-2 yang sarap.

Shingen udah ngatur strategi, mereka akan pecah jadi 3 kelompok yang berisikan 2 orang.

Mereka punya 3 wali kelas yang merupakan guru BK.

Hideyoshi Kinoshi-eh salah Hideyoshi Toyotomi yang mendiami lantai tiga

Tim penyusup : Kasuga dan Sasuke yang notabene merupakan ninja jejadian yang jadi MVP waktu lomba panjat pinang.

Hanbei Takenaka, guru cantik maho cap ngondek yang mendiami lantai dua.

Tim penyusup : Nagamasa dan Motochika yang pande ngerayu ibu-ibu di pasar malem.

Matsunaga Hisahide, guru pokerface yang gagal murka dan mendiami lantai satu

Tim penyusup : Shingen dan Yukimura, itung-itung buat mancing kembali amarah si Matsunaga.

"Okeh! Semua siap?" tanya Shingen. Semua ngangguk.

"MULAI!"

Kasuga dan Sasuke langsung ngelempar tali dengan kail di ujungnya. Kayak di pelem-pelem action yang ada agen-agen rahasianya. Kail tersangkut dan mereka pun langsung naik.

Motochika dan Nagamasa langsung naik tangga kopaja yang udah mereka siapkan dari subuh.

Sementara Shingen dan Yukimura berjalan ke ruangan Matsunaga.

* * *

><p><strong>KasuSuke Time.<strong>

"KASUGAAAA! LIHAT GAYA GUA NIIIIEEEEHH!" kata Sasuke pada Kasuga.

"Geblek! Napa lu tereak! Ketahuan remek kita semua!" balas Kasuga.

"Enggak masalah.. lagian mati bersama dalam misi kan so sweet.." kata Sasuke. Sukseslah Kasuga ngelempar kipas angin AC ke Sasuke.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Loh? Kok AC gua mati?" gumam Hanbei. Dia lagi guling-guling di sofa sambil baca sesuatu.

"Biarin.. Sabodo amat.. entar gajian bisa beli yang baru.." katanya sambil ngelanjutin kegiatannya..

Kira-kira si Hanbei ngapain ya?

.

.

.

.

.

Okeh.. bek tu Kasuga Sasuke.

"Lihat gua bisa apaan Kasuga!" kata Sasuke sambil ngelepasin tangan dan kaki kirinya.

Kasuga langsung nyalang.

"Lu nyari mati!?" tanya Kasuga.

"Gapapa.. asal yang jadi malaikat pencabut nyawa gua elo.." kata Sasuke sambil wink.

**PLAK!**

"SABODO AMAT GUA PEDULI AMA ELO! DASAR ELO MONYET NYASAR! TARZAN KOTA! PENYANYI DANGDUT JEJADIAN! EMANG ELO UDAH LUPA APA! GUA UDAH JADI PUNYA KENSHIN UESUGI! ELO TAU! KENSHIN UESUGIIII!" kata Kasuga.

Entah dia sengaja tereak sekenceng-kencengnya biar si Sasuke kapok apa emang mau manggil pacarnya yang emang kelasnya deket ama ruang guru itu.

"KASUGA BEBIIIHH! ADA APAAN SIH MANGGIL-MANGGIL GUA!" tereak seseorang.

Sasuke dan Kasuga langsung noleh.

Seorang pria cantik yang berjilbab telah memandang Kasuga cantik dengan kepala ditopang dengan kedua tangan. Dia sedang berdiri di balkon tepat di depan ruang guru.

"Ampun.. enggak pernah gua lihat bidadari lagi manjat gedung kecuali kamu... Kasuga cayang.."

**JLEB!**

"Bebih! Kamu kenapa disini! enggak dimarahin?"

**JLEB!**

"Enggak bebih.. eh... entar kita nonton yuk di bioskop depan rumah gua.. filmnya bagus loh.. maukan Kasuga cayang?"

**JLEB!**

"MAU DONG BEB! Nanti kita janjian pake baju putih ya beb!"

**JLEB!**

"OKEH BEBIH! MISS YUUUU! MUAH MUAH MUAH!"

**JLEB!**

"MISS YU TU!"

**JLEB!**

"Wah! Ada KenSuga momen! Asik nih! Hajar Kenshin!" kata Keiji dari bawah.

**JLEBB!**

Rasanya lihat gebetan mesra-mesraan ama pacarnya itu..

Kayak dicipok Hanbei..

Terus ketemu Nurdin M. Top

Di panah 20 kali sama Ranmaru adek kelas sedeng itu..

Diangkat rame-rame ke jamban..

Lalu diakhiri dengan digoreng diatas mentega!

Jatuh mencium aspal!

**SYUUUUUUNGGG!**

"Eh?"

Kasuga dan Kenshin noleh ke Sasuke.

Mereka melihat Sasuke telah jatuh beneran ke bawah. Enggak kuat lagi menerima setiap tusukan-tusukan hati dan kalbu terdalamnya. CUUUKITT TAU!

"SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Perasaan kayak ada yang tereak?" gumam Hideyoshi.

Dia membuka jendela.

"Kagak ada siapa-siapa..."

Hideyoshi kembali ke sofanya. Nerusin nonton Dora The Explorer.

"Berapakah manggis yang ada di atas pohon?" tanya Dora.

"Ada 6!" jawab Hideyoshi.

"Yak! Kau memang pintar!"

"Ya iyalah.. kagak kayak elo.. ngitung 1+1 aja masih nanya.. gimana mau ngitung manggis di pohon toge?" tanya Hideyoshi sambil berbangga diri.

Eh.. tunggu sebentar..

Apakah kalian pernah tahu ada manggis di pohon toge? =,=a

**Bagian KasuSuke : GAGAL.**

* * *

><p><strong>Let's go to MotoNaga<strong>

"Yuhuuu.. Hanbei-sensei..." kata Motochika sambil ngetok-ngetok pintu cantik.

Nagamasa istighfar dan wirid dalem hati. Semoga dia enggak ngelakuin dosa yang terlalu besar.

Hening...

"Apakah ada orang di dalam?" tanya Motochika lagi.

"Engg..."

**PATS!**

Seketika dua orang itu melek. Suara erangan yang mirip dengan orang yang lagi bangun tidur. Wah.. pasti si Hanbei baru selesai molor..

Dalam bayangan Motochika udah kebayang si Hanbei tiduran di sofa, dengan wajah tenang, dan mengerang layaknya kucing baru bangun tidur..

Oh tedak!

Motochika mimisan!

"Yah.. sayang banget itu kemeja udah beli yang baru.. eh kamu pake mimisan.. nyucinya susah woi.." kata Nagamasa.

Seketika Motochika langsung menggunakan seragam Nagamasa untuk lap darahnya.

"Woi! Kenapa pake baju gua!" tanya Nagamasa.

"Heheh.. biar kagak disemprot nyokap.." kata Motochika nyengir.

Setelah selesai dengan nosebleed-nya. Mereka pun kembali menjalankan misi.

"Hei.. kamu tau nggak?"

"Hem?"

**Deg!**

"Dia jawab Nagamasa! Dia jawab!" kata Motochika sambil mengguncang-guncang Nagamasa.

"Iya iya! Selow aja!" kata Nagamasa.

Motochika : "Kamu tau nggak? Kamu itu manis.. banget!"

Dari dalem : "Hah?"

Motochika : "Kamu itu udah kayak boneka porselen yang dipajang di toko-toko..."

Dari dalem : *diem*

Motochika : "Kok diem sih? Enggak kedengeran ya? Sini aku teriakin di telinga kamu.."

Dari dalem : *makin diem lagi*.

Motochika : "Say... kamu kenapa sih?"

Dari dalem : *enggak bales*

Motochika : "Sayang.. halo.. nanti malem mau kemana?"

Dari dalem : *masabodoamatmaubales*.

Motochika : "Say.."

"UDAH GUA KAGAK KUAT LAGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!"

**BRAAAAAKKK!**

Jangan kira ini Nagamasa yang cemburu ato Hanbei yang stress...

Semua itu salah..

Karena itu...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Adalah...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**SEORANG RAJA KEGELAPAN BERNAMA MITSUNARI ISHIDAAAAAAAA!**

"WOI! Pensil! Kagak tereak juga kedengeran!" kata Motochika.

"Ups.. ketahuan.. kabur ah.." kata Nagamasa.

"Woi! Lu besplen gua! Jangan kaburrr!" kata Motochika.

"GUD BAI PREN! GUD LAK YA! AKU CABUT DULU!" kata Nagamasa sambil ngelambai lalu ngacir.

"Woi! Nagamasa!" kata Motochika.

"Sialan lu.. BERANI BERANINYA KAMU NGOMONG SEPERTI ITU KE AKUUU! MINTA DISEMPROT BAYGON KAMU HAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Kata Mitsunari sambil ngerampas b*ygon dari atas menara (hah?).

"SEKALIAN GUA MAU BALAS DENDAM OICHI KE KELAS KAMUUUUUU! MATILAH KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"GYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

**Bagian NagaMoto : Gagal dengan enggak awesome.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bagian ShiYukatamurah.<strong>

"Hah! Kamu siap Yukimura!"

"Tentu saja Oyakata-samaaa!"

"YUKIMURAAAA!"

"OYAKATA-SAAAMAAAAAAAAAA!"

"YUKIMURAAAAAAAAA!"

"OYAKATA-SAAMAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"YUKIMURA!"

"OYAKATA-SAAAAAAMAAAAAAAAA!"

.

**Dari dalem **

"Berisik amat.. lagi ngedengerin lagu keroncong juga.." kata Matsunaga.

.

"Hehe.. kau dengar itu Yukimura?" tanya Shingen.

"Tentu saja Oyakata-sama!"

"Ayo teriak lebih kenceng lagi!"

"AYO OYAKATA-SAMAAAAAAAAA!"

**SYUUUUUNGGG!**

**PLEK!**

"Apa ini?" tanya Yukimura.

**BUSH!**

**DUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!**

Seketika Shingen dan Yukimura semaput. Karena Matsunaga melempar bom asap keluar. Tapi bau banget..

"Bau apaan ini.. HOK! HOEEEKK!"

"Ini pasti sari ketek Nobunaga Kuda.." kata Shingen.

Mereka pun semaput..

Sementara itu Nobunaga bersin di tempat.

Nah.. apakah mereka berhasil?

Apakah mereka bisa mencegah keberangkatan Motochika ke pesantren?

Nantikan kisah selanjutnya di SSL!

* * *

><p><strong>Omake :<strong>

"Nagamasa Azai.."

Nagamasa menoleh ke belakang.

Dirinya melihat anak-anak kelas 2-1 minus Mitsunari. Oichi diselingi aura mengerikan..

Masamune udah siap Dragon Claw-nya..

Kojuuro dengan dual sword plus negi-sannya..

Keiji dengan gada besarnya..

Diakhiri dengan Motonari bersama hoolahop besar.


	15. Chapter 15 : MotoTrouble (Act 3)

SenBasa School Live

Baiklah, saya minta maaf karena belom bisa apdet GMC. Meskipun sebenarnya Cuma ngerjain doank dan ngoreksi. Sakazaki sedang banyak tanggungan cerita resmi. (Alah, gaya lu).

Saya sibuk berhubung klub jurnalistik mau nerbitin majalah sekolah lagi. Tapi alhamdulillah sudah selesai!

(Tebar bunga!)

Sebenarnya angka 15 adalah angka keramat bagi saya.. (pundung). Itu selalu berkaitan dengan 'Otherman' dengan kaos bertuliskan '00'

(Masamune : siapa sih -_-a).

Oh ya! Dan ini adalah chapter terakhir dari MotoTrouble! Jadi penentuan Motochika pindah ato enggak ditentukan disini!

Rate : T!

Disclaimer : Saya enggak punya SenBasa.. yang punya Capcom!?. Kalau mereka punya saya, Masamune bakal saya buat chibi biar bisa saya karungin!

(Masamune : lu kate gua kucing pa gimana?).

Silahkan menikmati cerita!

* * *

><p><strong>Balesan repiew :<strong>

**Girl-chan : iya-iya.. toh udah dipublishkan? Nah.. makasih buat repiew!**

**De-aruka : wah.. de-aruka-neesan melancarkan kutukan malam lagi nih.. gawat tuh.. entar malem wirid ah.. 0_0**

**Dissa-CHAlovers : udah dilanjut nih broh... betewe maaf belom bisa publish GMC kamu..**

**FadjrinaH : Makasih FadjrinaH-sann! Wah... saya ngeplai... ADUH! KEJEDOT NIH! T-T...**

**MAKASIH MINNNNAAAAAAA!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15 : MotoTrouble (Act 3).<p>

"Nagamasa Azai! Dirimu harus bertanggung jawab atas mencampakkan gebetanmu sendiri.. Oichi.." kata Masamune.

"Gimana mau campakkan? Enggak salah tuh? La wong pacaran aja belom kok Masamune-sama." Kata Kojuuro memasang emoticon '-,-a'.

"Ya, baiklah... pokoknya kamu harus menanggung semua kemangkalan di hati anak kelas 2-1! KAMI UDAH DEMO KE KANTOR KECAMATAN TAPI PAK CAMATNYA KENA SERANGAN JANTUNG! TERUS DIANGGEP ORANG ORANG KURANG KERJAAN SAMA ANAK-ANAK SD! LALU DISURUH GANTI RUGI BIAYAIN PAK CAMAT BEROBAT AMPE DIA MATI! TAU ENGGAK LO! KELAS KITA JADI KERE!" amuk Masamune selaku ketua kelas.

"Mang gua nyuruh kalian ngelakuin begitu ya?" tanya Nagamasa lirih.

"Sakitnya tuh disini! di hati anak kelas 2-1!" kata Keiji.

"WOI! INI KENAPA SIH BROOHHH!" tanya Nagamasa.

"Jangan pura-pura bodo lu ya! Sebenarnya kamu ama Motochika itu ngapain hah! Kamu ada hubungan apa sama dia!" tanya Motonari.

Seketika semua orang disana minus Motonari shock. Mereka enggak nyangka seorang Motonari yang langsing tumbuh dengan semampai dan senang pake kaos gambar 'kura-kura ninja' itu bisa ngebentak seseorang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kamu cemburu ya Moton?" tanya Kojuuro.

Hening...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wah! Oh gitu rupanya! Si Motonari cemburu!" kata Masamune nyadar.

"Diam kau!" balas Motonari sambil (sengaja) menabrakkan holahoopnya ke Masamune.

"Woi! Sakit! Pe'a lu! Kojuuro! Wajah ganteng gua jadi benjol nih! Obatin!" perintah Masamune.

"Siap! Masamune-sama!" kata Kojuuro.

"Baiklah.. kembali ke pertanyaan gua.. apa hubunganmu sama Motochika! Hah! Apaan! Ngaku lo!" kata Motonari sangar.

"Ada hubungan apa sama dia? Mau tau apa mau tau banget?" tanya Nagamasa.

"Mau tau banget!"

"Gua jadi babunya Motochika! Mang kenapa!" kata Nagamasa.

"Bodo lu! Lu kan bes plennya! Semua orang juga tahu kalo orang yang minjamin kolor Nagamasa itu Motochika!" kata Motonari.

"La itu tau! Dasar bego! Kenapa nanya!" tanya Nagamasa.

"LU YANG BODO!" kata Motonari.

"BUKAN! ELO KELLES!"

"ELO!"

"ELO!"

"ELO!"

"ELOOOOOO!"

"ELOOOOOOOOO!"

"KEIJI! SIAPA YANG BODO DIANTARA KITAAAA!" kata Motonari dan Nagamasa bebarengan pada sesosok orang yang belum ada kerjaan itu.

"Gini ya.. elo berdua sama-sama bego.. jadi orang bego jangan ngatain bego! Lagian juga yang nyari masalah elo Mot! kita disini buat masalah Oichi.. bukan masalah elo.." kata Keiji ngingetin. Sementara itu, Oichi masih ngelantur ke alam baka.

Anehnya Nagamasa dan Motonari justru manggut-manggut. Enggak nyadar apa dikatain dua-duanya bego ama Keiji?

"Oh.. maaf... okeh.. baiklah.. Nagamasa.. lu liat itu Oichi?" tanya Motonari. Nagamasa menggeleng.

"Oichi woi.. Oichi.." kata Motonari lagi.

Nagamasa nggeleng lagi.

"OICHI MAS! OICHI! GEBETAN BIN KECENGAN ELO NDIRI DAH! SEGEDE GINI KAGAK KELIA-tan.." Motonari mulai nyadar.

Oichi enggak ada..

"OICHI! LU DIMANEEEEEEEEEEE!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Di kelas 3-1.<strong>

"HUAAATJIIIIIINGGG! UHUK! UKH! OHOK OHOK! HUEHEEEKK! HIEEEKK!"

Nobunaga sedang flu berat reader-san. Gila.. ternyata maou bisa kena sakit juga ya.

"Oh mai gat! Nobun! Jangan hijab gua!" kata Kenshin ngenes ngeliat hasil hijab kreasinya dihancurkan oleh batuk 'wakwah' dari Nobunaga. Emang sih.. Nobunaga orangnya kan EKSTRIM, kekuatannya EKSTRIM, pikirannya ESKTRIM, kayangnya bakal MAINSTREAM, sakitnya pun gak kalah dengan ES KRIM! (eh.. salah..).

"Masyaallah.. Kazusanosuke-sama.. tadi malem ngipi apaan sih?" tanya Nouhime sambil buntetin Pix batangan ke hidung Nobunaga.

"Ngipi? Gua ngipi ngeliat konsernya Rhoma Irama.." jawab Nobunaga.

"Bukan gitu.. kok bisa kena flu berat kek gini? Mang adek kamu ngajakin kamu hujan-hujanan kemarin?" tanya Nouhime lagi.

"WOI! KENSHIN! BIASA JA NAPE! HIJAB LU BISA DIBENERIN LAGI! ASAL AC PORTABLE DALAM DIRIMU DIMATIKAN DAHULU!" tereak Nouhime ke arah Kenshin yang langsung mengeluarkan aura es ke 4 penjuru.

"Jangan dimatiin.. disini gerah Noh.. kalo Kenshin matiin 'AC Portable' dalam dirinya... gua juga bisa ikutan mati nih.." kata Toshiie sambil kipas-kipas.

"Ya elah.. elo aja yang enggak beres Tosh... orang lu aja kagak pake baju.. masih gerah aja... mang lu baru makan wajan, elpiji ama kompornya?" tanya Mitsuhide sambil mem-blow rambutnya. Maklum cyin.. baru keramas..

"Pantesan tagihan air kelas kita nunggak.. jadi selama ini kamu sering keramas di kamar mandi kelas?" tanya Matsu.

Mitsuhide ngangguk cantik.

"Tagihan mulu yang dipikirin.. arisan lu belom dibayar 2 bulan kelles.." kata Nouhime sambil membubuhi (?) Nobunaga dengan 'presker' oles.

"Eh.. hehe... maaf Noh.. entar gua bayar.. suer.. asal gua yang dapet ya.." kata Matsu sambil nge-wink.

**PLAK!**

"SEMPRUL LU! MINTA DAPET ARISAN! GUA YANG RAJIN BAYAR AMPE NGUTANG BABEH NYOKAP AJA KAGAK DAPET TUJUH TURUNAN! NGIPI SONO KE RUSSIA!" kata Nouhime setelah melemparkan sarung Nobunaga yang aslinya dipake selimut buat ngangetin badannya.

"Noh! Sekarang gua selimutan pake apaan!" tanya Nobunaga. "OHOK! HOK! HOEEEK!" seketika batuknya kumat.

"Maaf Kazusanosuke-sama! Anu.. apa ya.. oh ya! Saya jahitin dari taplak meja ama lap jendela aja yah!" kata Nouhime.

"JIJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKK! JANGAN NOOOOHHHH!" kata seluruh murid kelas 3-1 minus Nouhime.

"**KAAAAAAAAAAKAAAAAAAAAANDAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Seketika semua murid kelas 3-1 terdiam. Sebuah gempa besar diikuti gempa susulan sekuat bom-nuklir-super-mikro-ultra-mini membuat kelas 3-1 berguncang.

"AAAAAKKHHHH! SIAGA SATU! SIAGA SATU!" kata Mitsuhide.

"SEMUANYA! PAKE PELINDUNG KEPALA AMA PELINDUNG BADAAAN!" teriak Nobunaga.

**BRAAAAKKKK! GRATAKKK! BRAKK! GROMPYANG! BRAK! GROMPYANG! MEONGGG! BOBOIBOYY!**

"**HUUUWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAA! KAKANDAAAA!"**

"IYA! IYA ICHI SAYANGG! KAKANDA DISINI KOK! KAMU KENAPA SIH! UDAH SETOP! TUH! DISANA ADA DAWET JABUNGG! KAMU BERHENTI NANGIS YA! KAKANDA BELIIN SEKILO!" kata Nobunaga repot nenangin 'dedeknya tersayang' yang lagi mewek kayak 'Pearl' mewek ke Tuan Krab di Spongebob.

"Ya ampun.. dedek ipar! Kamu kenapa sayang! Udah.. liat nih! Kakak bawa bantal hello kitty nih! Lucu kan! Udah.. dedek ipar berhenti nangis ya.." kata Nouhime ikut-ikutan sambil nunjukin bantal hello kitty ke Oichi. Oichi kan sukanya hello kitty..

"Hiks.. hiks.. makasih.. Kakanda.. Kakak ipar.. Oichi tadi ngutang ke Mak Imah pecel 5 porsi sekalian kakanda yang lunasin ya.." kata Oichi setelah berhenti mewek.

"Sekarang gua kesel nenengin dedek gua.. HOEEEKK! OHOK! OHOK!" Nobunaga jadi kumat lagi gegara stress ama kelakuan Oichi.

"Kakanda! Kakanda napa!" tanya Oichi masang emo 'QAQ'.

"Itu Kazusanosuke-sama kena flu berat.. udah... sekarang kamu cerita.. kenapa bisa mewek ampe segitunya?" kata Nouhime.

"Salah kakanda juga sih.. mang siape yang kemaren nyuruh ngabisin Es kelapa segentong sendiri pas acara kawinannya Pak Sujianto? Seneng sih seneng.. tuh ujung-ujungnya sakit kan? Mana tadi pake luluran ama keramas? Belum kering maksa masuk sekolah.. mana gonceng Oichi pake motor herley lagi.. tuh anginnya kena kakanda semua kan?" tanya Oichi panjang lebar.

"Chi.. jangan jujur-jujur kagak bisa ya?" tanya Nobunaga ganti.

"Udah udah! Semuanya! Ayo! Ichi.. kamu kenapa sayang?" tanya Nouhime.

"Hiks.."

"Chi?"

"Hiks.. hiks.."

"Chi.."

"Hiks.. huhuh..."

"Chi.."

"**MOCHI! MOCHI! MOCHINYA MURAH TURUN LANGSUNG DARI LANGIT! DAPAT SERTIFIKAT HALAL DARI MALAIKAT IZRAIL! DICICIPIN LANGSUNG OLEH MALAIKAT MIKAEL! MOCHINYA MURAH NENG! MOCHI!" **

Seketika semua orang menoleh ke luar jendela.

"Loh.. bukannya itu..."

"Kang Ujang yang setahun lalu kita tabrak pake bus pas study tour?" tanya Matsu.

"Ternyata arwahnya masih jualan mochi.." lanjut Toshiie.

"Hiks.. hiks.. kakak ipar.. Ichi.. Ichi di-PHP-in ama Kang Nagamasa.." kata Oichi.

"di-PHP-in?" tanya Nouhime.

"Sama Nagamasa Azai kelas 2-2 itu?" sambung Mitsuhide.

"Sama orang yang jadi besplennya si Motochika maho?" Mamih Kenshin ikut.

"Sama orang yang identik dengan seterika?" lanjut Toshiie

"Sama orang yang gua kasih ramuan gua itu?" Matsu ngelindur.

"Sama orang yang mau jual kamu ke amerika itu?" tanya Nobunaga akhirnya.

Oichi ngangguk...

Hening..

Hening...

Hening...

Hening..

Hening..

Hening...

Air mata Oichi di slow motion.

Kagetnya Kenshin-Matsu-Toshiie-Nouhime di zoom..

Mitsuhide nge-blow rambut sambil ngasih jepit hello kitty.

Nobunaga nyalang..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"**KAKANDA BILANG JUGA APAKAAAANN! KAMU ITU ENGGAK USAH NGURUSIN ORANG YANG ENGGAK JELAS! DIA AJA BELOM DAPET RESTU DARI KAKANDA! UDAH MAIN NYOSOR AJA! PAKE GONCENG KAMU SEGALA! GIMANA MAU NGEJUAL KAMU KE AMERIIIKA! **_**NEK KAKANDA NGOMONG ORA KI YO ORAAA! ORA APIK ADEKKU AYU DEWEEEEE! TAK KANDANI PENG SELIKUR RA GENAH-GENAH! SEK GELEM WE KARO WONG KUWI! KAKANDA KI ORA TAU SALAH! KAKANDA LUWIH NGERTI! (**_**Translete : **_**KALO KAKANDA BILANG ENGGAK YANG ENGGAK! ENGGAK BAGUS ADIKKU CANTIK SENDIRIIIII! AKU BILANGIN KAMU 20 KALI ENGGAK JELAS-JELAS! MASIH MAU KAMU SAMA ORANG ITU! KAKANDA ITU ENGGAK PERNAH SALAH! KAKANDA LEBIH MENGERTIII!).**_

Seketika seisi kelas bungkam.

"Kakanda.." kata Oichi.

"Mana itu Nagamasa Azai! Mana orangnya! Udah kulubangin kepalanya sekali enggak kapok-kapok! Kalo perlu biar aku lubangin 200 kali juga enggak papa! Mana dia orangnya! Mana!" tanya Nobunaga mulai bangkit dan ngeraih hand-gun. Calon kakak ipar berjiwa mertua yang mengerikan -_-

"KAKANDA! BELOM SEMBUH KAKANDA! WOI! KAKANDA!" Oichi berusaha mencegah Nobunaga.

"KAZUSANOSUKE-SAMA! JANGAN GERAK DULU!" kata Nouhime sambil menidurkan Nobunaga paksa.

"Biar aku dan Oichi yang ngurus masalah Naga godok azai itu.. Kazusanosuke-sama diam saja. Biar ditemanin sama Mitsuhide okeh?" tanya Nouhime.

Seketika Nobunaga merinding dangdut. "Sama Mitsuhide?" tanya Nobunaga.

Tapi Nouhime sama Oichi udah terlanjur pergi.

"NOH! ICHI! JANGAN TINGGALIN GUA BARENG INI BANCI KALENGAN PRODUK GAGAL!"

"Udah.. Nobunaga-sama enggak khawatir.. biar saya yang rawat Nobunaga-sama.. Loh.. Nobunaga-sama kebeler ya?" tanya Mitsuhide liat luka berdarah di jari Nobun.

"Iya itu tadi.. bikin ramuan wasiat keluarga.. ngupas bawang kena tangan.." jawab Nobunaga.

"Mitsuhide! Kasihin hansaplas disini! sakit juga.." perintah Nobunaga.

Mitsuhide pun segera ke kotak P3K dan mengambil sesuatu di dalam sana. Lalu segera membalut luka Nobunaga dengan benda itu.

"Loh.. kok panas ya... MITSUHIDE! LU NGASIH APAAAN! AU! PERIH WOI!" kata Nobunaga.

"Loh.. bukannya itu.." gumam Mamih Kenshin.

"Itu hansaplas kok Nobunaga-sama.. Cuma mereknya salonpas.." jawab Mitsuhide sambil nyengir.

"APAAAAAHHHH! SIALAN LU! OHOKKK! OHOKK! UHUK! UHUK! HOEEEEKK!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Kelas 2-2.<strong>

"Pada akhirnya.. kita gagal.. mendapatkan surat kenakalan Motochika.." kata Shingen sambil ngelap ingus.

Suasana mereka berkabung. Meratapi kegagalan mereka, dan sebentar lagi mereka akan meratapi kepergian temen mereka.

Sinetron..

"Hiks... gua bakal kangen kamu.. Motochika Chousukabe.. srrrott!" kata Yukimura sambil menyumpal hidungnya dengan tisu.

"Motochika Chouskabe.. gua janji akan meneruskan warisanmu godain Kasuga ama Kenshin... hiks.. makasih buat udah jadi patner gua juga dalam ngedukung Nagamasa.." kata Sasuke terduse-duse.

"Hiks.. Motochika-kun.. makasih udah bikin kenangan nyebelin dan ngeselin selama sekolah disini! tapi jujur banget gua seneng punya kenangan kek gitu! Makasih udah ngedorong aku buat berani ngungkapin perasaan itu ke Kenshin-senpai.. harusnya gua terimakasih ke elo.." kata Kasuga.

"MAKASIH BANYAK TEMAN-TEMANKU! I PROMISE I WILL MISS YOU AAALLLLLL! KEEEP SMIIIILLLEEEEEE!" kata Motochika sambil berdiri di atas meja guru.

"Betewe.. bes pren gua mana ya?" tanya Motochika.

"Loh. Bukannya dia ama elo?" tanya Shingen.

"Dia ngacir duluan sebelum gua dihajar Mitsunari.." kata Motochika.

"SAYONARAAA MOTOCHIKA CHOUSUKABBBEEEEE! MISSSS YUUUUU TUUUUU! KEEEEEPP SMIIIIIILLLLLEEEEEEEE! KELAS 2-2 SETERONG! KELAS 2-2 OLWES TUGEDER!" balas seluruh orang disana minus Motochika.

"Loh? Ada kampanye apa ini Motochika-kun?" tanya Hanbei. Seketika semua murid kembali ke posisi normal.

"Ini juga ada kembang-kembang.. baru mandi bunga ya kalian semua? ato siapa yang jadi manten disini? kasuga ama kenshin?" tanya Hanbei lagi.

"Eng-enggak ada apa-apa kok! Hanbei-sensei.. ini.. ini Cuma.." Shingen bingung ngejelasin.

Shingen pun menatap semua rekannya, jelasin-kagak-?

Semua orang pun mengangguk. Shingen menghela nafas..

"Gini Hanbei-sensei.. temen kami yang bernama Motochika Chosukabe akan dipindahkan ke pesantren di Jombang Tebu Ireng.. mohon doa restunya Hanbei-sensei.." kata Shingen.

"Apah? Motochika-kun.. kok bisa?" tanya Hanbei keheranan.

"Karena Hanbei-sensei akan memberikan laporan kenakalan Motochika ke orang tuanya Motochika.. dan orang tuanya Motochika ngancam dia buat dipindahin ke pesantren." Kata Sasuke.

"Laporan kenakalan apa?" tanya Hanbei.

"Laporan kenakalan Motochika yang nonjok adeknya sendiri itu loh! Sensei! Masak enggak tahu?" tanya sekelas keheranan.

"Oh.. adeknya Motochika yang namanya Tsuru itu kan?" tanya Hanbei.

Motochika ngangguk.

"Itu.. sebenarnya si Tsuru udah digotong rame-rame ke ruang BK. Tapi pas ditanya kenapa kok bisa benjol kepalanya bukan karena tonjokan Motochika. Jadi gini nih ceritanya anak-anak sekalian. Pas Motochika mau nonjok Tsuru.. Tsuru berhasil ngehindar... tapi apesnya dia kejedot meja di bawahnya. Jadilah kepalanya benjol.. karena kecepatan si Tsuru maksimum dan hanya dalam hitungan detik. Dikiranya Tsuru benjol karena ditonjok Motochika.. padahal sebenarnya itu karena dia kejedot.. Tsuru ngaku sendiri kok.. dia juga bilang kalo Hanbei-sensei enggak usah buat surat kenakalan ke orang tuanya Tsuru.. dia sayang Motochika terus bilang pengen belajar beladiri ama Motochika.. gitu ceritanya!" kata Hanbei ngedongeng.

Krik krik...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"**Jadi sebenarnya si Motochika enggak nonjok Tsuru?"**

"**Artinya Motochika enggak dapet surat kenakalan.."**

"**Artinya orang tuanya Motochika enggak tau?"**

"**Artinya orang tuanya Motochika tetep sayang ama Motochika."**

"**DAN ARTINYA SI MOTOCHIKA ENGGAK JADI PINDAH?"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HOOOOOYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"MERDEKAAAA!" kata Sasuke sambil niup terompet. "MAKASIH YA HANBEI-SENSEI! MAKASIH YA SEMUANYA! MAKASIH TSURU SAYANGGG! MOTOCHIKA ENGGAK JADI DIPINDAH KE PESANTREEEEEENNN! MOTOCHIKA SENENGG!" kata Motochika.

"Gua janji deh tu anak bakal gua beliin gulali segerobak.." gumam Motochika.

"HOYYYEEEEE! MOTOCHIKA ENGGAK JADI PINDDAAAAAHHHH!"

"OU YEH!"

"TARIK MANGGGG!"

"**MIIIINNNNNAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

**BRUAK! GABRUKK! GRATAK! GEDUBRAK! BRAK! **

"Nagamasa?" tanya seisi kelas.

"Tolong.. tolongin gua.. gua diamuk massa.. kelas 2-1 ama kelas 3-1 sekongkol buat nyate gua dan digantung di tiang benderaa..! sumpah! Tolongin guaaa!" kata Nagamasa.

**To be continue...**

**Part 'Motochika's Trouble' : End.**

**Part 'Nagamasa si pejuang cinta' : Begin.**

* * *

><p>Omake<p>

"Jadi Tsuru enggak ditonjok ama Motochika?" tanya Sakazaki sambil minum cokelat panas di kafe.

"Iya.. Tsuru enggak mau jauh-jauh ama Motochika-niisan.. hehe.. tapi yang aneh Saki-chan.. kenapa Motochika-niisan dandan 2 jam penuh ampe nyaris telat? Terus dia rapi banget.. tolong ya Saki-chan kalo kalo Motochika-niisan ternyata kesurupan betulan.. rukiyahin ama Mamih Kenshin ya." Kata Tsuru.

Seketika Sakazaki sweatdrop.

"Kenapa Saki-chan?" tanya Tsuru.

"Gua butuh asupan bandrek ama dawet jabung..".


End file.
